


Под гусеницами облаков

by RkuHeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Mecha Au, Mind Relationship, Pilots, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Robots, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Бета Iren.==========В названии использована фраза из песни «Война» группы «Мельница».





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.
> 
> ==========  
> В названии использована фраза из песни «Война» группы «Мельница».

У причала стояла чья-то машина, явно недавно побывавшая в бою: броня вся в выбоинах и царапинах, левый борт в подпалине, будто огонь лизал крыло изнутри и сильно чадил. Выжил ли пилот?

Лениво и вынужденно задавшись этим вопросом, Юри не придал никакого значения увиденному, не стал разглядывать обгоревшую броню, номерные знаки и флаги на кабине. Юри ждала работа — его собственная, нужная и приносящая людям пользу. Теперь он был медбратом, только-только окончившим училище, на скорую руку натасканным ставить капельницы и уколы, мерить температуру и готовить операционное поле. Подумаешь, незнакомая машина. Некогда смотреть по сторонам. Шла затянувшаяся и выматывающая война с неизведанным неприятелем. Само собой разумеется, если у причала стоит машина, то в их госпитале — новый пострадавший. Пилот. Это было необычно, но не слишком. Места у них захолустные, ангелы посещают эти земли редко. Последний пилот, что сражался неподалёку и после лечился у них, выписался полгода назад. Юри уже почти успел позабыть свои кошмары об ангелах и то тянущее, скребущее грудь чувство, что возникало у него каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо летающих машин, мимо пилотов, даже если мельком замечал швы на их телах. Швы — это не шрамы и не боевые отметины, как могли бы подумать обыватели, далёкие от сражений. Швами называли места соединения тела пилота и его машины. Заметив эти отметины, Юри почти всегда отворачивался. Не мог смотреть. Не хотел.

Отвернулся и в этот раз. Потому и не узнал Легендарного.

Каковы шансы встретить самого известного и самого популярного пилота в горном захолустье, в самом начале рабочего дня, начиная обход палат районного госпиталя? Юри оставил прошлое в прошлом, отвернулся от своего предназначения, отрёкся, можно сказать, сбежал... Ангелы по-прежнему перекликались над облаками, изредка спускаясь к земле, принося с собой разрушения и смерти. Но медбрат Юри не имел никакого отношения к их уничтожению. Поэтому возможность встретить Виктора Никифорова была ничтожно мала. И всё-таки судьбоносная встреча произошла. Когда Юри постучался в прикрытую дверь очередной палаты и вошёл, толкая перед собой тележку с лекарствами.

Его голубые глаза были поразительно пронзительны. Они пригвоздили Юри к порогу, не позволяя сделать и шагу дальше. Преодолев внезапный ступор и стараясь не выглядеть сошедшим с ума фанатом, Юри поздоровался и начал выполнять свою работу. Регенерация у пилотов ускоренная, но обширный ожог не так-то просто залечить, даже необыкновенному телу требуется на это время и внутренний ресурс. Поэтому Виктору ставили капельницы с витаминами, выводили токсины и делали переливания крови.

Открыв свои невозможно-голубые глаза, Виктор потребовал:

— Пожалуйста, не делайте мне уколов.

Голос его был слаб. И немного с хрипотцой. Но он всё равно очень понравился Юри, потому что это был голос самого Никифорова. Правда, от его бессилия, а ещё от самого смысла слов с Юри случилось что-то вроде мысленного кульбита: всё нутро его вздрогнуло и перевернулось.

— Что вы. Я обязан. Вы не волнуйтесь, у меня здесь обезболивающее и лёгкое снотворное. Вы уснёте...

— Мне нельзя спать, — шепнул Виктор, перебив его. — Разве вы не знаете? Последнего я не убил. Он придёт за мной.

Его левая рука была перевязана: обширный ожог от плеча и до запястья, поэтому капельницу пришлось ставить в катетер на сгибе правого локтя.

Юри тоже раньше казалось, что он может понимать ангелов и предсказывать их действия. Ему вообще много чего казалось. Раньше.

— Не волнуйтесь, всё будет хорошо, — попытался успокоить он Никифорова дежурной фразой.

Тот внимательно оглядел его с головы до пят, будто Юри был одет не в свой обычный белый халат, а в какой-то вычурный костюм.

— Не похоже, чтобы сейчас кто-то из них был поблизости, — продолжил Юри, мотнув головой вверх.

— А вы разве можете их слышать?

Юри испугался интересу, вспыхнувшему в глазах Виктора, и поспешно поправился:

— Некоторые люди — слышат... Не имея никаких других способностей. По-разному бывает...

Он стремительно краснел и сам чувствовал это: щёки пунцовели от жара. И уши. Юри всегда краснел, когда пытался врать.

Виктор покачал головой:

— Я знаю другое. Способность их слышать идёт вместе с даром регенерации и всем этим прочим, — он неопределённо махнул правой, здоровой, рукой, возможно, имея в виду причастность к когорте пилотов. Или опасность быть раненым в бою с ангелом.

Юри отступил назад, машинально помотав головой. Одно дело Виктор Никифоров, всемирно известный пилот, уничтоживший больше ангелов, чем любой другой из пилотов, и другое дело — он, Юри, который... Отказался от своего предназначения после провальной попытки спасти родной городок. Возможно, у него была устаревшая машина, возможно, был испорчен сьют или плохо прошла активация швов. Юри уже почти перестал гадать. Уже почти смирился.

Виктор внезапно прикрыл глаза. У него был очень усталый вид. Пожалуй, он уснёт и так, без всяких снотворных.

— Сегодня его нет. Но завтра... Два пилота в таком маленьком городке... Он нас обязательно почувствует.

— Почему два пилота? Здесь есть кто-то ещё? — ведь машина была только одна.

— Вы. — Виктор сказал это уверенно, хотя знать ему было неоткуда.

— Нет, я не пилот. Что вы. Это ошибка.

Юри посмотрел в пол, а когда поднял глаза на Виктора, тот уже отвернулся и теперь смотрел в окно, прикрыв глаза. Регенерация отняла у него все силы, должно быть, изначальные поражения были гораздо серьёзнее. Царапина затягивалась на Юри за пару минут. Отчего тело Виктора до сих пор не заживило ожог — или какой тяжести тот был изначально, Юри даже не представлял.

Уверенность Виктора в том, что его будут преследовать, была ложной. Учёные так и не смогли выяснить, кто такие эти ангелы, откуда берутся и почему нападают. И уж точно не была доказана попытка ангелов выйти на контакт. Виктор ошибался. Разговоры о том, что люди понимают ангелов, были просто пустыми разговорами. Пение — те звуки, которые полу-машины полу-организмы временами издавали, — никто не мог расшифровать. И всё-таки, не имея никаких научных доказательств, Юри чувствовал, что верит. Верит словам Виктора.

Тот лежал на подушках с усталым и бледным видом, но лихорадочный блеск его глаз будто бы говорил, что только тяжесть общего состояния сейчас держит его на больничной койке. В палате как будто запустили обратный отсчёт времени, Юри чувствовал его, поддавшись беспокойству Виктора, заразившись им, будто болезнью.

— Как скажешь... — прошелестел Виктор.

— А?

За своей суетливой заботой о пациенте Юри уже успел позабыть, о чём они говорили. Сам Виктор Никифоров! Здесь, перед ним, и это не шутки! Набрать нужное количество лекарства в шприц и влить его в систему капельницы казалось невыполнимой тяжестью. Руки Юри задрожали. Он хотел сбежать и одновременно хотел остаться в палате Виктора подольше.

— Если ты не пилот, то тогда откуда эти швы? Скажешь, просто косметическое шрамирование? Ни за что не поверю.

Рука Виктора коснулась его запястья, обвитого тонкой красноватой вязью еле различимых линий. Юри по неосторожности поддёрнул рукав рубашки, пока возился с капельницами и шприцами, и вот результат.

Он замотал головой, не сумев солгать своему кумиру и не в силах раскрыть правду.

— Не хочешь говорить...

Виктор прошептал и умолк, уснул, наконец поддавшись действию лекарств.

Юри вышел из палаты с колотящимся сердцем, полным вины. Слова Виктора о том, что за ним придут, не оставляли его. А вдруг ангелы действительно возвращаются, если их не убить сразу? Вдруг крушение Карасу было не случайностью? Юри избежал смерти и раненый, в повреждённой машине, смог вернуться обратно домой, в Карасу. А через несколько дней...

Нет, он не хотел вспоминать эту трагедию.

С тех пор он решил, что больше не будет пилотом. И держал слово перед самим собой. Сменил профессию. Приехал туда, где никто не узнавал его при встрече, его — разуверившегося в своих силах и способностях неудачника. Юри ни разу больше не надевал сьют, не сидел в кабине управления и почти не вспоминал о том, как ощущается Это. Миг единения тела и металла. Мгновения, когда сквозь швы к каждому суставу-капилляру-нервному окончанию подсоединяется тончайшая нить. Мгновения, когда нервные центры взрываются от перегрузки, и происходит синхронизация тела-мозга пилота с машиной.

Говорят, первые сьюты были изготовлены из поверженного ангела, первого, который явился на землю. Это странный слух, ведь без гигантских машин ангелов не победить. Как же тогда убили того, самого первого, чтобы из его плоти пошить самый первый сьют?

Юри до этого дня не думал, не вспоминал. Научился не вспоминать и не думать. Это была его прошлая жизнь, которая закончилась, когда ангел уничтожил Карасу, не оставив на нём камня на камне. Но Виктор Никифоров одним своим появлением заставил вспомнить столько всего. Хорошего и плохого. Родных. Улыбчивого отца, добрую и любящую мать, деловитую и внешне грубоватую сестру. Немногочисленных друзей и знакомых. Свою собаку, суетливую, подвижную и забавную.

Воспоминания были тяжелы и отдавали горечью не пролитых слёз. Юри казалось, что если он заплачет, то будет рыдать вечность. Поэтому ему ни в коем случае нельзя было начинать плакать.

***  
В конце рабочего дня было уже темно: у них в горах солнце садилось рано, скатываясь за верхушки высоких западных гор. Последний солнечный луч блеснул, отражаясь от снежных шапок, лежащих на тёмных склонах, и Юри вышел из дверей госпиталя, поправляя на шее тёплый шарф. Что-то заставило его притормозить у причала, поднять голову и вглядеться в тёмную махину металла и пластика, которой теперь, в свете наступающего вечера, казалась машина Никифорова. Сам Легендарный, подумать только. Он был крупнее, чем тот аппарат, что когда-то довелось пилотировать Юри. Интересно, каково это, управлять таким колоссом? И как он ощущается в воздухе? Чувствуются ли в нём потоки воздуха и порывы ветра? Холоден ли дождь, туманны ли облака? Если бы он, Юри, не прятался от Виктора Никифорова весь этот долгий день, нашёл бы в себе силы подойти и спросить обо всём об этом? Ответил бы ему Виктор? Рассказал бы?

Юри вздыхал от тяжести напрасных мыслей и фантазий. Собственное принятое решение — никогда больше не подниматься в воздух, — внезапно показалось неоправданно жестоким. Юри пришлось напомнить себе, что принял он его не от праздной прихоти, а потому, что не справился. Не спас дорогих сердцу людей. Не успел вовремя, не был быстр и догадлив. Ангела, в тот день спустившегося с низких облаков на Карасу, до последнего никто не замечал. Когда же он медленно и широко лёг, распластавшись по земле, зданиям, дорогам и мостам, накрыл собою весь город, будто гигантская камбала своим плоским белёсым брюхом илистое дно, стало уже поздно. Поздно бежать к пристани, где на ремонте стояла машина, способная дать ангелу отпор. Поздно было делать что-либо ещё.

Когда ангел поднялся, Карасу опустел. Ни одного человека в нём больше не было. Ни тел, ни крови. Когда ангелы спускались с небес, люди просто исчезали.

Возможно, воспоминания сыграли с Юри жестокую шутку: всю ночь ему снились кошмары. Будто ангелы спускаются на госпиталь, будто он, Юри, исчезает, растворяясь в облачный пар, превращается в ангельские крылья. Противные это были сны, когда ощущение, словно ты никто и ничто, душит, не давая вздохнуть. Просыпаясь в середине ночи со вскриком и откидывая жаркое одеяло с лица, Юри уже понимал, что больше не уснёт. Что будет на работе ощущать себя разбитым и несобранным. Но пусть лучше так, чем слышать во сне гулкие трубные звуки ангельских голосов, похожие на язык китов, и вздрагивать от тщетных попыток сбежать. Вздрагивать от тщетных попыток ответить, потому что человеческое горло неспособно производить такие звуки. Почему же у Юри такое ощущение, будто это он сам парил в облаках, взныривая вверх, подставляя ночному свету звёзд спину и бока, будто это он сам кричал в тесную пустоту земной коры, неспособный справиться с земным притяжением и подняться выше, прочь от обжигающего кислорода и растворяющей воды.

Юри только под утро осознал, что именно ему снилось. Не какой-то абстрактный ангел, а именно тот, с которым сражался Виктор. Именно он сейчас парит где-то над ними, погружённый в вечную тоску, разыскивая... разыскивая... Юри ещё никогда так быстро не бежал на работу. Со всех ног, распугивая ранних прохожих, перепрыгивая лужи на тротуаре, уже на подходе к госпиталю начиная расстёгивать пуговицы своего пальто. Легендарный всё так же стоял на причале, и Юри показалось, что подпалины стали как будто меньше. Или машина самовосстанавливалась... Юри некогда было додумывать. Не завтракая, только быстро переодевшись и поздоровавшись с ночным персоналом, он влетел на этаж, ввалился в палату к Виктору, даже не постучавшись. Казалось, тот ждал именно его. Лежал на подушках с открытыми глазами и смотрел на дверь. Или просто Юри так шумел, пока бежал по коридору?

— Тот самый медбрат? — спросил Виктор, склоняя голову к плечу. Волосы красиво свесились вбок, и Юри чуть не зажмурился от такой картины. Он должен говорить, а не пялиться. Должен признаться.

— Мне снились сны. Сегодня. Об ангеле. Мне кажется, он близко, — выпалил Юри, втайне опасаясь, что сейчас его признают сумасшедшим, потому что связь ангелов с людьми не доказана, или, ещё хуже того, скажут, что он, Юри, теперь никакой не пилот, а рядовой работник госпиталя, а госпитальные работники не должны лезть не в своё дело...

— Я же говорил, — ответил Виктор. Юри не успел вздохнуть от облегчения, когда Виктор добавил: — Ты должен помочь мне добраться до машины. Нам надо попасть внутрь.

Тысячи слов тревожно всколыхнулись у Юри в голове. Ты же болен. Тебе нужно лежать и выздоравливать. Меня уволят. Мне больно видеть чужие машины, пусть даже это и будет Легендарный. Он же повреждён, как вы им собираетесь управлять? Ты. Собираешься. Он произнёс это вслух.

— Он же повреждён, как ты собираешься им управлять?!

— Легендарный крепче, чем ты думаешь, — Виктор всего лишь улыбнулся, никак не отреагировав на сокращение дистанции. И даже уточнил: — Только напомни, как тебя зовут? Я не узнал вчера.

— Кацуки. Кацуки Юри.

В глазах Виктора что-то промелькнуло. Узнавание. Он кивнул, будто что-то понял. Юри испугался тех мыслей, которые Виктор мог думать о нём.

— Самые первые машины, созданные на Островах, были очень маленькими. Неудивительно, что Легендарный кажется тебе большим, — сказал Виктор вслух. Он никак не прокомментировал побег Юри. Его попытку отказаться от полётов. Его последнее поражение. Он говорил лишь об одном, о том, что было важно сейчас. — Мы отлично поместимся вдвоём в кабине. Главное, помоги мне выйти из палаты. Иначе здешних врачей хватит инфаркт, если они увидят, как я отсюда, да прямо к машине. А мне надо туда.

Договорив, он поднял голову вверх. «Туда». Юри его понимал. И даже почти не испугался того, что его узнали. Это было не страшно. По сравнению с угрозой появления ангела — не страшно тем более. Что значат ничтожные страхи какого-то Кацуки Юри по сравнению с грядущей катастрофой? А если они пропустят ангела, то катастрофа случится обязательно.

Юри принимал решения быстро.

— Подожди здесь. Я принесу твою одежду.

Всё та же внезапная близость, и Юри не хотелось вновь вежливой дистанции, которую он держал со всеми, с кем говорил. Виктор Никифоров внезапно превратился из кумира на пьедестале в живого, понятного, сочувствующего. В человека, которого Юри... Нет, не теперь, только не сейчас. И, возможно, никогда. Юри не собирался позволять себе лишнего.

***  
Кабина Легендарного была огромной, по крайней мере, изнутри казалась такой. С земли всё виделось соразмерно-компактным, лишь на одного человека, но поднявшись внутрь, Юри понял, что Виктор прав: вдвоём они прекрасно здесь помещались. Легендарный трогательно отзывался на присутствие своего пилота, даже без активации швов. Из стены выступило сиденье, как только запыхавшийся Виктор поднялся вслед за Юри. Мягкий свет, не ярче солнечных лучей, проникавших сквозь обзорную панель, высветил центральный постамент с пультом управления. Ложемент, казалось, призывно прогнулся, воспроизводя изгиб позвоночника. Юри отвёл взгляд и только спустя несколько секунд понял, что они с Виктором смотрят в одну сторону, на северо-восток, откуда доносятся тихие — пока тихие — призывы ангела. Того, который медленно, но неуклонно движется в сторону здешнего поселения. За Виктором. Или, может быть, за Юри. Или просто — чтобы упасть сверху и раздавить все здания в округе, уничтожить всех, не оставляя никого после себя, лишь пустые руины, — потому что он голоден. Ангел, разящий бездушный левиафан, кто прогневил небеса твои?

— Ты должен его надеть, — сказал между тем Виктор.

На тумбе возле постамента лежал аккуратно сложенный сьют. Серебристая полупрозрачная ткань-усилитель для лучшего проведения сигнала. Сьют Виктора.

— Нет...

Юри обернулся к выходу, но дверь уже была заблокирована. А он даже не услышал щелчка, с которым кабина стала герметичной. Только почувствовал: они с Виктором одни, в замкнутом и отграниченном от остального мира пространстве.

— Раздевайся, пока у нас ещё есть время.

Легендарный снаружи дрогнул. Так человек медленно разогревает суставы, чтобы кровь потекла по жилам быстрее, разминает мышцы и связки.

— Но Виктор... «я же не смогу», — проглотил Юри, не успев сказать.

— Думаешь, управлять им буду я? Сейчас? — Виктор положил правую ладонь на свою левую руку, забинтованную от кончиков пальцев до локтя.

Юри вздрогнул.

— Знаешь, сколько вылетов я уже сделал? Скольких ангелов убил на этой бессмысленной войне? Ты вообще знаешь, сколько мне лет?

Юри отвернулся, бросив взгляд на сьют и снова — на северо-восток. Казалось, что-то откликается в нём на безмолвный призыв этого... существа, которое кто-то когда-то по ошибке назвал ангелом.

Сколько лет Виктору Никифорову? Юри помнил себя очень маленьким, а Виктор Никифоров уже был. Уже побеждал. Сейчас он выглядел в точности так же, как и тогда, когда Юри первый раз увидел его по телевизору. Сколько лет назад это было?..

— Теперь регенерация замедляется, — между тем говорил Виктор. — Мне требуется больше времени на восстановление. В этот раз даже машина восстановилась быстрее меня. Ты же видел следы пожара? Видел. Все видели. А мою карточку читал? Ты же работаешь в госпитале, наверняка знаешь...

Юри мотнул головой и поджал губы. Он так и не смог прочесть диагноз. Посчитал своё любопытство вмешательством в личную жизнь своего кумира и не смог.

— У меня рука сгорела. Совсем. Ты знаешь, как это ощущается, когда у тебя горят кости?

Виктор просто сидел и говорил. И поглаживал повязку здоровой рукой. И Юри чувствовал холод, пробирающийся по спине ледяными иглами. Он не хотел слышать. Виктор должен был молчать и ни в чём не признаваться. Всегда лёгкий и улыбчивый. Контактный и воодушевляющий. Виктор не должен был говорить о своей боли, доверять её Юри, ведь Юри никто, он ничего для Виктора не значит.

Он просто внезапное средство спасения. Виктор просит его о помощи. Вот что означают эти жестокие слова и пристальный взгляд...

Когда Виктор оказался рядом, Юри и не заметил.

— Ну, не надо, — тёплые пальцы дотронулись до его щеки и что-то смахнули с кожи. Юри вздрогнул, отшатнулся и провёл по лицу рукой, стирая влажную дорожку слёз. Он не плакал так давно. А сейчас даже не почувствовал, как слёзы полились сами.

Виктор поправился бы за неделю. Но у него не было этой недели. И он, и Юри это чувствовали.

— Я не смогу быть таким, как ты. Не смогу тебя заменить. Пусть даже и на Легендарном, — хрипло произнёс Юри. Собственный голос показался ему заржавевшим.

— Никто и не говорит, что должен. Не бойся быть самим собой. А я, если что, помогу. Буду рядом.

Значит, Виктор останется. Легендарный слушается его даже без подключения. Удивительно, и в любое другое время Юри бы удивился, но сейчас на это не было времени, решения требовалось принимать быстро. Ну вот, он и решил. Вдвоём они справятся. Должны.

— Давай, Юри. Всё получится.

Пальцы Виктора осторожно коснулись его запястья, провели по косточке, очертили тонкую линию шва. Юри закусил губу, но слова согласия всё равно вырвались из него:

— Хорошо. Ладно.

«Я буду рядом», — долбилось в висках, когда Юри расстёгивал рубашку и стягивал рукава. Виктор отошёл обратно к сиденью и не смотрел на него. Легче от того, что он отвернулся, Юри не становилось. Раньше, когда он был пилотом, никого не было рядом с ним в эти моменты. Физически — нет. Только диспетчер в наушнике, фантомные голоса машины и ангелов на грани слышимости, да бормотание собственных страхов в подсознании. А теперь рядом с ним будет живой человек. Его кумир, с самого детства. Юри дрожал, будто от холода, неловко нагибаясь, стягивая с себя брюки и дотрагиваясь до сьюта. В кабине Легендарного не было холодно, но дрожь — нервная? — всё равно колотила его тело. Как он наденет сьют Виктора? Самого Виктора Никифорова™? Это было кощунством, святотатством! Юри встряхнул струящуюся ткань на вытянутых руках. Ни подпалины на ткани, ни складочки. Сьют выглядел новым, простерилизованным и безликим. Ещё одна самовосстанавливающаяся технология. И всё равно, вдевая ноги в штанины, а руки в рукава, Юри смог убедить себя в том, что костюм содержит в себе частичку Виктора. Может быть, запах. Может быть, растянут по его фигуре и более низкорослому Юри окажется велик — что было, конечно, вряд ли. Все сьюты оставались безразмерными, пока не начинали принимать форму тела пилота.

Юри свёл вместе концы серебристой плёнки на груди и почувствовал, как ткань срастается, становясь цельной. Никаких застёжек, только технологии. Сьют шевельнулся, присаживаясь по его фигуре, упруго обнял, словно вторая кожа. Дрожь тела не прошла, а спряталась глубже, превратившись в томительное ожидание. Как перед прыжком в воду. Только это будет не вода... Юри шагнул к ложементу.

Виктор повернулся.

— Он близко, чувствуешь? — только и спросил он. Вроде бы не подгоняя, но всё равно намекая, что нужно торопиться.

— Да. Сейчас, — сипло ответил Юри. Он нервничал. Разумеется, да. Ещё как нервничал. Но под взглядом Виктора старался сдержаться, сделать вид, что он спокоен. Спокоен. Спокоен!

Юри перешагнул невысокий бортик и сел в ложемент, застегнул широкое кольцо — поясной держатель — и постарался расслабиться, как его учили когда-то давным-давно. Он подал сигнал о своей готовности и замер, чтобы у машины была возможность активировать швы. Мгновение расслабленной неподвижности, сдерживаемых страхов и волнения, запрятанных глубоко внутрь. А потом Легендарный выпустил нити, каждая из которых подключилась к его телу. Прямо сквозь сьют — или благодаря ему.

Юри почувствовал яркий свет. Он сам стал светом. Сильным и пронзительным. Дыхание замерло в груди, камнем застыло в лёгких. Жизнь встала на паузу. Пальцы свело судорогой, спину выгнуло, — держатель помог не выпасть из ложемента на пол. Бесконечно долгая пауза множилась, длилась, тянулась и исчезла лишь оборванная резким стуком — биением сердца.

Юри... усадил своё тело обратно, с усилием вытолкнул исчерпавший кислород воздух прочь из лёгких сквозь пересохшее горло. Разжал пальцы и осторожно — бережно — мысленно — дал команду машине активировать дополнительные ремни для крепления пилота — его, Юри, — в ложементе. Опустил защитные щитки на обзорных экранах кабины. Ему показалось, что по-прежнему темно. Он открыл глаза и удивился: Виктор стоял прямо перед ним и разглядывал.

— Я всегда хотел... — голос Виктора показался неуверенным. Не может же Виктор Никифоров и в самом деле говорить неуверенно? — Я всегда хотел посмотреть, как это выглядит со стороны. Прости.

«Это»? Подключение к машине? К Легендарному?

— Ревнуешь? — спросил Юри, разобравшись что к чему. Это ведь машина Виктора. Он просто хотел посмотреть. Ничего страшного, что Юри только что ломало от судорог в его сьюте, на его ложементе, не страшно, что он мог кричать — и не слышать, — стонать — и не помнить этого, абсолютно не важно, кто такой этот Юри — в конце концов, он простой неудачник, случайно встреченный помощник, средство добиться поставленной цели... Но Никифорову интересно было посмотреть!

— Ты прекрасен, — ответил вдруг Виктор. И отошёл, когда Юри не нашёлся, что ответить. А что тут отвечать? Тут или злиться, или краснеть. Юри сделал и то и другое, но предпочёл сейчас отношения не выяснять. Не до того было. Его звал Легендарный. И — на границе слуха, будто вибрация в костном мозге, — его звал ангел.

Юри в последний раз огляделся вокруг с помощью «глаз» Легендарного. Солнце почти село, окна в зданиях посёлка — то тут, то там, — были освещены. На улицах ни души. Юри вздохнул, прыгнул и взмыл вверх, в небо.

Кажется, за спиной охнул Виктор. Юри не слышал. Он чувствовал только зов ангела. Он стремился к нему. Так долго откладывалось это свидание, но вот, наконец, они встретятся. Песнь ангела изменилась: он тоже почувствовал приближение... кого? Виктора? Легендарного? Безызвестного Юри? Не важно.

Юри заметил его издалека. Попробуй не заметь такую махину. Легендарный по сравнению с этим был попросту букашкой. Ангел летел под прикрытием облаков, издалека похожий на бестелесного облачного левиафана. Хорошо, что путь его пролегал над высокогорным районом, и ему не попалось людских поселений: как знать, не вышло бы катастрофы. Юри осёкся. Человеческое поселение было — его собственный посёлок; ангел, с его скоростью полёта, достиг бы его часов за десять. Как раз был бы поздний вечер. Юри представил, как он сам, в пальто и шапке, идёт по пустынной главной улице из госпиталя домой, оскальзываясь на мёрзлых лужах, и лишь в самый последний момент поднимает глаза, почувствовав неизбежное: ангел бы снижался тихо, но быстро, накрывая собою всё, дома, дороги, телеграфные столбы... Юри содрогнулся, и вместе с ним содрогнулся Легендарный.

И тут ангел их заметил. Огромный, беззвучный, но поющий — для уха Юри, — он ринулся вперёд, на сближение. Всей своей облачной махиной устремился к ним, теряя облачное покрывало и обретая истинную форму — необъятное взглядом пространство, не имеющее постоянного веса, двигателя или разума. Ангелы не изучены потому, что не позволяли спокойно себя изучать. Они нападали.

— Уворачивайся, — прошипел Виктор, склонившись над Юри. Он подошёл незаметно, всё внимание Юри было направлено на Легендарного и вовне. Когда ангел потянулся вперёд, формируя быструю подию, Юри отклонился от курса, развернул машину, пропуская массу туманной субстанции мимо, и буквально сантиметры отделили их от столкновения. Подия двинулась за ними, но Легендарный был быстрее, он обгонял любое движение ангела раза в два, а то и три. Кажется, так быстро Юри ещё никогда не летал.

— Я осторожен, — сказал он, разлепив губы. Виктор стоял, побелевший и взволнованный. Кажется, если бы Юри не был привязан в ложементе ремнями и нитями, Виктор схватил бы его за плечи и как следует потряс. Озабоченное лицо и непривычно наморщенный лоб. Юри улыбнулся: пока он был соединён с Легендарным, все волнения были пустыми.

Машину тряхнуло, и тогда Юри понял, что отвлёкся.

— Прости, — одними губами прошептал он, снова переводя взгляд вовне. Какая-то толика его внимания осталась с Виктором: он не возвращался к своему месту, а стоял, ухватившись за пластиковый корпус постамента. Как будто собрался похлопать Юри за плечо в случае, если тому потребуется поддержка. Смешно. Какая ещё поддержка? Дружеская? В случае неудачи их ждёт мгновенная смерть.

Юри увернулся ещё от одной подии, что огромным тяжем просекла воздух около корпуса машины.

— Виктор, сядь, — попросил Юри. Так было бы спокойнее и ему, и безопаснее. Всё-таки кабины были рассчитаны на одного человека.

— Ты должен найти ядро и уничтожить его, — сказал Виктор вместо того, чтобы послушаться. Кем он себя возомнил? Инструктором для молодых и неопытных пилотов? Юри был не такой, его готовили к полётам с двенадцати лет, и на его счету уже было около десятка боёв. Побед.

— Я знаю. Сядь. Боюсь маневрировать, пока ты на ногах.

Пусть даже кабина и предохраняет пилота от перегрузок, внезапные смены направления и скорости полёта компенсируются не сразу. Виктора сперва как следует приложит об стену или швырнёт прямо на Юри, и только потом Легендарный сможет выровняться. Если сможет — с нарушенной-то активацией швов, без непосредственного управления пилота... Обрыв нитей в воздухе чреват не только возгоранием, можно вообще разбиться, и никакая инопланетная технология не спасёт. Кстати, — подумал Юри, надо спросить у Виктора, как он потерял руку? Но не сейчас, сейчас нет на это времени.

— Виктор, — Юри нахмурился. И чуть не пропустил прямой удар в корпус. Чем ближе к ядру ангела, тем опаснее было отвлекаться.

— Знаю. Ладно. Прости, — ни с чем не сравнимое выражение промелькнуло на лице Никифорова, но Юри не успел отследить его, опознать. Как только Виктор ушёл в заднюю часть кабины, Юри вернулся к Легендарному. Весь, полностью. Влился в его движения, поймал его скорость, почувствовал температуру и силу ветра, заново рассмотрел висящего перед ним ангела — тот надвигался на него с неимоверной быстротой, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой, они неслись друг навстречу другу, и столкновения было не избежать, не увернуться. Голос ангела, низкий, трубный ударил Юри по ушам, и Легендарный стал вибрировать от этого звука. Голос был разрушающий, как высокая волна, и от него было не скрыться, не увернуться, лишь встать на пути и стараться выжить. Юри оглох, но ясно чувствовал, как в кабине, за его спиной мягкий и уязвимый человек — Виктор Никифоров, — сжал свою голову руками и закричал, теряя разум. Слишком громко и быстро. Ангел был слишком огромен. И ядро, средоточие его силы, было тоже огромно, но Легендарный пробился своей массой, своим ускорением — туда, влекомый этой силой, словно инстинктом. И пронзил насквозь всё, что оказалось на его пути.

***  
Юри почувствовал прикосновение к своему лицу и поднял голову. Попытался открыть глаза. Это снова Виктор? Говорил ведь ему оставаться на месте...

— Всё закончилось, — сказал Виктор из темноты.

Юри разлепил ресницы, свет ударил в зрачки. Юри одновременно видел белые хлопья, медленно кружащие высоко в небе вокруг Легендарного, и ярко-голубые глаза Виктора прямо напротив. Виктор улыбался и был очень красив. Потом Юри осознал, что тот говорил ему.

— Закончилось? Да? — он победил этого монстра, этого ангела? Он, с Легендарным?

Прикосновения Виктора казались настолько нежными и приятными, что Юри опять прикрыл глаза. Очень приятно...

— Не спи, слышишь? Полетели домой.

Юри улыбнулся, но его губы еле дрогнули. Как хорошо это звучало. «Домой» вместе с Виктором.

Он послушно развернул Легендарного обратно в посёлок и мысленно взмолился, чтобы Виктор не отходил от него. Не оставлял.

Он и не отходил.

— Ты был такой... — сказал Виктор и замолчал. Не смог найти слов? Всегда болтливый и живой, сейчас замер в молчании. Только смотрел на Юри, устало откинувшегося в ложементе, на ремнях и нитях.

— Надо доложить кому-нибудь об этом? — спросил Юри и уточнил: — Что ангел уничтожен? Надо предупредить людей.

Виктор кивнул.

— Я уже ответил диспетчерским службам. Они сами нас вызвали.

— И потом тебе надо долечиться.

Обратно в госпиталь. А Юри вернётся обратно к шприцам и капельницам.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, Легендарный никогда так не пел.

— Что?

— Ты не слышал? — Виктор рассеянно махнул рукой куда-то на обзорные экраны. — Он пел. Как ангелы. Юри, ты был — как они. Это ты сделал.

Юри мотнул головой. Нет. Он не понимал. И не знал, как это делается. Пение и всё прочее, что современная наука не может объяснить. Он просто уничтожил ядро, а потом отключился. Он не совершал ничего такого, что могло бы приводить в восторг таких людей, как Виктор Никифоров.

— Мы летим домой, — только сказал он.


	2. Часть 2

Виктор приходил к нему в гости всю неделю, каждый вечер. Под ужин. Юри вынужден был накрывать на стол нехитрую холостяцкую еду, судорожно вспоминая, убрал ли он из ванной грязное бельё и успел ли застелить кровать, собираясь на работу утром. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось в глазах Виктора прослыть неряхой, с другой, Юри ругал себя за самонадеянность и сошествие с ума — с чего он вообще взял, что Виктора заинтересует его спальня. Со стороны третьей выходило, что в глазах Виктора... Похоже, в них был один только он, Юри.

И это казалось самым страшным. Страшнее, чем мечты о спальне и Викторе. Потому что, ну. Очнись, Кацуки. Один-единственный совместный полёт — вот и всё, что их объединяло. Вынужденность, необходимость. Когда-то давно Юри услышал, что отношения, сложившиеся по необходимости и на адреналине, долго не длятся. Поэтому, торопливо и судорожно завтракая по утрам в своей холостяцкой кухне, опаздывая на работу, — Виктор пил чай из этой чашки, Виктор сидел на этом самом табурете ещё каких-то восемь часов назад! — Юри твердил себе, что это было в последний раз, что Виктор больше не придёт. Юри тащился на работу по застылым и будто бы вымершим утренним улочками посёлка, кивая редким прохожим, попадающимся ему навстречу, — каких трудов стоило ему скрыть правду о том, _кто_именно_ управлял Легендарным в тот день, — всеми силами, правдами и неправдами избегал посещений палаты Виктора... И всё было как всегда, как обычно, — привычная жизнь после того самого дня, когда Юри решил, что он больше не достоин быть пилотом, что он начнёт другую, новую жизнь... Но вечером к нему приходил Виктор, опять, уже привычно сбегая из больницы после отбоя. И Юри лихорадило, швыряя то в холод его новой обыденности, то в жар, грозящий возвращением в прошлое, в котором Юри был пилотом, и манящий повышенным вниманием Виктора Никифорова, а ещё необъяснимой близостью с ним.

Вчера было особенно страшно. Виктор его обнял. Сказал: «Юри, пожалуйста, поедем со мной», — и обнял его со спины. Прошептал в самое ухо, с дрожью по позвоночнику заставив Юри схватиться одной рукой за ручку горячего чайника, а другой — за край стола. Юри сперва зажмурился, потом пересилил себя и открыл глаза: его руки, не скрытые длинными рукавами домашней кофты, подрагивали. В присутствии Виктора Юри находил тайное удовольствие в том, что ему не приходилось прятать швы. Наоборот, теперь можно было поддёрнуть рукава до локтей или расстегнуть ворот рубахи. В глазах Виктора не проскальзывало тех эмоций, что Юри иногда встречал даже у близких людей: «я замечаю твои шрамы, мне от них не по себе, но я пересилю себя и притворюсь, что их нет». Виктор не делал вид и не отводил взгляда. Он просто разговаривал. Обо всём. И просил. Он говорил о своём. И Юри — да! — Юри чувствовал себя таким же, как Виктор в такие минуты! Но он привычно отказывал его просьбам, взывая к голосу разума взрослого человека. Какой из него пилот? Он слабак, он трус, он не оправдал доверия, не справился с возложенной на него обязанностью. Ведь однажды сорвавшийся сорвётся и предаст снова. Кого предаст? Всех. И себя. Виктор, пойми наконец, я не смогу... Но Виктор твердил, что Юри сорвался лишь по одной причине. «С тобой не было меня. Но теперь мы будем вместе, и я не дам тебе сорваться снова, не бойся, я подхвачу...» Виктор не произносил этого вслух, но эти слова явственно проскальзывали в его взглядах, жестах и коротких обжигающих прикосновениях. Юри старался быть глух.

Распахнутый ворот, домашняя одежда, швы, которые не было нужды прятать, привычное присутствие Виктора, — они непозволительно сблизились в том полёте. Кто же знал, что совместные полёты делают такое с людьми...

Он расслабился, преступно расслабился! И теперь пожинал плоды своего глупого поведения. Виктор обнимал его обеими руками, здоровой и забинтованной, прижимался к его спине грудью, а Юри страдал, стараясь задушить в своём теле истомлённый стон, вот-вот готовый вырваться вон. Виктор прикасался к нему, как будто не мог больше быть один.

Чушь. Бред.

Никифоров вообще оказался тактильным человеком. Он постоянно трогал, тянулся, поглаживал пальцами, похлопывал ладонью. Словно убеждался, что Юри здесь, что он его слушает, что внимание Юри сосредоточено на нём одном. Как будто могло быть иначе.

Это откровенное — для Юри — объятие ничего для Никифорова не значило. Должно быть, так. Это был просто способ общения. Способ показать, насколько сильно Виктору необходимо, чтобы Юри возобновил полёты. Но Юри не хотел их возобновлять. И не мог втолковать Виктору, почему не хочет. Все слова были сказаны. Виктор просто не пытался их услышать. Упрямый.

Но прошла неделя. И организм Никифорова с отчего-то замедлившейся регенерацией всё же пошёл на поправку. Рука Виктора восстановилась настолько, что врачи разрешили ему пилотировать Легендарного. Виктора позвал долг. Виктор улетел.

Юри взял отгул в этот день. И просидел его дома, страшась, что Виктор придёт снова, прощаться и уговаривать. Юри готовился оказывать отпор до последнего, собирался сидеть за запертой дверью и молчать... А Виктор просто не пришёл. Его Легендарный бесшумно, словно тень, поднялся в воздух с причала у больницы. И поднимался всё выше и выше, пока не сделался маленьким и не истаял за плотными облаками.

Закрыв глаза, Юри вспоминал лицо Виктора и ангельские перья в небе, клубящиеся перед внутренним зрением. Вспоминал, как Виктор смотрел во время подключения швов. Вспоминал вчерашние объятия. Юри перебирал свои воспоминания, как скупой скряга перебирает драгоценные украшения. Со временем блеск золота потускнеет, но его цена останется прежней.

Внезапно без Виктора стало пусто. Та привычная жизнь, к которой Юри так отчаянно тянулся, в которой старался скрыться от своего прошлого — оказалась пустой и пресной. И одновременно с пустотой пришла усталость. Словно Юри выполнил какую-то важную работу и теперь непременно должен отдохнуть, и тело и разум его желали этого отдыха. Как это, оказывается, тяжело, — общаться со знаменитостью. Столько усилий, столько переживаний.

Юри отправлялся на работу рано по утрам. Солнце, по-зимнему низкое, неохотно показывало над горизонтом первые лучи, а Юри уже торопливо шагал по занесённой белой позёмкой улице мимо однотипных домов-коробок и редких магазинов к окраине городка. Магазины по раннему утреннему часу были ещё закрыты, и людей на улицах не было, лишь постовой возле круглосуточного полицейского участка сидел в стеклянной будке, подрёмывая над дымящимся стаканчиком с кофе, да перемигивались красные сигналы семафора на железнодорожной ветке. Пару раз в месяц по железнодорожной одноколейке через город проходил поезд, гружённый добытой в ближайших шахтах рудой. Тем городок и жил. Добычей ценных металлов. Юри никогда не было интересно, что именно добывается здесь, высоко в горах, в, казалось бы, вечном промозглом холоде. Кажется, добытые металлы шли в производство летающих кораблей. Не пилот, но всё-таки косвенно связан с ангелами до сих пор. Юри всегда считал это знаком. Что он никогда не избавится от своего прошлого. Что оно всегда рядом. Как оказалось, оно было ещё ближе, чем он думал. Хватило одного Никифорова для того, чтобы он снова поднялся в воздух. Хорошо, что Виктор улетел. Плохо, что его больше не было рядом. Юри не успел привыкнуть к его голосу или к его объятиям... Но Виктора не хватало.

Юри приходил на рабочее место, здоровался с ночными дежурными, переодевался, заступал на смену. Пил кофе, завтракал, читал назначения. Краем уха, сквозь вечно бормочущий телевизор, слушал рассказы дежурных о том, что случилось за ночь. Обычно ничего не происходило. На его памяти лишь однажды, года полтора назад, на шахте случился пожар. Было много убитых, но были и раненые. Люди с ожогами, переломами и вывихами заняли весь этаж, больница — три врача и небольшой сестринский персонал — с ног сбились, стараясь поставить рабочих на ноги. Больных с самыми тяжёлыми случаями забрали на вертолётах в больницу областного центра. Хорошо. Потому что в их учреждении не было необходимых средств, чтобы помочь пострадавшим. Юри до сих пор удивлялся, как так произошло, что у них оказался Никифоров. Звезда планетарного масштаба — у чёрта на рогах.

— ...кифоров, — услышал Юри и навострил уши. Даже жевать перестал.

— Ну, не знаю, может, у него отпуск?

— Да разве бывают у пилотов отпуска? Вон, пишут, сбежал он.

Разговаривали две нянечки, пожилые полные тётки, чем-то неуловимо похожие друг на друга, быть может, страстью к слухам о всяких знаменитостях или любовью к скандалам. Они не были родственницами, но Юри полагал, что их объединяло какое-то глубинное сродство. У одной на бейдже было написано Сурия Тханом, у другой — Чжао Сита. В их госпиталь съезжались работать со всего света.

— Серьёзные источники, между прочим! Не какая-нибудь жёлтая пресса, — доказывала одна старушка другой. — И вот ещё, что пишут...

Юри уже стоял в дверях с жиденькой стопкой назначений и историй болезни — ему было интересно не просто ставить уколы и капельницы, а читать, знать, понимать, что к чему. Полуторагодовые курсы медсестринской помощи освежили в его памяти то, чему его учили раньше, в колледже, куда он пошёл сразу после школы. До того момента, как он впервые услышал Зов, Юри учился на врача. Семья прочила ему карьеру потомственного терапевта. Сейчас ему, конечно, доктором стать не светило... Но знать и понимать Юри любил. Опять же, он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы это прогнало из его головы воспоминания о недавнем. Чтение историй болезней немного помогало. Ровно до того момента, когда Юри поднимал голову от записей, сделанных главврачом больницы.

— ...эти фанатики совсем распоясались. Сделали официальное заявление... Сейчас я тебе найду. Вот, послушай. «Их духовный лидер продолжает настаивать на суверенитете воздушного пространства Долины Веры и требует, чтобы ни один пилот не пересекал воздушные границы этой зоны. Как уже было сказано ранее, в случае нарушения границ культ Истинных Праведников грозится открывать огонь...»

Юри покачал головой и всё-таки вышел из кухни. Фанатиками называли тех людей, которые считали, что ангелы несут благо. Забирают людей на какие-то там небеса. Истинные Праведники считали, что ангелов нельзя уничтожать. Юри, может, и хотелось бы верить в это... Но откуда-то он знал, что никаких небес не существует. Наверное потому, что слышал ангелов сам. И знал, что в их Зове нет ничего небесного. А ещё потому, что потерял всю свою семью. И не горел желанием сгинуть в неизвестность так же, как и они. Да ангел бы и не взял его. Да. Не взял бы. Пилоты — или те, кто впоследствии становились пилотами — оставались живы при падении ангела. Говорят, лет пятнадцать назад, где-то в степях, в пустом посёлке совершенно случайно нашли младенца. Фанатики Истинных Праведников говорили, что ангелы не берут на небеса только грешников. Интересно, младенец-то чем успел согрешить? В общем, на чужие заблуждения Юри старался не обращать внимания. И у него это прекрасно получалось.

***  
На следующий день он не смог попасть в больницу с главного входа. Какие-то люди — много людей, машины, микрофоны, вспышки фотоаппаратов, громкие разговоры, скороговоркой выкрикиваемые вопросы — люди кинулись к нему наперерез, как только поняли, что Юри направляется в больницу.

«Что вы можете сказать о недавнем...»

«Здравствуйте! Не могли бы вы прокомментировать заявление...»

«Скажите, вы не знаете Кацуки Юри, который...»

Услышав собственное имя, Юри словно проснулся. Широко раскрыл глаза и как будто со стороны посмотрел на толпу журналистов, их диктофоны, микрофоны и даже — о, ужас! — парочку кинокамер на плечах операторов, направленных в его сторону, и оторопел.

Вдруг кто-то крикнул:

— Да это же он!

И по рядам эхом понеслось: «Это он! Это он!» Толпа придвинулась, почти взяв его в кольцо. Юри сделал шаг назад, это было совершенно естественным движением, он вовсе не собирался бежать, страх и непонимание сковали его ноги. Но тут кто-то крикнул: «Не уходите! Что вы можете сказать о заявлении Виктора Никифорова?» Журналисты снова загалдели, накатывая на него ближе, как морская волна накатывает на прибрежный камень. Кто-то спросил, почему Юри больше не летает. Кто-то спросил, где был Юри во время нападения ангела на его родной город. Кто-то продолжал требовать ответа: «Это вы убедили Виктора Никифорова оставить полёты?» Юри толкнули.

Он отмер и побежал. Побежал назад, протолкавшись сквозь плотное кольцо журналистов и телевизионщиков, свернул на боковую улицу, на которой стоял второй больничный корпус, мимоходом удивился тому, что улица вся запружена припарковавшимися машинами. На ближайших фургонах стояли эмблемы популярных телекомпаний. Проезд к задним воротам и приёмному отделению был полностью заблокирован. Решись здесь сейчас проехать машина скорой помощи, больного пришлось бы нести в корпус на носилках. Юри в панике обернулся на последовавших за ним, жадных до сенсаций, журналистов и помчался дальше. У него был шанс попасть в больницу через подземный гараж. Там вход был по магнитным пропускам. Главное — успеть захлопнуть за собой дверь. Что значит, «он уговорил Виктора оставить полёты»? Он не уговаривал! Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое! Потому что ну где Виктор и где он, Кацуки Юри?! Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы решить, что он о чём-то там уговаривал Виктора?!

Топот ног за спиной поутих. Юри не рискнул сбавлять темп. Он на всех парах завернул за угол и прямо по жидкому газону с зимней пожухлой травой метнулся к неприметной двери с надписью мелкими буквами «Служебный вход».

Спустя минуту он уже поднимался по лестнице и заворачивал, минуя главный холл, в коридор, ведущий в раздевалку «Для персонала». В раздевалке его ждали.

Главный врач больницы, Джон Стенфорд, был человеком с незапоминающимся — для Юри — именем и с типичной — на взгляд Юри — внешностью среднестатистического европейца: у него были тускло-русые волосы, слегка впалые щёки и очки, частично скрывавшие тёмные синяки под глазами, говорящие о хронической усталости. Носил доктор Стенфорд неизменный белый халат, тёмные брюки и серые тапочки. Во всех отношениях он был человек без особых примет, да и специалистом оказался средней руки. Но какие ещё доктора могли согласиться направиться на работу в богом забытую больницу в городке возле шахтёрских приисков.И, тем не менее, в своё время этот человек отнёсся к Юри с пониманием и теплом. Согласился держать в тайне его прошлое. Юри этого было достаточно. Более чем. Он то и дело ловил себя на мысли о том, что считает себя обязанным доктору Стенфорду. И тут — такой прокол. Провал.

По глазам доктора Стенфорда Юри понял, он — знает. О журналистах. О том, что Юри узнали. Конец мирной и тайной жизни бывшего пилота Юри Кацуки.

— Я не хотел... Простите... — пролепетал Юри, не зная, что ещё говорить. Он не был ни в чём виноват. И оправдываться ему тоже было не в чем. И всё-таки иррациональное ощущение вины тяжело давило ему на плечи.

— Юри... — доктор Стенфорд вздохнул. — Это всё пустяки. Эта толпа перед главным входом... Я приказал никого не впускать. В конце концов, у нас лечебное учреждение, а не проходной двор...

Доктор Стенфорд имел привычку часто вздыхать и разговаривать, не глядя собеседнику в глаза.

Он вздохнул снова, и создалось впечатление, словно его обуяла вселенская скорбь.

— Юри, ты хороший работник. Ты у меня на хорошем счету. Ни серьёзных ошибок, ни опозданий. И пациентам ты вроде нравишься...

Юри кивнул, дожидаясь, когда доктор скажет главное.

Кто-то зашаркал по коридору и дёрнул дверь раздевалки, но, видимо, заметив, что там ведётся важный разговор, решил не входить. Юри поморщился. Скоро будут ходить слухи. Впрочем, они и так будут. Если только перед главным входом больницы не упадёт ангел и не пожрёт всех журналистов... А этого, судя по всему, не произойдёт.

— Ты уже давно не отдыхал, Юри. Почему бы тебе на недельку не уйти в отпуск? — наконец сказал доктор.

Юри вздрогнул. Он был уверен, что его попросят написать заявление об уходе.

— А когда всё утихнет, ты сможешь вернуться, — продолжал Стенфорд. — Если, конечно, ещё захочешь. Несомненно, ты хороший работник, Юри. Но даже мне, со стороны, было видно, что наша больница — это не то, что тебе на самом деле нужно.

— Что? — пролепетал Юри.

— Мне всегда казалось, что ты у нас временно, — Стенфорд покивал головой и вздохнул опять. — Что мы — всего лишь веха на твоём пути. Что ты когда-нибудь пойдёшь дальше. Нет, я тебя не гоню, и нам время от времени не хватает рабочих рук, а работник ты хороший, но в свете последних событий могу сказать, что мои подозрения только укрепились.

— Подозрения? — промямлил Юри. Что, доктор Стенфорд тоже заразился этой журналистской байкой про Виктора Никифорова? — Но я не...

— Юри, твоё настоящее предназначение не в том, чтобы ставить капельницы с магнезией. А в том, чтобы летать, — Стенфорд улыбнулся как-то грустно и чересчур доброжелательно. Возможно потому, что видел в пилотах каких-то героев из детских сказок.

Юри всегда терялся, когда его идеализировали.

— А теперь зайди ко мне, оформим у секретаря все необходимые бумаги, и посидишь у себя дома в отпуске недельку-другую. Пока всё не утихнет. Ну или пока не решишь...

Несмотря на явные заблуждения этого человека, Юри больше не мог сдерживаться и молчать. Он перебил Стенфорда, громко произнеся:

— Спасибо вам большое! — и поклонился. Здесь не было принято кланяться, но что здесь такого, если у Юри это сидело в крови. Благодарность и поклон.

***  
Всё валилось у Юри из рук. Журналисты не уходили, алчно подстерегая свою сенсацию и время от времени стараясь проникнуть внутрь. Одна ушлая дамочка даже ухитрилась закосить за пострадавшую, попасть в приёмный покой и в отделение кардиологии. С собой у неё даже была медкарта с анализами. По словам доктора Стенфорда, экг у журналистки и правда оказалась плохой, поэтому пришлось её взять. Пусть полежит в больнице, места-то есть.

Юри сидел в ординаторской, схватившись за кружку с остывающим чаем — его нынешний спасательный круг, чай с мятой и горными травами, который ему заварила тётушка Сита — и смотрел телевизор. Центральные новостные каналы пережёвывали две новости. Вооружённый конфликт и открытое нападение на машины пилотов в воздушном пространстве Долины Веры и уход Виктора Никифорова.

И, на взгляд Юри, первая новость была гораздо важнее, потому что, согласно Женевскому соглашению, стартовые платформы, курсирующие в воздушном пространстве, обладали суверенитетом и имели право пересекать воздушные границы любых стран. Диспетчерам достаточно было лишь сообщить о приближении их платформы местным службам, но даже это считалось пустой формальностью. Угроза ангелов была международной. То, что творили фанатики из Истинных Праведников — то, что они попытались обстрелять платформу из зенитного комплекса... Да откуда вообще у них оказался этот комплекс?! — было куда важнее, чем другая новость. Но телевизионные каналы упирали, в основном, на неё. Решение всемирно известного Виктора Никифорова, пилота Легендарного, уйти на покой. Давая своё интервью, Виктор улыбался. Юри смотрел и угадывал в его лице еле заметные морщинки вокруг глаз — на экране их заметно не было, но он-то помнил. Юри смотрел и вспоминал, как звучит голос Виктора в тишине уютной квартиры. Вспоминал, насколько теплым может быть простое объятие. Юри становилось страшно, потому что Виктор не мог, не имел права делать из своей прихоти международный скандал! Красиво и со вкусом одетая телеведущая спрашивала у Виктора, неужели он, надежда и опора человечества, оставит свой пост пилота. А Виктор улыбался и отвечал, что недавняя его встреча с бывшим пилотом Кацуки Юри заставила его задуматься о будущем и о ценностях.

А как же моё собственное будущее? Мои ценности? Что же ты за человек, если не понимаешь, с какой лёгкостью ты уничтожаешь их одним ударом? Всю мою жизнь — одним своим заявлением? Ставишь моё решение оставить полёты и стать другим человеком на одну ступень с минутной прихотью и скандалом для жёлтой прессы. Обесцениваешь. Теперь даже самая последняя собака в этом городке услышала и запомнила, что Юри Кацуки — пилот. Теперь при встрече у Юри будут спрашивать, может ли он показать швы, а правда ли, что ангелы большие, а сильно ли он горевал, когда узнал, что вся его семья уничтожена, а почему он больше не летает...

Он ненавидел Виктора и одновременно не мог оторвать от него глаз. Даже на экране телевизора Виктор был притягательно хорош.

Юри понял, что плачет, только после того, как ему на плечо опустилась чужая рука. Тётушка Сурия поглядела на него, покачала головой и поцокала языком.

— Ай-яй-яй, ну что это за вид?

Наверное, вид у него был, и правда, ужасный. С покрасневшими от слёз глазами, с нахмуренными бровями. Юри молчал.

— У меня есть сэндвич с ветчиной. Хочешь? И чай у тебя совсем остыл. Он не поможет, если пить его холодным. Давай-ка немного разогреем.

Она забрала у Юри кружку и поставила её в микроволновку. Та загудела, заглушая очередной повтор интервью Виктора. Впрочем, Юри не нужно было слушать, он уже помнил его наизусть. Повстречал пилота Юри Кацуки, задумался о будущем, решил взять перерыв, поставил Легендарного в док на ремонт, а дальше поглядим, может, техника на что и сгодится...

— Когда мои внуки приезжают ко мне в гости, я всегда спрашиваю у них, всё ли хорошо, — проговорила тётушка Сурия. — Обычно мой младший, Джо — дома мы зовём его Джо, потому что ему нравятся истории про ковбоев, он такой драчун, вечно ходит в синяках — Джо признаётся мне: «Бабушка, я сегодня подрался с моим соседом по парте Катуном, потому что он плохой», и я ему говорю, чтобы он не судил о людях настолько категорично, ведь в человеке обычно сочетается и хорошее, и плохое.

— Я знаю, — сказал Юри. — Я просто не ожидал...

— Никто не ожидал, — тётушка Сурия зашуршала обёрткой, разворачивая вкусный, даже с виду, сэндвич с майонезом, салатом, ломтиками ветчины и сыром. Юри вспомнил, что не успел сегодня нормально позавтракать, и сглотнул слюну.

— Если честно... Не знаю, что мне делать, — признался Юри. Он даже себе не хотел в этом признаваться. Но неожиданно произнёс вслух. Наверное, потому что домашняя атмосфера, которую излучала госпожа Тханом своим присутствием, смогла притупить его напряжение и ненадолго свести чувство опасности на нет.

— Съешь сэндвич, выпей чаю и иди домой. Тебе надо выспаться, Юри. — Когда чужая рука взъерошила его волосы на макушке, Юри даже не отстранился. Ему очень не хватало вот этого всего, домашнего. Прикосновений, заботы. Пусть даже он её и не просил.

Звякнула микроволновка.

— Спасибо, — промямлил он, получая обратно тёплую кружку с чаем.

— И не забудь добавить мёд! — напутствовала тётушка Сурия, подставляя ему блюдечко с сэндвичем. Тот показался Юри просто бесподобным. Чай — тоже. Мёд даже не понадобился.

***  
Поев и приведя мысли в порядок — насколько этот порядок вообще был возможен в его состоянии, — Юри написал необходимые заявления и отправился домой. Ему пришлось пробираться от больницы дворами. Особенно он нервничал, когда дорога вывела его аккурат к посту дежурного возле полицейского участка. Юри, конечно, ничего противозаконного не совершал, но нервничал всё равно, авансом. Постовой совершенно точно смотрел новости. И наверняка слышал, как его, Юри, упоминали в связи с интервью Виктора. Конечно, его фотографии в новостях не показывали — пока не показывали. И с постовым они лично знакомы не были. Но... вдруг?

Впрочем, пронесло. Когда Юри переходил дорогу, полицейский вообще отвернулся и смотрел в другую сторону. Похоже, можно расслабиться, — с облегчением думал Юри. Ещё пара кварталов — и он дома...

Но возле дома его поджидали.

Нет, не журналисты. И, увы, не Виктор. Хотя Виктора он сейчас хотел бы видеть в самую последнюю очередь. После всего того, что тот вытворил с его жизнью, произнеся всего несколько фраз. Сделав его причиной своего ветреного решения об уходе. Повесив на него обвинение, которое фанаты Виктора наверняка не простят. Юри бы сам себе не простил! Хорошо ещё, что он поселился именно здесь. Его дом находился настолько далеко от всех возможных мегаполисов мира, что вряд ли сюда кто-нибудь приедет... Впрочем, как выяснилось, кое у кого нашлись силы на поездку.

Юри ступил на коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать» и достал из кармана ключи — и тут ему прилетел удар в спину. Били ногой и совсем рядом с почками. Юри от неожиданности потерял равновесие, ткнулся носом в собственную дверь, выроненные ключи упали на землю, жалобно звякнув.

— Ты Юри Кацуки? — грозно провыл над ухом нападавший. Голос показался странным. Да кто же сперва бьёт, а потом спрашивает? — Отвечай! Ты?

Ещё один отчаянный пинок заставил очки Юри соскользнуть с переносицы. Он еле-еле успел их поймать, прижал к груди. Хорошо — потому что запасных с теми же диоптриями у Юри не было. Он спрятал очки в карман пальто и развернулся.

— Я.

И уставился на невысокого подростка ростом себе по плечо. Паренёк стоял набычившись, спрятав руки в карманах, а голову — в капюшоне куртки.

— И что он в тебе нашёл?

— Кто?

— Виктор! Ты, тупица, что Виктор в тебе нашёл? Он должен был летать со мной!

Теперь понятно, почему голос показался Юри странным. Он ломался. А ещё подросток говорил нарочито грубо, но звучало это не страшно, а скорее уж смешно.

— А... Летать?

— Ты чо, блядь, глухой? Парные полёты. Минобороны ведёт разработку новых машин! Меня готовили в пару к Никифорову! А ты, козёл, влез и всё испортил!

Юри стоял, близоруко щурился, хлопал глазами и вспоминал. Подросток лет пятнадцати. Самый молодой пилот современности. Тоже с континента Евразии, как и Виктор.

— Ты... Плисецкий?

Парнишка под тонкой курточкой вздрогнул и опустил плечи. Юри даже без очков понял, что оказался прав.

— Да, я Плисецкий Юрий! И два Юрия нам на Платформе не нужны!

— А взрослые знают, что ты здесь? — Юри увидел, что на клумбе под окном, где ещё пару месяцев назад хило цвели рыжие бархатцы, теперь стоит дорожный чемодан на колёсиках. — Похоже, что не знают. Кстати, нельзя драться с незнакомыми людьми, тебе никто не говорил? Некоторые могут дать сдачи. — Он потёр спину и, как мог, отряхнулся. Боль от неожиданного пинка уже ушла. Драться с подростком он, конечно же, не собирался.

— Да пошёл ты! — произнёс ершистый Плисецкий.

Юри наклонился и поднял ключи с земли. Плисецкий сказал так много, и это было слишком невероятно. Верить Юри отказывался. Но, может, он не так расслышал и понял?

— Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты сказал про Платформу? Кстати, я не собираюсь ни на какую Платформу.

Он натянул очки на нос. Пальцы ещё дрожали.

— Я говорил Виктору, что не вернусь. Что я оставил полёты и больше не пилот.

— Блядь, да ты бредишь? Бывших пилотов не бывает. Виктор сказал...

— Мне всё равно, что сказал Виктор! — Юри неожиданно для себя повысил голос. У него был трудный день. Ему разрушили жизнь. И его бесил этот ругающийся матом пацан. Неужели никто никогда не пытался Плисецкого воспитывать? Пусть даже он будет трижды одарён и дважды круглый сирота... — Мне всё равно.

Юри вдохнул холодный уличный воздух, стараясь успокоиться. Плисецкий смотрел на него цепко и зло.

— Уходи. Я говорил Виктору и повторяю тебе. Я не вернусь к полётам.

— Мда? А Виктор говорил другое. И посадочную Платформу уже гонят сюда. И в Легендарном остались твои логи. Аналитики уже взялись за калибровку. Это мне Яков сказал. Типа, всё, Юрка, не видать тебе места второго пилота, как своих ушей. Но если ты отказываешься, то это всё меняет. Виктор — долбодятел, неправильно всё понял, похоже...

Гонят сюда посадочную платформу? Которую? Одну из трёх Северных, что курсируют над Евразией? Случайно не она ли подверглась нападению в воздушном пространстве Долины Веры? Как вообще такое можно было допустить? Они там что, все с ума посходили?!

Юри покрутил в руках ключи, машинально нашёл нужный и вставил его в замочную скважину, повернул. Когда дверь распахнулась, Плисецкий подхватил свой чемодан, смяв колёсиками последний вымерзший кустик бархатцев, и протащил свои вещи через порог. И сам пролез, чуть не отдавив Юри ноги.

— Эй, ты куда?.. — промямлил Юри, но его, похоже, не услышали. Снова.

— Короче, ты меня успокоил, если всё так, как ты говоришь.

Юри оторопело смотрел на наглеца.

— Переночую у тебя, а завтра уже и наши подвалят. Просемафорю им — заберут меня обратно наверх.

— Да... Проходи, располагайся, — «разрешил» Юри, потешаясь над самим собой и над всей этой ситуацией. — Только обувь сними. У меня ходят босиком.

Плисецкий невозможен. Но не выгонишь же за дверь несовершеннолетнего.

Ещё более невозможной была информация, что он принёс с собою. Может, он путает? Логи в Легендарном — его, Юри, персональный ментальный слепок. Единственный и индивидуальный, как отпечатки пальцев. Как Виктор мог поступить таким образом? Не стереть информацию о нём, а сохранить. И даже более: он начал проводить эксперименты и... Выяснил, что они подходят друг другу? А они правда подходят?

Когда Юри летал, о машинах для пары пилотов ещё только начинали говорить. А сейчас, спустя несколько лет, наверняка уже построили. Не будут же проводить калибровку слепков сознания просто так. А Виктор... Почему в интервью он сказал, что прекращает полёты. Лгал? Или имел в виду, что прекрашает полёты одиночные — потому что наконец-то нашёл того, с кем мог бы летать в паре? Он хочет летать с Юри. Он ведь говорил об этом. Когда звал его с собой.

Юри чувствовал себя странно. Как будто ему показали подарок на день рождения — большую коробку, перевязанную нарядным бантом, а потом забрали назад со словами «ты же сказал, что тебе это не надо».

Вот, как он воспринимает Виктора? Как подарок? Желанный подарок. Не стоит скрывать от самого же себя. Очень желанный подарок, который очень страшно открывать — вдруг внутри не то, о чём он мечтает. Или вдруг — то самое, но оно тут же исчезнет, стоит лишь к нему прикоснуться. Вот, точно.

— Эй, ну ты долго ещё будешь в дверях стоять? — громко топая босыми пятками, из кухни показался Юрий Плисецкий. — У тебя пожрать что-нибудь есть? Я часов двенадцать ни хрена не жрал, подыхаю. Чаю хоть завари для начала.

Юри прикрыл входную дверь, чтобы не выстужать дом. Подумал и запер дверь не только на замок, но и на цепочку. Прошёл в прихожую, снял обувь и пальто, обувь поставил в обувницу, пальто и шарф повесил на плечики в шкаф.

Странный ребёнок с похожим, как у него, именем, Юрий Плисецкий, даже не снял куртку. Кроссовки — да, стянул и кинул их на входе в зону гостиной, возле чемодана. На колёсики которого налипли сухие травинки и немного земли. Юри посмотрел на грязь равнодушно, не испытывая ни малейшей эмоции, отрицательной или положительной. Он вспомнил историю Плисецкого. Того обнаружили в опустевшем посёлке спустя день после нападения ангела. Младенец был при смерти. Его выходили, вырастили прямо на Платформе. Он стал замечательным пилотом. Вот только... Наверняка детства у него не было. Как и должного воспитания. Оттого и вёл он себя сейчас, как избалованный, но потерянный мальчишка.

— Пойдём, я покормлю тебя, — сказал Юри, проходя мимо чемодана и кроссовок на кухню. — У меня остались вчерашняя гречневая лапша и жареная говядина. Ты ешь лапшу? — он не удержался и провёл рукой по опущенной голове, по волосам — Плисецкий как раз сел за стол.

— Эй, вот давай-ка вот без этого, — тут же окрысился подросток. — Чо лыбишься-то? Р-руки, я сказал, не тяни! А то все так и лезут...

Волосы у Юрия были светлые, соломенно-жёлтые, они спутались под капюшоном куртки. Глядел мальчишка снизу вверх, словно дикий дворовый кот, который, только покажи слабину, тут же вцепится в тебя когтями и зубами. Этого кота стоило бы опасаться, но вместо этого ещё сильнее хотелось погладить.

— Извини. — Юри убрал руку и не стал спрашивать, кто эти «все». Видимо, не у него одного Плисецкий вызывал желание оберегать и защищать. — Я пока разогрею и поставлю чай, а ты убери вещи и переодевайся, если есть во что. Комната прямо по коридору. В гостиной раскладывается диван, можешь располагаться там.

— Ага, спасибо.

— Позвонить не хочешь? — спросил Юри вслед согнутой спине слезшего с табурета Плисецкого.

— Куда это?

— Своим. Чтобы не беспокоились. Я бы на их месте очень переживал.

Северная Евразийская платформа, с которой сбежал один пилот, а второй, получивший не так давно ранение в бою, не хочет летать потому, что ждёт своего напарника — и нет, Юри не давал согласия быть этим самым напарником для Виктора Никифорова! — эта самая платформа подверглась нападению со стороны фанатиков Истинных Праведников, и, как услышал Юри из новостей, которые транслировались по всем каналам, в этом нападении даже пострадали две машины.

— Лучше предупредить. Сейчас для всех трудное время. Ты же понимаешь.

Плисецкий какое-то время смотрел на него, нахмурив светлые брови. Наверное, считал, что такое выражение лица делает его грозным. На самом деле, нахмуренным его лицо становилось, скорее, забавным. Слишком необычно выглядела эта хмурость в исполнении подростка. Словно он неосознанно копировал кого-то другого.

— Ладно. Позвоню Якову, — наконец согласился он.

Юри вздохнул и повернулся к плите. Вот так.

Что принесёт ему завтрашний день, он не знал, но оставалось надеяться, что он будет лучше, чем сегодняшний. Потому что хуже, чем сегодня, он стать не сможет.

***  
Плисецкий после еды подобрел, расслабился. Слегка заметно, но было видно, что его попустило, успокоило. Такое ощущение, будто он ждал чего-то нехорошего от встречи с Юри, и эти ожидания не оправдались.

Интересно — Юри стало интересно — чем живёт молодой пилот? Он спросил, и оказалось, что — полётами. Было бы странно, если бы Плисецкий занимался чем-то другим, это на причальной-то платформе. Ну, может, компьютерные игры ещё, — думал Юри, вспоминая себя. Вот ему когда-то нравилось свободное время проводить в игровом зале. А Плисецкий только сказал:

— Игрухи? Фу. Да ну, не. Ну, может, стрелялки, но на хрена? За хуй стрелялки, когда вышел наружу, запрыгнул в машинку — и летай себе на здоровье. Мы с Яковом уже давно фигуры разные тренируем. Ну там, это, из высшего пилотажа, сечёшь? Петли всякие, бочки, перегрузки такие, что тебя просто выжимает! Сидишь в ремнях и думаешь, что у тебя сейчас мозги на хуй вытекут через затылок! Вот это — круто!

Плисецкий постоянно ругался, к месту и не очень, красиво, грубо и неожиданно. Юри это дёргало, и он даже спросил, ничего ли ему на этот счёт не говорит начальство.

— Да ну, бля, «начальство», скажешь тоже. Они ж меня усыновили. Яков с Лилией. Баранка мне говорила, что теперь я, как это, дитя без родины. А Яков почему-то сыном полка зовёт. У меня в паспорте, конечно, в месте рождения какие-то ебеня значатся, но настоящий мой дом — там, — Плисецкий дёрнул подбородком вверх. Это могло означать как Северную Евразийскую платформу, так и более обширный географический объект, быть может, даже весь воздушный океан над планетой в целом.

— А то, что по поводу ругани... — Плисецкий вздохнул и как-то замялся. Потом всё-таки сказал: — Ты вот подумай сам. Мне ж, на самом деле, ещё нельзя вот этого всего, — он махнул руками, — геройствовать, жизнью рисковать, я ж ещё ребёнок. Шаришь? Несовершеннолетний. По документам, по закону. А знаешь, сколько я уже народу спас? Я со счёта сбился, сколько этих дур уничтожил. Этих сраных ангелов. При этом, я не спился, не скурился и не кончаю с собой, как некоторые. — Плисецкий хохотнул. — У нас такая нервная работа, да? Диспетчера не отследят, сигнал вовремя никто не пришлёт, не успеешь прилететь — и писец, городу каюк. Туша эта лежит на земле, будто реально, сука, амёба какая-то, педипальцы свои раскидала в стороны и переваривает, блядь. А ты сверху на эту дрянь смотришь и ждёшь, когда она взлетит, мразь. Потому что машинки могут только в воздухе. С земли ядро не достать. Обычная техника его даже близко не трогает. Вот и висишь, ждёшь... Говорят, многие пилоты после этого кончались. Ну да это ж и легко, вышел наружу и прыгнул, страха перед высотой нет совсем. Типа груз вины и всё такое. А ты спрашиваешь, не делают ли мне замечаний из-за того, что я ругаюсь матом. Делают, блядь. И чо? Вон Лилия морщится постоянно. Мне по барабану. Я ещё умом не тронулся, как Попович, и ладно. Ты про Поповича знаешь? — Плисецкий прищурился.

Он пил горячий чай легко, как обычную воду, только раскраснелся, а от разговора — оживился. Движения сделались широкими, свободными. Юри наблюдал за ним, слушал и как-то наоборот закрывался. Плисецкий Юра подавлял, заполняя собою тишину и пустоту. Он был силён морально. И, наверное, никогда, ни в какой ситуации не унывал. Возможно, в силу возраста. Или воспитания. Точнее, его отсутствия.

Юри смотрел на этого нашумевшего, всемирно известного вундеркинда и действительно понимал, как на многое закрывают глаза. На его возраст, на возможные проблемы с психикой, на воспитание. Да, мальчик знает, что он хорош, и ведёт себя соответственно. Но кто-то же должен ему сказать, что не в силе внешней одной только дело, не только стержень он должен иметь, но и мягкость. Прощение к себе и прощение к другим. В трудную минуту это сможет вывезти его так, как вывезло в своё время самого Юри. Он ведь тоже сперва думал про то, чтобы «выйти наружу и прыгнуть», но почему-то не смог. Может, причина в воспитании, которого как раз нет у Юры, может — в мировоззрении. Интересно, Виктор сможет совладать с этим грубым ребёнком, когда они начнут летать парой? Эта мысль причинила Юри неожиданную боль.

— Нет, я ничего не знаю о Поповиче.

— Этот ебанат выдумал себе какую-то Аню. Прикинь. Постоянно с нею разговаривает. С выдуманной девкой. Я спросил, что — знакомая, может, какая? Или ты потерял кого? А он мне ответил, что никого не терял, что вот же она стоит — и на пустое место рядом с собой показывает. Короче, мужик поехал совсем, — и Юра покрутил пальцем у виска.

Юри сглотнул.

— Попович тоже пилот? — уточнил он осторожно, пока Плисецкий прихлёбывал ещё чаю.

— Угу. Причём сперва был обычным техником, копался в движках машинок и самолётов, а потом случайно как-то... Ну, в общем, мы выяснили, что он тоже их, того... Слышит.

Последнее слово Плисецкий произнёс осторожно. Потому что — ага, учёными не доказано, что ангелы воспроизводят звуки. Ни на одной звуковой частоте. И, следовательно, слышать их люди никак не могут. Как и ощущать их приближение. Однако пилоты постоянно говорят, что могут каким-то образом ощущать их присутствие. И дело, скорее всего, даже не в электромагнитных импульсах.

— Разве этому можно научиться? — спросил Юри так же осторожно.

— Да хуй его знает. Может, он латентный был. Скрытый. А потом как-то пробудился. В общем, летает теперь. В основном, второй машинкой на подхвате, всего ведь пару лет назад начал, ещё учится, но уже бывали и самостоятельные вылеты. Ничего, мужик справляется.

Сняв куртку и повесив её на ручку двери позади себя, Плисецкий остался в футболке с длинными рукавами. Юри углядывал в широком растянутом вороте по-птичьи тонкие выгнутые ключицы и линии швов, тоже тонкие, алые, свившиеся в линии многочисленные точки соединения нитей. Плисецкий ведь ещё растёт. Значит, и швы растут вместе с ним. На секунду Юри стало не по себе. Плисецкий это заметил и прямо спросил:

— Ты чо? Ах, это? — он оттянул ворот ниже, будто демонстрируя рисунок алых линий. — А по мне, даже красиво. Сперва хотел татуху поверх набить, но Милка отговорила. Во-первых, я ещё расту. Во-вторых, и так ничо. А у тебя нет?

— Чего нет? — переспросил Юри. Увидеть взрослые швы на не подросшем ещё мальчишеском теле было жутковато.

— Ну, не знаю, может, татуха какая-нибудь? Ты ж из этих, из азиатов. У вас ведь принято?

— Я летал на Восточно-Тихоокеанской платформе, — поправил его Юри. — И я не уголовник, у меня нет татуировок. — Он заголил рукав до локтя, показав кожу.

— А, ну ладно, — Плисецкий пожал плечами. — Нет так нет. Но зря. Ты взрослый, тебе можно. Мог бы и набить... А чего... Ты говоришь «летал». Больше не летаешь? Почему?

Юри натянул рукав обратно, спрятав свои швы от внимательного взгляда, и жалея, что не может спрятаться от Плисецкого целиком. Всё-таки решение дать приют этому неугомонному ребёнку было плохим.

— Я больше не летаю. Вообще. Как ты говоришь, однажды диспетчеры поздно поймали сигнал, идущий от моего родного города. Я вылетел и не успел. После ангела не остаётся никакой органики. Разве что бактерии, может быть. Весь город опустел. Полностью.

Плисецкий замялся. По его лицу это было заметно, он не находил слов.

— И... У тебя там кто-то был? — спросил он осипшим голосом.

Юри ответил спокойно и ровно:

— Моя семья. Вся.

— Оу... Бля. В смысле, прости. Не хотел бередить, и всё такое. Эм-м. А Виктор в курсе?

— Виктор? — Юри поднял на Плисецкого глаза, не понимая. — При чём здесь Виктор?

— Ну... — очевидно, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко, Плисецкий взмахнул руками и чуть не опрокинул с маленького кухонного стола кружку с недопитым чаем. Удержал её и только тогда продолжил: — Что ты поэтому отказываешься летать. Он же ведь там, наверху, уже всех задолбал, знаешь? «Мой Юри» то, «мой Юри» сё.

— Кажется, я ему говорил. Но не уверен, что он услышал, — Юри пожал плечами, стараясь не краснеть. Нечего перед ребёнком показывать свои эмоции. Тем более, такие эмоции.

— Ну, понятно. Да, Виктор такой. Когда не хочет, то не слышит. — Плисецкий хмыкнул. — А я даже не знаю, кого потерял. Там, в моих родных ебенях. В смысле, не хочу сказать, что тебе повезло, и всё такое... Но ты их хотя бы знал. Своих родных. А я был слишком мелким пиздюком. Поэтому ни хуя не помню. Иногда я придумываю себе, какая у меня была бы мамка. Папка. Может, старшие брат или сестра, — взгляд Плисецкого застыл, остекленел на минуту. — Короче, как-то так, да.

Он не ждал сочувствия от Юри. Это стало понятно по тому, как он вскинул подбородок, стоило только Юри машинально дёрнуться, чтобы... Что? Обнять? Накрыть его руку своей и пожать? Откуда в нём это? Жажда тактильного общения? От Виктора заразился? Юри раньше не замечал за собой тяги обнимать почти незнакомых ему людей. Тем более таких, как этот Плисецкий. Впрочем, не то чтобы мальчишка был совсем уж плох. Просто воспитанием его необходимо было действительно заняться.

— Виктор будет летать со мной, — процедил вдруг Плисецкий. — Он мне обещал. Сказал, что два самых лучших пилота должны летать вместе. Мы станем самым сильным экипажем за всю историю полётов.

Зато Виктор слышал его, Юри. Утверждал, что слышал, как Юри заставил Легендарного петь.

— Я не претендую, — ответил Юри и отвернулся к раковине, куда уже составил грязную посуду.

Он не любил оставлять на ночь посуду в раковине, предпочитал мыть её перед сном. Это походило на своеобразную медитацию, помогало обдумать то, что случилось за день, привести мысли в порядок и разложить всё по полочкам.

Юри пустил воду.

Ему нужно было о многом подумать.


	3. Часть 3

Ему снился сон. Настолько откровенный, что стыдно было смотреть. И, в то же время, отвести взгляд было нельзя, невозможно.

Виктор кричал. Набирал сквозь влажные приоткрытые губы воздуха и кричал снова. Запрокинув голову. Выгнув шею. Украшенный бисерным потом лоб поблескивал в полутьме. Виктор вскрикивал так, будто ему было больно, но на самом деле — Юри откуда-то знал — ему было очень-очень хорошо.

Стоило ему приблизиться к Виктору во сне, потянуться, как марево сна начало расплываться, исчезать под пальцами. Виктор обернулся, посмотрел Юри в глаза, и всё стало другим. «Я пытался», — грустно сказал Виктор. Он больше не был раздет. Его тело, утянутое строгим чёрным костюмом, казалось траурно-скромным, подчёркнуто-пуританским. Как и взгляд. Как и понуро опущенное лицо. «Как же так», — разочарованно подумал Юри. И чей-то едкий голос, похожий на голос Плисецкого Юрия, произнёс у него над ухом: «Неудачник».

Растерянный — возбуждённый, расстроенный, грустный и — растерянный, Юри проснулся, выпутался из своего сна, как из тесно обернувшего тело одеяла, медленно и неловко. Сон не отпускал. И казался очень важным. Почему у Виктора был такой траурный вид? Почему на его лице, обычно весёлом и беззаботном, отпечатались страдание и грусть? Юри казалось, что ещё немного — и он поймёт, в чём дело.

Виктор, срывающийся в оргазм, — с загоревшимися от стыда щеками Юри признался себе в том, что видел своего кумира именно таким, — кончающий, он был прекрасен. И тем острее и больнее казался контраст с его траурным поведением.

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь спальни, стучали явно кулаком, — и Юри проснулся окончательно. Тут надо было не обмусоливать фрагменты сна, а срочно узнавать, что понадобилось его временному жильцу, Плисецкому. И следовало поторопиться. Если, конечно, Юри ещё нужна была целая дверь в спальню.

— Да? — крикнул он. — Я уже не сплю.

— Ты, это!.. — Плисецкий ввалился к нему и встал на пороге. — Ты в окно смотрел?

На пацане были одни только пижамные штаны. В леопардовых пятнах. Сиреневого цвета. Юри вздохнул и украдкой проморгался. Сам-то он спал в юката, поэтому, откинув одеяло, смог подняться с кровати, не сверкая обнажённым торсом. Он прошлёпал к окну, потом с досадой фыркнул и вернулся, нашарил на тумбочке очки, надел их и снова выглянул во двор.

На лужайке... Нет, лужайки у него больше не было. На месте, где ещё вчера у него была лужайка, сейчас стояли два вертолёта и толпились люди, у тротуара была припаркована машина местной полиции, а поодаль — два фургона вчерашних телевизионщиков. Журналисты не торопились брать его дом на абордаж по одной простой причине: периметр был оцеплен полицией.

Интересно, как Юри умудрился проспать прилёт вертолётов? Не услышал, надо же.

Вот дверь кабины ближайшего вертолёта распахнулась, и на землю ступил пилот. Снял с головы наушники, а с лица — очки-авиаторы. И оказался Виктором Никифоровым.

— Это Виктор? — уточнил Юри. У него перехватило дыхание, такой Виктор был красивый и... деловитый в своём сером лётном комбинезоне. Не оторваться просто, так бы и смотрел.

— Это ты их сюда вызвал? — с подозрением спросил Плисецкий.

— Нет, — Юри покачал головой. С трудом оторвался от вида из окна, к тому же, Виктор как раз задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на окна его дома. — Думаю, они прилетели из-за твоего звонка.

— Что, вот все они? И телевизионщики? А этот долбоёб здесь что делает? — наверное, последнее относилось к Виктору. — О, глянь, а этих чуваков я даже не знаю...

Юри не смог пересилить своё любопытство и снова выглянул в окно.

— Зато их знаю я, — помрачнев, ответил он. — Это Селестино Чалдини и Пхичит Чуланонт...

— Да ты гонишь?! — ревниво процедил Юра, оттолкнул его от окна и принялся разглядывать их сам. Представителей Восточно-Тихоокеанской платформы. — Чего им здесь нужно?

Юри не ответил. Он знал — что. И не был уверен, что сможет подобрать слова, которыми сумеет убедить этих людей в том, что он действительно больше не хочет летать.

«Но ты же летал с Виктором», — скажет ему Пхичит.

Летал. И ему это, — пусть будут прокляты все ангелы Вселенной, — ему это понравилось.

«Это твой долг, Юри» — наверняка скажет командир Чалдини.

И Юри не найдёт, что ответить ему на эти слова. Долг превыше всего. Даже для такого трусливого и ничтожного слабака, которым был он, слово «долг» не было пустым звуком. Чёрт, как пафосно. До пустоты выхолощено и по-глупому пафосно стали вдруг течь его мысли. Наплевать на себя и вспомнить о долге. Юри криво улыбнулся и отошёл от окна вглубь комнаты.

Похоже, ему всё-таки придётся говорить с ними. Объясниться. Тогда, когда он ушёл, он ушёл без объяснений. Попросту сбежал.

Звук дверного звонка заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. Почти одновременно зазвонил сотовый, зажатый в руке у Плисецкого, — тот выругался. Юри мысленно повторил ругательство и нехотя отправился вниз, к входной двери.

Отправлять «на передовую» Пхичита с Селестино определённо было грубой игрой. С другой стороны, никто не собирался играть с Юри в поддавки, понятное дело. Если у соперника на руках есть такие козыри, то стоит ли удивляться, когда он начинает их использовать? Если журналистов и полицейских без ордера он мог бы на порог не пустить, то с остальными уже было сложнее. Виктор и Фельцман были для него уважаемыми людьми, но всё же незнакомцами, которым Юри, в силу своего воспитания, мог вежливо, но твёрдо сказать «нет», не опасаясь собственных угрызений совести, — настоял на своём решении потому что обстоятельства, потому что траур, потому что — да кто вы вообще такие, что обо мне знаете, не вам за меня решать... То Селестино и Пхичит были для него слишком близкими, чтобы такой фокус прокатил. Оттолкнуть не получится. Придётся разговаривать. Убеждать. Объяснять.

Селестино его тренировал. Учил. Он руководил Восточно-Тихоокеанской платформой, и под его началом Юри совершал свои первые ошибки и первые победы... И, между прочим, именно Селестино отпустил его — негласно, скрепя сердце, потому что видел — ведь ясно видел? — что Юри больше не может управлять своей машиной после гибели родного города. Почему же он сейчас приехал? Звать его назад? Да ещё и Пхичита с собой прихватил... Когда-то они дружили. Уехав, Юри перестал с ним общаться и думал, что Пхичит затаил на него обиду за то, что он ушёл и бросил всё. Однако Пхичит продолжал писать ему. Изредка, но с прежней теплотой, осторожно обходя стороной болезненные для Юри темы.

В дверь звонил именно он. Настойчиво не отнимал руки от кнопки звонка и одновременно улыбался в дверной глазок. Пхичит вообще был очень улыбчивый парень. Юри только вздохнул: чтобы трезвон прекратился, ему придётся впустить их. Возможно, всех. И даже Виктора, который маячил за плечом Пхичита. Впустить всех — ну, за исключением газетчиков.

***  
Сперва Юри разговаривал с Пхичитом, не снимая дверной цепочки. Потом — как и ожидалось, — ему пришлось снять её и посторониться, чтобы разномастная компания смогла пройти внутрь. Юри, с трудом переборов воспитание, заставил себя не кланяться «гостям» при входе, давая тем самым понять, что они для него незваные. Он их не приглашал, не ждал и уж совершенно точно кое с кем не чаял увидеться вновь.

Пхичит, первым стянув обувь, — надо же, он помнил пунктик Юри насчёт пола, — затеял обниматься после долгой разлуки. Виктор, непонятно как раздвинув осанистые, представительные фигуры Якова Фельцмана и Селестино, шагнул в одном ботинке вперёд и с возгласом «Как же я скучал, Юри!» полез обниматься тоже, причём его обширное объятие почему-то показалось Юри слишком неуместным, слишком широким. Показушным даже, что ли. Виктора опять стало слишком много, он будто затмевал собою остальных. Тем удивительнее стал для Юри тот неожиданный момент, когда объятия — да и сам Виктор — сдулись и кончились. Всего лишь после одного только недовольного скрипучего «Никифоров!», слетевшего с губ Якова Фельцмана.

Виктор тут же отступил назад и принялся разбираться со своей обувью. Посуровел, опустив взгляд в пол, упрямо сжал губы. Юри аж сглотнул — он и не предполагал, что Фельцман имел на Виктора такое отрезвляющее воздействие.

— Юри, ну расскажи, как ты здесь устроился, — попытался начать издалека Пхичит, будто бы не решение Юри всё бросить и больше не летать собрало их здесь: самых главных людей с гигантских воздушных платформ и двух талантливых пилотов, будто бы их приезд — всего лишь визит вежливости. Но Селестино со свойственной его народу южной экспрессивностью, сразу перешёл к делу:

— Юри, если ты решил возобновить полёты, то знай, что мы всегда готовы принять обратно.

— Но я ещё ничего не решил! — ответил он, развернувшись к Селестино.

Он никогда не будет летать так, как раньше. Снова? Никогда.

— Мы разрабатываем новый принцип полётов, — мягко сказал Пхичит. Он всё ещё держал Юри за руку. — Два пилота в одной машине. Ты про это уже слышал? Но нужна проверка на совместимость. Если бы...

— Слышал, — пришлось признаться Юри. Он неловко высвободил рукав куртки и отошёл от Пхичита на шаг в сторону гостиной, вглубь дома. Потом перевёл взгляд на Фельцмана.

Высокий и когда-то статный, наверняка даже в своё время прослуживший в каких-нибудь войсках, если судить по выправке, но теперь, во исполнение международных требований о формировании воздушных платформ, оставивший своё гражданство и военный чин в прошлом, Фельцман являлся фигурой яркой и внушительной. Он обладал какой-то подавляющей харизмой, и Юри откровенно страшно было находиться рядом с ним. Такому человеку разве можно отказать хоть в чём-либо? Такой человек — страшный.

— Дядь Яша? — раздался из коридора голос Плисецкого.

— Плисецкий, мы за тобой, — произнёс Фельцман, даже не глядя в его сторону. Он смотрел прямо на Юри. — Собирайся.

Хоть это было сказано не ему, Юри чуть было не дёрнулся собираться тоже. Вот ещё. Нет. Никогда.

— Парные полёты? Ну, без подробностей, но я слышал кое-что, — Юри не сказал, от кого. От Плисецкого. Но тому и так придётся нелегко, судя по выражению лица Фельцмана, так к чему раскрывать, что мальчишка не только беглец, но ещё и болтун.

— Ага, само собой, — торопливо протараторил Пхичит, оборачиваясь. Непоседлив и тороплив, как и раньше. И так же широко и светло улыбается. Юри задавил собственную ответную улыбку, выскочившую совершенно машинально. — Просто если всё же передумаешь, то, может, попробуешь сперва со мной? Вдруг процент совместимости окажется достаточно высоким. Мы ведь уже давно знакомы, были соседями по комнате, пока учились в лётной Академии, да и потом...

— Пхичит, погоди, да не собираюсь я летать! — в сердцах воскликнул Юри. Селестино вздохнул. — Ни один, ни с тобой в паре, ни с кем-то ещё.

— Но почему, Юри? — это протянул Виктор, и его голос звучал недоумённо.

«Я ведь говорил», — подумал Юри, но ничего не сказал вслух. Просто мотнул головой.

В гостиной что-то упало. Похоже, Плисецкий собирался максимально быстро, отчего вещи валились у него из рук. Юри встревоженно обернулся и промямлил:

— Я пойду, помогу... Вы располагайтесь...

Он не представлял, как можно расположиться в узеньком коридорчике маленького домика в шахтёрском посёлке типовой застройки. Ему просто хотелось уйти, и чтобы никто его не тревожил. Не заставлял вспоминать, что он потерял.

Раньше он взлетал в небо беззаботной птицей, оставляя все проблемы и вопросы внизу, на земле. После того, как он лишился всех своих родных, лёгкость и простота исчезли. Для него наступила вечная скорбь. Почему он проводил дома так мало времени? Почему ни о чём серьёзном никогда не разговаривал с сестрой? Почему мало помогал матери и отцу, приезжая на каникулы? Он всегда смотрел вверх, его взгляд вечно был направлен ввысь, к непостоянным облакам и глубокому безграничному небу. А нужно было смотреть на людей, что его окружали. Больше он не допустит... Он не допустит потерь в своей жизни. Он не будет заводить семью и друзей — и таким образом больше никого не потеряет. И ему не будет больно.

Тогда почему у него сейчас так ноет сердце? Почему ему так плохо? Здесь, когда он подчинился своему решению, сделал осознанный выбор?

Юри не заметил, как Фельцман пошёл за ним. Возможно, чтобы поторопить Плисецкого. Возможно, чтобы что-то сказать ему наедине.

— Если ты твёрдо решил отказаться от шанса на возвращение, то никто не будет тебя винить. Но если Виктор...

— Виктор здесь не при чём! — перебил Фельцмана Юри и осёкся от собственной резкости. — Извините. Виктор не при чём. Я думал, он улетел навсегда. Мы с ним попрощались.

— Понятно, — складки на сухом лице Фельцмана прорезались ещё глубже.

— Была необходимость спасти этот посёлок от нападения, Виктор попросил помощи, и я помог. Я вовсе не хотел снова летать. У меня уже другая профессия. И если бы не этот случай, то я бы не стал ничего этого делать.

— Необходимость есть и сейчас, — проронил Фельцман. — Они стали крупнее. Иногда приходят не по одиночке, а по двое. Один пилот не справляется. Машины можно усилить, надстроить, но для контроля за техникой одного человека уже будет мало, нужны двое. Я не предлагаю тебе тестирование именно с Никифоровым, он тот ещё фрукт, и мало кто может вытерпеть его длительное время; само собой, общение и работа с ним могут оказаться сложными. Но если ты сможешь вернуться в строй, Кацуки Юри, — просто вернуться, то это уже будет хорошо. Больше шансов на победу над этими тварями — это всегда хорошо. Подумай.

Юри слушал его короткий монолог, вжавшись спиной в противоположную стену прихожей. Договорив, Фельцман прошёл вперёд, занимая своей широкой фигурой почти всё пространство короткого коридора.

Вернуться. Не потому, что ему предоставили выбор, а потому, что иначе нельзя. Нельзя в принципе сидеть и взвешивать «за» и «против».

Родители всегда им гордились, — внезапно вспомнил Юри. Мать смотрела на него с теплом во взгляде. Отец жал его руку, держа её обеими ладонями, так, словно Юри был ему дорог.

Юри сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. Так всегда бывало, когда он вспоминал родных. Горло перехватывало, на глаза норовили навернуться слёзы. Нет. Не подходящее место и время для сожалений и слёз.

Его нашли, он нужен. Без него у человечества меньше шансов на победу. Если он вернётся, то сможет заниматься тем делом, которое родители считали благородным.

Юри вздохнул и выпрямил спину, расправил плечи.

— Хорошо. Я попробую, — сказал он.

Пхичит захлопал в ладоши. В дверях гостиной показался Плисецкий с чемоданом в руках. Он фыркнул и прошёл мимо него молча. Фельцман, шедший следом, кивнул и подал ему руку. Пожатие у него было крепким и уверенным, рука — широкой и горячей.

На Виктора Юри старался не смотреть. Специально. Он даже в вертолёт сел к Селестино, хотя и понимал, что все они, в итоге, поднимутся на Северную Евразийскую платформу.

***  
Платформа парила за пределами города, над облаками. Юри, оказывается, уже успел позабыть, насколько платформы бывают громадными. Они застилают горизонт, а вертолёт всё летит и летит вперёд, приближается, и вот уже, насколько хватает глаз, впереди и над головой вырастает воздушный город. Ангелы никогда не нападают на платформы. Быть может потому, что чувствуют сродство. Иномирное сродство, которое не может объяснить ни один человеческий научный гений. Говорят, если проникнуть в самый центр — изначальный центр, скрытый под человеческими постройками, хозяйственными и жилыми блоками, которые, как было поначалу, возводили по срочной необходимости и без чёткого плана, — то можно найти сердечник, который и держит всю эту махину в воздухе: металл, пластик, камень и людей. Но пока учёные ищут способ безопасно исследовать феномен, объединённые межнациональные экипажи используют платформы как базу для устройства цехов по ремонту своих летательных машин, для отдыха и, — что уж там говорить, — для жизни. Некоторые годами не спускаются на землю, так и живут в воздухе.

Но, конечно, ради спокойствия обывателей, принято говорить, будто платформы держатся в воздухе, питаемые энергией атома. Как будто здравомыслящие люди в это верят, — Юри хмыкнул, не сдержавшись. Все они — пилоты, техники, ремонтники, медики, прочий персонал и начальство — все они, наверное, сумасшедшие, если не боятся, что однажды платформы, которые не пойми как летают, по какой-то неведомой причине рухнут на землю. А наука так и не сможет объяснить, почему же они столько времени провисели в воздухе, словно в насмешку над земным тяготением... Кстати насчёт тяготения. Некоторые строили теории о том, что платформы, как и машины, как и ангелы — это всего лишь проекции из иного измерения, физические законы которого отличаются от земных. Юри про измерения не задумывался. Он просто летал, и всё. Летал — раньше, конечно же. Не теперь, когда один только взгляд в небо причинял ему почти физическую боль.

***  
Путь от вертолётной площадки до лаборатории, расположенной в техническом отсеке, оказался ужасно коротким. Юри, кажется, и не заметил, как прошагал несколько метров от продуваемой холодным горным ветром поверхности до лифтов. Виктор неожиданно оказался рядом и первым нажал на клавишу вызова.

— Нам вверх, на третий этаж, — сказал он, поглядывая на Юри.

Точнее, разумеется, ему казалось, что Виктор Никифоров смотрит именно на него. Что не могло быть правдой. Юри, стиснув зубы, отвернулся и принялся разглядывать ближайшую стену. Лифт пришёл почти сразу, стеной полюбоваться не удалось. Затылок Виктора, в лифте, оказался куда как интереснее. Юри завороженно смотрел на коротко остриженные концы волос, на нависающую над ухом косую чёлку. С виду волосы у Виктора были такими мягкими, но, тем не менее, даже не примялись от обода лётных наушников. Заметив, что Виктор рассматривает его самого в отражении гладкой панели лифта, Юри неожиданно для себя смутился, вздрогнул и отвёл глаза.

— Не возражаете, если сперва проведём тестовую калибровку с моим пилотом? — спросил Фельцман у Селестино. — Техникам предоставили начальные данные, поэтому предварительные настройки уже сделаны.

— Нет, разумеется, не возражаем, — Селестино взмахнул руками. — В конце концов, мы ведь у вас в гостях! Делайте, как вам удобнее!

— Юри, кстати, откуда у них твои данные? — Пхичит отвлёкся от своего коммуникатора, на котором до этого быстро, двумя руками, набирал текст какого-то сообщения.

Как всегда, он видел самую суть.

Лифт довольно жёстко притормозил, и двери распахнулись. Уже на ходу — почему они шли по коридору так быстро? Почти бежали! — Виктор возглавлял процессию, показывал дорогу — Юри успел прошептать, наклонившись к Пхичиту:

— Я летал на Легендарном.

— Да ты что?! Правда? — вскрикнул Пхичит во весь голос, и надежды Юри на тишину и секретность рухнули. На них обернулись не только Виктор и Фельцман с Селестино, но и проходящий мимо техник, одетый в тёмно-синий комбинезон.

— Так вышло. Я сначала не хотел и не собирался, — прошипел Юри. — Потом расскажу.

— Обязательно! — Пхичит даже схватил его за плечо, — чтобы Юри уж точно помнил о том, что пообещал.

А потом они вошли в лабораторию. Техники при виде них засуетились, забегали. Юри попросили сесть в кресло, отдалённо напоминавшее ложемент. Без нитей, разумеется. Один из техников приладил Юри на голову сплетённый из множества проволочек шлем, намазал гелем контакты и прикрепил их к его вискам.

— А током меня не шарахнет? — услышал Юри преувеличенно боязливый голос Виктора. Оказывается, тот уже сидел в соседнем кресле. Проволочный шлем придавал Виктору дурашливый вид. Должно быть, сам Юри выглядел не лучше.

— Не беспокойтесь, всё уже настроено, — сказал один из техников, обращаясь к Виктору. — Теперь нам нужно только подтвердить контакт.

— И... Как это будет? — рискнул спросить Юри. — Мне так толком ничего и не объяснили.

— Сейчас мы настроимся на альфа-ритмы вашего мозга... — техник начал говорить, и Юри видел, как тот открывает рот и даже жестикулирует... Но больше не слышал ни звука. Только смутный гул, словно из-под воды. Ну, какой из него специалист? Максимум — поднять в воздух машину или, может быть, ещё поставить капельницу. Тем не менее, он сделал вид, будто слушает торопливые объяснения техника. Кивал, будто что-то понял.

Принцип связи был тот же, что у пилота с машиной. Только теперь цепь включала в себя ещё одно звено, к машине могли обращаться двое. Нужно было лишь подтвердить синергичность их связи, и для этого их с Виктором сейчас должны были замкнуть друг с другом — друг на друге? — и с Легендарным. Юри внезапно забеспокоился, он захотел спросить, насколько полной будет связь, его испугала глупая мысль о том, что его давнишнее увлечение Никифоровым каким-то образом всплывёт в его голове и передастся Виктору, — вот будет позор, если тот узнает... Но ведь чтение мыслей невозможно, так что его страхи — обычная паранойя, бояться нечего, Юри, успокойся, — и тут чей-то голос из динамиков скомандовал:

— Начинаем! Тридцать процентов, поехали! — Юри услышал это и машинально зажмурился... Моргнул...

Ничего не произошло.

Должно быть, они с Виктором не синергичны. Или кто-то из персонала ещё не нажал на главную кнопку. Может, ещё будет обратный отсчёт. Или...

В глазах отчего-то поплыло, угол зрения странно сместился. Юри повернул голову и увидел человека, похожего как две капли воды на него самого. Человек сидел в дурацком кресле, с проволочным шлемом на голове и казался очень маленьким. Человек, похожий на него, покрутил головой, поднял руку и неловко, будто неумело, снял очки.

Юри тут же наполовину ослеп. Один глаз словно стал видеть нечётко, расплывчато, как будто...

Он испуганно вздохнул. Сбился с ритма и тут же начал задыхаться. Нелегко дышать, когда кто-то дышит за тебя.

Минутная паника прошла так же быстро, как и началась, когда Юри осознал свои ощущения. В нём... Был кто-то. Не перехватывал контроль, не читал мысли, а просто был. И имел на его тело такое же право, как и он сам. Им — двоим — было удобно, комфортно, — так, словно они родились такими, словно их всегда было двое.

Всегда? От рождения? Юри схватился за ручки кресла, под пальцами что-то треснуло. Дужка очков. Юри повернул голову в противоположную сторону и увидел Виктора, который силился встать из кресла, и которого держал за плечо Фельцман, не давая подняться.

— Нет уж. Ты сам хотел узнать, получится или нет. Теперь поздно сбегать, Витенька, — прорычал Фельцман, удерживая его в кресле. — Не суетись уже, дай людям поработать.

— Пустите, — выдавил Юри, и его голос задвоился, зазвучал в унисон с Виктором. Двойная паника и — внезапно — двойное осознание! — Получилось... Дядя Яша, всё получилось, — добавил Юри — Виктор — тише, и Юри понял, что говорил всё это на незнакомом ему языке. На родном языке Никифорова и Фельцмана.

Фельцман кивнул и отошёл в сторону, скрылся из обзора. Юри снова повернул голову и увидел себя, повернул снова — и увидел Виктора. И залип, засмотрелся.

Чужих мыслей он пока не слышал, не чувствовал. А страх и паника — они ведь вполне могли быть его собственными. Страх и одиночество. Слишком много и того, и другого. Слишком много для одного человека.

— Пятьдесят процентов, самочувствие в пределах нормы, — прозвучало из громкоговорителя. — Продолжаем повышать.

«Стойте», — попытался выкрикнуть Юри, но не успел и захлебнулся своими словами. Стало поздно. Он почувствовал Виктора. Всего и сразу, везде. Виктор был его недостающей частью, потерянным сном, наполнением его тоскливого одиночества, Виктор утолил его жажду ещё до того, как та проснулась. Юри припал к нему и понял, что точно так же, со страстью умирающего, со своей стороны к нему тянется Виктор.

— Шестьдесят... Семьдесят... Повышаем дальше.

«Если это семьдесят процентов, то я уже боюсь сотни», — услышал Юри неожиданно чётко и ясно. И рассмеялся — мысленно, потому что это действительно было смешно. Все его страхи, опасения. Они были смешными. Ему — им — нечего было бояться. Виктор принимал его таким, каким он был. И отдавал себя в ответ, всего и сразу, без утайки. Бояться? Нет. Юри хотел большего, а страха не было. Была радость. Они всё-таки подходят друг другу, они будут вместе.

***  
Когда тест завершился, когда с Юри сняли шлем и разрешили встать с кресла, напоследок измерили давление и наконец-то отпустили, Юри с облегчением вышел из комнаты. Ему хотелось побыть одному, но люди вокруг всё не успокаивались, дёргали и теребили его вопросами. Как самочувствие? Не кружится ли голова? Не двоится ли в глазах? Он осознаёт себя? Что он чувствовал? Услышав этот вопрос, Юри споткнулся на ходу и быстро соврал, что не чувствовал ничего особенного. Всё в пределах нормы.

Говорить о страхе и одиночестве одного из самых известных пилотов человечества? Смешно. Ему не поверят. И потом, это личное. Радость от успешности теста — личное и подавно. Юри внезапно стало стыдно за эту радость, потому что он так и не смог определить её как эмоцию Виктора. Частично она принадлежала и ему самому.

— Юри, постой! — услышав голос Никифорова, он припустил по коридору ещё быстрее, стараясь ровно переставлять ноги. — Ну, подожди. Скажи хоть, ты теперь согласен?

Он не понимал, на что должен согласиться, и потому убегал.

— Юри! Куда же ты?

Куда? Действительно, здесь ему некуда было идти. Ему даже не показали, где тут находятся спальные отсеки, не сказали, в какую каюту его определили и определили ли вообще. Сразу потащили проходить эти тесты, да кто так вообще делает?!

— Я хочу отдохнуть, — пробормотал Юри, еле расслышав сам себя. — Где здесь можно присесть?

Внезапная слабость от потери чего-то невосполнимого нахлынула и оказалась настолько сильной, что Юри решил усесться прямо на пол. Колени задрожали сильнее, отказываясь справляться с весом тела. Юри прислонился к ближайшей стене и начал съезжать по ней вниз. Сильные руки поймали его за плечи, сжали, впечатали в стену, заставляя оставаться на ногах. Знакомые руки, будто свои собственные. Юри затрясло. Ему показалось, что он слышит и чувствует, как напрягаются чужие мышцы, чтобы держать его. Знакомые глаза. Кажется, он всю жизнь видел их в зеркале. Знакомые волосы, такие выгоревшие, выбеленные солнцем. Знакомое тело — Юри поднял руку и положил ладонь Виктору на грудь, попытался оттолкнуть. Почему он один был таким слабым? Виктор даже не шелохнулся. Правда, в следующее мгновение его повело, прижало к Юри, будто Виктор ослаб, потерял устойчивость и попросту упал вперёд. Юри успел подхватить его за локти.

— Пойдём ко мне, — прошептал Виктор ему на ухо. — Нам надо отдохнуть, выспаться.

Юри тоже чувствовал, что надо. И надо именно к Виктору. Но вместе с тем понимал, что занимать каюту звезды, пилота Легендарного, будет неправильно. Он так и сказал:

— Это будет неправильно. Люди скажут...

Но Виктор его не слушал. Он гнул своё:

— Хочу летать только с тобой. Тесты определили, что мы подходим друг другу, но я и так это знал. Юри, мне всё равно, что будут говорить другие люди. О нас, о тебе. Мне важен только ты. — Он схватил его за руку. Пальцы Виктора казались такими тёплыми, а прикосновение — неожиданно откровенным, пронизывающим. Юри ощутил, как загорелись его щёки. Он попытался отказаться ещё раз.

— Виктор, — почти прошептал он, теряя силу воли, — я бы очень этого хотел, но боюсь...

— Не бойся, — перебил его Виктор. Остановил все слова возражения одним жестом — провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль скулы Юри, не сводя с него глаз.

Юри сглотнул. Страх и врождённая осторожность вопили в нём, что они с Виктором срочно должны уйти хотя бы из этого коридора. Их могли увидеть. После такого сплетен и слухов не оберёшься. Ладно он, Юри, но ему бы не хотелось, чтобы у Виктора из-за него потом были проблемы. А ещё какая-то червоточинка внутри Юри твердила, что надо поддаться, дать себя уговорить и отправиться с Виктором в каюту. И будь что будет. Воспользоваться эмоциональной встряской и проснувшейся тягой будет очень легко. Быть с Виктором, летать с Виктором, ах, как это было бы легко!

— Я не могу, — жалобно простонал Юри, пятясь от Виктора и сползая по стене на пол, — это неправильно.

— Да что неправильного?! — в сердцах воскликнул Виктор.

— Все будут думать... — выдавая потаённые страхи, Юри внезапно начал захлёбываться вздохами и словами, в нём поднялась паника. Он снова, как и несколько лет назад, переставал владеть собой. Как тогда, когда решил бросить летать из-за своей неудачи и смерти близких. — Нет, не так... Все и так знают. Я — посредственность, Виктор!

— Что?..

— Потому что ты... Виктор Никифоров. Ты — звезда. А я — простой никому неизвестный пилот-неудачник... Ничего особенного из себя не представляю...

Виктор фыркнул.

— Что за глупость. Это ты сам выдумал или подсказал кто? — он отрицательно мотнул головой, - в любом случае, не важно. Люди могут говорить, что им угодно. На самом деле, они хотят только новизны и зрелищ. Удиви их — и будешь их фаворитом, вот и весь секрет. Юри, что за самоуничижение? Что значит «посредственность»? Ты знаешь, каков ты на самом деле. И, что важнее, я тоже это знаю, я был там, помнишь? Разве не это самое важное?

— Это...

— И разве после всего, что было, ты на самом деле хочешь, — продолжал допытываться Виктор, — вернуться обратно вниз и прятаться на земле до конца своих дней? После того, как мы летали вместе, Юри?..

Юри тяжело вздохнул. Виктор говорил так легко, и будто в сердце его читал.

— Ты хочешь другого, — уверенно сказал Виктор. — И я хочу.

Юри сглотнул. Его паника отступала прочь так же иррационально быстро, как началась. Он знал, о чём говорил Виктор.

— Быть вместе, — прошептал Юри, протянул руку и схватил Виктора за предплечье. Он не заметил, когда Виктор успел сесть перед ним на корточки, но теперь их лица были на одном уровне. Юри сглотнул и качнулся вперёд. Виктор — тоже, и прижался к его лицу своей щекой, губами уткнувшись в ухо.

— Я так долго шёл к тебе, Юри...

Юри закатил глаза, зажмурился, чувствуя, как его сотрясает странная дрожь. Это было почти то, чего он хотел. Виктор — с ним, так близко, как это возможно.

— Да, — смог выдохнуть он.

— А ты меня так долго отталкивал...

Под зажмуренными веками начали собираться слёзы. Юри ощутил тяжёлое отчаяние и не сразу сообразил, что чувство было не его, а Виктора.

— Я боялся. Прости.

— Что ещё мне было делать, — Виктор вздохнул, и его тёплый вздох щекоткой подразнил волосы Юри. — Когда я тебя услышал, то понял, что пропал. В тот день, в Легендарном. Юри, ты был как ангел. Только сильнее. И чище.

Юри растерянно слабо улыбнулся. Он не понимал слов Виктора. Те ощущения было не описать словами. Но он чувствовал.

Его руки будто сами взметнулись, чтобы обнять Виктора за плечи.

Наверное сейчас, со стороны, Кацуки Юри и Виктор Никифоров казались странной парой. Но Юри было всё равно.


	4. Часть 4

С самого рождения он знал, что не один. Чувствовал. Рос, не зная одиночества и грусти, потому что, стоило лишь прислушаться к себе, как возникали образы, настолько множественные и богатые на краски, ощущения, впечатления, что грусть и одиночество пропадали сами собой. Позже он стал понимать, что ощущения и впечатления были как раз его собственные. Оценка хорошо-плохо, красиво-ужасно — тоже принадлежала ему. А образы доходили до него равнодушными, обезличенными. Так может транслировать картинку телевизор. Или отслеживать окружающий мир какая-нибудь амёба. Сравнение с амёбой даже ближе к правде, потому что телевизор транслирует программу, созданную людьми с каким-то замыслом, но в видениях его детства замысла никогда не было и в помине.

Только потом, года в три-четыре, когда на землю спустились первые Небесные Странники, он понял, чьё путешествие видел. Он рассказал об этом. Вслух. Людям. И это стало его первой ошибкой.

***  
— Привет, я опоздал, знаю, прости, но ты бы видел этих двух имбецилов, пиздец что было! — затараторил Юра, только усевшись в один из ложементов, — их тут стояло по кругу целых восемь, все пустые, как обычно. Ему пришлось зажмуриться, когда вспыхнул свет. Он всегда загорался, видимо, реагируя на движение. Или на температуру человеческого тела или ещё на какую-нибудь хрень. Об этой комнате никто не знал, Юра осторожно спрашивал техников и даже планы Платформы смотрел: на этом месте не было никакой комнаты. Юра постарался, чтобы никто о ней не узнал. Эта потайная комната стала его личным секретом.

— Ну что ты молчишь? Я же сказал, прости! Я извинился, слушай, ну. Чо, обиделся?

Иногда собеседник ему не отвечал, но это бывало редко. Каждый раз Юра начинал задумываться, а с кем, собственно, он говорит? Не поехала ли у него кукушечка, как у того же Поповича. Но...

— Что за имбецилы? — донеслось до его мыслей.

Юра облегчённо вздохнул: сеанс молчания и самокопания откладывался. Пока собеседник отвечал ему, Юра иррационально верил в собственную нормальность.

— Никифоров и этот азиат. Кацуки. Прикинь, он бывший пилот. И Никифоров уломал-таки его вернуться к полётам! Я охренел, когда узнал! Ведь готовили-то меня!..

— Ты ещё маленький, — сказал ему бесплотный собеседник.

— Чо, блядь?! — Юра тут же вспылил, услышав самый главный довод, который приводили против того, чтобы ему разрешили работать в паре.

— Ты нестабильный, Юра. У тебя ещё не до конца сформировавшийся мозг.

— Чо, хочешь сказать, я тупой?!

Сперва эти двое в коридоре торчали в обнимку почти полчаса, не давая Юре пробраться в техническое окно, из которого он попадал в эту комнату. Юра следил за их соплями и объятиями, психуя, что теряет время. Теперь ещё это... На фига он вообще сюда припёрся? Чтобы его оскорбляли?

— Козлина ты, слышишь?! Тебя вообще не существует, я тебя выдумал!

— Нестабильное соединение, плавающая волна, поток постоянно меняет силу... Юра, только я могу общаться с тобой. Ни у кого другого не получится создать с тобой устойчивый мост из мозговых волн... По крайней мере ещё лет пять, а то и восемь. Им не хватит мощности.

Юра закусил губу, стараясь сдержать мысли. Самым сложным было изображать мысленное молчание. Но он и это умел. Научился за столько-то лет болтологии.

— И я рад. Что ты не с Никифоровым. Потому что иначе ты бы забыл обо мне.

— Эй... — Юра даже раскрыл глаза, до этого плотно зажмуренные. — Неправда! Я бы ни за что тебя не бросил!

Столб света в комнате показался ему уже не таким ярким, как при входе. Должно быть потому, что зрачки уже приспособились к свету после тёмного технического коридора. В очередной раз Юра задался вопросом, где он находится? А не в комнате ли он с сердечником Платформы. Это было бы... логично. Помещение, которого не существует ни на одной карте. Ложементы эти — будто в летательной машине. Ходят же слухи, что Платформы были построены из первых уничтоженных ангелов, как и машины. И вот оно, доказательство. Только в ангелах есть ядро, которое нужно уничтожить, чтобы махина подохла, — Юру учили отыскивать и уничтожать эту хрень. А в машинах вместо ядра стоят сердечники, они всегда рядом с кабиной пилота, поблизости — чтобы обеспечить наилучший контакт человеческого разума и корабля. Или двух человеческих разумов, как в случае Никифорова и этого пришлого Кацуки. И ещё одно доказательство в пользу того, что он, Юра, сейчас в этой дурацкой сердечной комнате. Его неокрепший, блядь, детский мозг, который, тем не менее, смог вступить в контакт с чьим-то другим — наверняка благодаря мощному усилителю. Сердечнику, ядру — какая разница, как эта хрень называется. Юре важно было узнать другое.

— Кто ты такой? Ты человек? Пилот? Как мы можем связываться друг с другом? Где ты?

Его собеседник долго молчал. Будто выговорил всё, что хотел, и теперь неохотно подбирал слова на ещё один разговор. Но Юра его чувствовал — это молчаливое присутствие — он слышал их связь. Рядом с ним был кто-то. Не физически, нет. Неоформленно. Это можно было назвать теплом — если бы в одиночестве ему было холодно. Или другим человеком — ну, если представить на минутку человека, который не дышит, не шевелится, не имеет запаха, но, тем не менее, находится рядом.

— Я не знаю, кто я. Я просто есть, — услышал Юра наконец. И эти слова показались ему наполненными грустью. — А связываемся мы с тобой потому, что ты хорошо умеешь слушать. Ты услышишь любого, у кого найдётся достаточно сильный передатчик.

— Передатчик? В смысле, сердечник?

— Я не знаю, Юра. Может быть, ты так его называешь. Рядом со мной есть что-то, что позволяет слышать... много чего. И однажды я услышал тебя.

— Однажды, когда я пробрался в эту комнату? — Юра вздохнул. Он был тогда ещё совсем мелким. Сбежал с тренировки что ли. Или у него просто было свободное время, которое он решил потратить на исследование технических переходов. — Значит, ты можешь меня слышать, когда я у себя в машине? Может, мне и не нужно приходить каждый раз сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой?

— Юра... — на сей раз голос зазвучал с лёгкой укоризной. Так бывало, когда он слишком много матерился от бешенства или нёс всякую хрень. — Лет через пять-восемь, возможно.

Ах. Снова эта шняга про неокрепший детский мозг.

— Я понял, — буркнул Юра, — Можешь дальше не объяснять, не тупой... Значит, ты не другой пилот?

— Нет. Не думаю. Я никогда не выхожу отсюда. Где бы я ни был. Я всегда здесь.

Юра снова грешным делом подумал, что он псих, которому глючится воображаемый голос в голове.

— Это фигово, — произнёс он вслух. — Могли бы встретиться, поболтать, как нормальные люди.

— Мне нравится болтать с тобой.

Чужие слова были окрашены чем-то положительно-тёплым, как будто улыбкой или объятием. Юра вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в ложементе. Снова закрыл глаза. Понемногу на него накатывала сонливость.

— Мне тоже нравится. И совсем не страшно, что ты можешь меня слышать, все-все мысли. И плевать, что я не знаю, где ты находишься. Главное, что ты мой друг.

— Друг. И, Юра, ты меня не выдумал. Я действительно существую.

— Все вы так говорите, — Юра фыркнул вслух. До него донёсся чужой смех. Яркий, будто искрящийся.

— Я реален. Хоть у меня и нет тела, которое может летать, как твоё.

— Ты — машина?

— Вряд ли. Слишком уж человечен.

— Другая Платформа?

— Тем более нет.

— А может ты другой пилот, только в коме? Почему ты говоришь, что у тебя нет тела? Это хреново, без тела-то. — Юра внезапно представил чей-то голый мозг в колбе, окружённой подведёнными к ней проводами, и ему поплохело. — Пиздец. Скажи, что это не ты!

— Юра... Я не знаю. У меня очень много времени ушло на то, чтобы научиться себя идентифицировать, как личность. Ты мне в этом очень помог, когда начал со мной общаться. Но я не знаю, кто я. Не помню. Очень смутно.

— Ага! То есть, что-то такое о себе, как о человеке, ты знаешь?! — Юра порадовался этой маленькой победе.

— Очень мало. Свет. Тепло. Очень жарко, и вокруг всё зелёное. Это дерево? Или луг? Я не знаю, Юра. Мне очень сложно сопоставлять понятия.

— С чем сопоставлять?

— С чужими мыслями и образами. Чтобы понять, что именно видел я в своём детстве.

— Детстве! Значит, ты точно человек, если говоришь, что был ребёнком!

— Я помню, что был очень маленький. Наверное. — Теперь мысли неведомого собеседника Юры окружало смущение. — Не знаю. Не уверен, что это вообще мои воспоминания, понимаешь? — смущение пополам с неуверенностью. И серая бессильная обречённость. Как часто Юре случалось ощущать эти эмоции — чужие эмоции, исходящие от его друга. И каждый раз Юра ничем не мог помочь, не знал как. А ведь именно его расспросы, в итоге, порождали эти чувства. — Это может быть чья-то чужая информация. Которую я получил случайно, прислушиваясь к мыслям других пилотов. Не уверен, есть ли я вообще, в таком случае. И есть ли ты, или я тебя выдумал. Юра. Ты здесь?

— Здесь. И я настоящий. А если ты начнёшь думать иначе... — Юра стиснул кулаки в отчаянии, — ...то я отыщу тебя и набью морду, понятно? Чтобы не смел даже мне тут. Слушать других пилотов. Ты мне чо, изменяешь? — слова выскочили быстрее, чем он смог подумать, стоит ли вообще произносить это вслух.

В ответ раздался хохот. Будто бы даже почти настоящий.

— Нет, Юра. Я только твой. Никаких измен.

— То-то же!

Юра ощутил, как его внезапно окатило теплом. Не изменяют ему. Они друзья.

— Жалко только...

— Что, Юра?

— Я не знаю твоего имени.

— Так ведь и я его не знаю.

Юра представил, что мог бы звать своего собеседника по имени так же легко, как и он — его, и ему отчего-то сделалось жарко. И сердце забилось чаще. И подскочило от громкого звука вызова комма, который валялся в кармане Юриной куртки.

— Б-блядь!! — выкрикнул Юра в голос, вздрогнув в ложементе.

— Что? Юра, что случилось?

— Фельцман случился. Щас отвечу. — Дрожащей рукой Юра вытащил комм и нажал на приём вызова, предусмотрительно отклонив трансляцию видео и оставив только голос. После первых же слов Якова ему пришлось отодвинуть руку от уха подальше. Фельцман был явно не в духе, и потому орал:

— Плисецкий! Ты где ходишь? Вечно тебя нет, когда нужен! А ну мухой сюда!

— Куда сюда? Что там у вас? Пачка ангелов на подлёте?

— У нас планёрка, общий сбор! Через десять минут, чтобы был как штык! И к Лилии зайди после, покажись, не смей шляться повсюду, как невоспитанный маленький засранец! Хотя почему «как»?!

Юра закатил глаза, запрокинув голову к мерцающему потолку, и скорчил рожу. Дядя Яша был в своём репертуаре, заботливый, как папочка. Хорошо, что у них с Лилией не было своих детей, такой заботы они бы не пережили.

— Скоро буду. Зайду. Всё, отбой, — он поспешил сбросить вызов, пока Яков не начал допытываться, где именно он ходит. Ему придётся поторопиться, чтобы успеть в главный зал к началу планёрки. Путь из комнаты с сердечником до конференц-зала, находящегося почти на поверхности, был неблизкий. Возможно, придётся воспользоваться техническим лифтом, чтобы успеть. Но Юра за годы путешествий совершенно точно знал, где находятся те или иные ходы-выходы, в том числе и лазы, ведущие в шахту лифта.

— Надо идти, зовут, — пояснил Юра и вздохнул в сожалении. Он так и не рассказал, что побывал внизу, на земле.

— Хорошо, — донеслось до него мягко. Чужие слова и мысли словно обнимали, укутывали в мягкий кокон, баюкая и успокаивая. Юра вздохнул и пообещал себе, что скоро сделает то, что давно уже хотел сделать. Они ещё не разговаривали об этом, но... Он хотел заснуть тут. И посмотреть, что из этого получится. Окажется ли сон совместным, приснится ли им обоим что-нибудь приятное, будет ли соединение ещё глубже, чем сейчас? Юра хотел, чтобы его друг ощутил не только его мысли, но и смог побывать в его теле. Глупые фантазии. Разумеется, он молчал о них.

— Иди, Юра.

— Да...

***  
На повестке дня — или, скорее уж, вечера, — было три вопроса. Сперва рассказали об успешно прошедшем эксперименте над Никифоровым и его найдёнышем Кацуки. Юра, сидя на пластиковом стуле в середине зала и старательно прячась от зоркого всевидящего ока Фельцмана между других пилотов, техников и прочего персонала, с удивлением услышал то тут, то там приветственные хлопки и даже разговоры о том, что, де, хорошо, что Кацуки вернулся. Особенно сочно шумели из первого ряда, куда обычно сажали всяких шишек и гостей из других регионов. Юра уже их видел сегодня: какой-то улыбчивый азиат, кажется, Пхичит Чуланонт, и начальство с его Платформы. Похоже, Кацуки Юри был неплохим пилотом в своё время. Старательно гоня от себя профессиональную ревность — ещё чего не хватало, он, Плисецкий, всё равно покруче будет, потому что моложе и безбашеннее, и вообще, у него ещё всё впереди, — Юра сделал зарубку на память: обязательно почитать о Кацуки поподробнее. Страна должна знать своих героев, типа того. И раз уж местом приписки Кацуки теперь будет его родная Платформа, то...

Легендарного уже заканчивали перестраивать, — говорил дальше Фельцман, прохаживаясь перед экраном у дальней стены зала. На экран как раз вывели картинку со схемой новой кабины. Её увеличили, втиснули второй ложемент, разместили оба кресла почти вплотную друг к другу — наверное, руку протяни, и дотянешься до соседа. Юра вздохнул почти с облегчением: хорошо, что в кабине с Никифоровым ему не сидеть. Этот дурной любитель обниматься доводил его до колик в печени. Юрочка, ты уже так вырос, Юрочка, ты такой симпатичный, Юрочка, давай перед вылетом пожмём друг другу руки на удачу. Юрочка ненавидел, когда люди воспринимали его бедным сироткой со смазливым личиком, считая себя вправе погладить его по головке и пожалеть. Все нормальные окружающие уже давным-давно поняли, что к Юре не лезь и палец в рот не клади — оттяпает. И старались общаться с ним нормально, соблюдая приличную дистанцию и уважая личное пространство. Все, кроме Никифорова. Ну, возможно, он считал, что таким образом должны общаться близкие люди, потому что тоже был в своё время «принят в семью» Фельцмана: вхож к главврачу Платформы Лилии Барановской и пару раз в месяц, сколько Юра себя помнил, ужинал у Фельцмана и Барановской в их совместной каюте. Но! Но это не давало ему совершенно никакого права вести себя с Юрой так, как он себя вёл! Что он изображал? Отцовские объятья? — своей семьи у придурка не было, так, может, уже пора обзавестись? — или братскую дружбу? — козлина, Юра больше всего ненавидел, когда Никифоров трепал его по затылку пятернёй, взлохмачивая волосы. Так. Успокоились, выдохнули. Юра обнаружил, что с силой сжимает в кармане комм, того и гляди, погнёт с концами — и заставил себя успокоиться, дышать медленнее и разжать пальцы. В общем, хорошо, что место рядом с Никифоровым в кабине будет занимать не он. Да.

Вторым вопросом на повестке дня стало ухудшение обстановки на юге в китайско-монгольском регионе. Вообще стран и народностей в этот регион входило куда больше, но, во-первых, Юра никогда не любил географию, и, во-вторых, сейчас вечно кто-то куда-то вступал или прекращал сотрудничество. Не успеешь оглянуться, как страны-то уже нет: пролетаешь над ней, а её уже или объединили, или поделили, причём часть поселений разрушена прошедшим, будто хищная амёба, ангелом, а часть разбомбили соседи в попытке захватить и навязать свою политику. Юра таких вещей не понимал. Вроде бы, перед лицом общего врага люди должны объединяться... Ан нет. Продолжали жадно делить своё место под солнцем: клочки суши, ресурсы, будто на всех этого добра не хватает. Казалось бы, если действительно не хватает, то отправляйся на свободную Платформу и живи там. И солнце тебе, и охрана от ангелов, и суверенитет в большинстве стран. Так нет. Вечно людям чего-то не нравится, странные они. Вот те же китае-монголы, например. Вообще офигели. Собираются запретить платформам барражировать их воздушное пространство, потому что, де, нарушают. На вопрос, как они будут отбиваться от ангелов, отмалчиваются. С ними ведутся переговоры. Далее Фельцман перешёл к инциденту с Никифоровым, который отправился по указаниям диспетчера и угодил под удар боевиков. Вечно с этим Никифоровым что-то случается! Юра там тоже был, вообще-то. В группе поддержки, совместно с Поповичем. В итоге, пока Никифорова бомбили, пока Попович пытался поймать его Легендарного, чтобы транспортировать до базы, — уничтожать ангела пришлось Юре. А он не успел. Туша ангела внезапно поменяла направление и исчезла. Буквально просто растворилась в воздухе. Ну, может, в космос поднялась. Говорят, ангелы вообще оттуда взялись, из космоса. Они типа паразиты. Юра, когда сидел в трюме грузового самолёта, — пришлось прятаться, чтобы спуститься с Платформы и добраться до дома Кацуки, — читал про это статьи на комме. «Ангелы — космические амёбы. Разумные хищники или паразиты?» — гласила одна из статей. Никифоров, кстати, тогда спасаться не захотел. Заявил Поповичу, что справится, продолжит преследовать ангела самостоятельно, им с Юркой приказал возвращаться обратно на Платформу, а сам и был таков. Только на следующий день стало известно, что он совершил экстренную посадку у чёрта на рогах, — в том самом шахтёрском городке, где у них с Кацуки всё впоследствии завертелось.

Фельцман внезапно замолчал, и Юра очнулся от воспоминаний, поднял голову. На экран вывели трансляцию какой-то видеозаписи не очень хорошего качества. На ней черноволосый мужчина, смуглый, — лицо с высокими скулами, глаза с характерной монголоидной складкой, одежда цвета рыжей пыли и камней, пошита явно по форме военного образца, но без опознавательных знаков, шемаг на шее, — нёс какую-то тарабарщину на своём языке. Понизу бегущей строкой транслировались субтитры на русском, английском языках и ещё какими-то иероглифами.

«Свободная Коалиция ждёт прихода Небесных Странников и запрещает их уничтожение на своей территории. Любые попытки препятствовать приходу Небесных Странников будут пресекаться нами без жалости. Мы уже изгнали одного грешника, и будем гнать их ещё и ещё, сколько бы их ни пришло к нам».

Грешник? Это он про Никифорова что ли? Так он выжил, только обгорел чуток. А Небесными Странниками они ангелов называют? Идиоты.

Юра уже был в курсе, что эти придурки ждут прихода ангелов, хотят быть сожранными. Вот только предсказать, что ангел приземлится именно в конкретной местности, или, ещё пуще того, призвать его — нереально. Вот, небось, распсиховались они там в своей Свободной Коалиции, когда поблизости наконец-то нарисовался завалящий тухлый ангел, а они втроём его встретили и прогнали. Юра ехидно фыркнул. Хренушки им, а не высшая жизнь. Сожрут вас там, а не на небо отправят, психованные фанатики.

Психованные-то — да, но отлично экипированные оружием, как выяснилось. Может, и база у них укреплённая в горах имеется, и научное обеспечение есть. Вон, и лидер у них духовный нехилый: Юра снова вгляделся в человека на видео. Взгляд волевой, твёрдый, рукой взмахивал решительно, за кадром его явно поддерживал народ вскриками «Да придёт Небесный Странник», — или что они там кричали на своём тарабарском.

Юра вздохнул, разом загрустив. Тут Платформам запрещают летать, там — вовсе бомбят без предупреждения. Ну и регион у них. То ли дело восточные острова, откуда Кацуки родом. Там, наверное, хорошо. Никто не сопротивляется, если его спасать летят. Все сидят до подвалам и бункерам и ждут, когда пилот уничтожит ангела. А после пишут фанатские письма со спасибо. Вон Кацуки, наверное, в своё время писали. И фанаты у него, наверное, были.

Третьим пунктом на повестке, — Юра уже подыхал к концу планёрки со скуки, — было сообщение о совместных учениях. Ну, разумеется, почему бы и нет, раз представители разных Платформ собрались сегодня вместе, бла-бла-бла. Юра уже подумывал, как бы ему под шумок осторожно слинять из конференц-зала. Проползти под стульями к выходу не вариант. Во-первых, соседи не поймут, во-вторых — Юра с сожалением глянул на таймер комма и понял, что сбегать бессмысленно, — столовая уже закрылась и, стало быть, на ужин можно рассчитывать только у Лилии в каюте. Юра скривился, вспомнив, как Барановская готовила. Еда у неё была полезной и... И всё. Отвратительно безвкусной, правильной, почти без вредной соли, без ядовитого сахара и майонеза, с ворохом салатных листьев — пардон, клетчатки, и сухой варёной курицей — это, типа, был белок, который так нужен растущему детскому организму. Понятное дело, если посмотреть на живот Фельцмана, то становилось ясно: питается он не дома, а в офицерской столовой. Увы, Юра был лишён такой роскоши, и потому зачастую был ловлен за уши и кормлен Лилией. Может быть, потому он до сих пор такого маленького роста и худой, будто щепка? Причина не в «конституции тела», как любила говаривать Лилия, а в банальном недокорме?

— И вот только что мне пришло сообщение с Канадской платформы, — сказал Фельцман, читая с экрана своего личного комма. — Они сообщают, что в их рядах произошло неожиданное и радостное событие. Все вы знаете о трагедии, которая случилась на территории Канады несколько лет назад... — Юра не знал. Обычно он не читал новости о всяких «трагедиях». Незачем ему знать о жертвах и крушениях, только распсихуешься. — Они сообщают, что их лучший пилот пришёл в себя, был обследован врачам и направлен на курс реабилитации... — Юра почувствовал, что задыхается. Лучший пилот? Кто он? Что с ним было? А вдруг это тот, с кем он всё это время разговаривал в потайной комнате? Надо расспросить людей. Или нет, зачем спрашивать, — Юра схватил и вытащил из кармана комм, разблокировал панель и, судорожно не попадая пальцами по буквам, полез в новости. Как назло, сигнал шёл слабый, и новости подгружались неохотно.

«Час назад очнулся,.. — читал он. — Пилот американо-канадского происхождения... Жан-Жак Леруа...» Дальше шли описания его наиболее известных вылетов — тогда Юра ещё сидел в лётном классе и зубрил воздушную механику с ненавистной геополитикой, а по вечерам занимался лфк с Лилией, потому что был «слабым ребёнком с астенической конституцией тела», и потому ни о каких Леруа не знал. И о том, как он разбился, не слышал. А потом он нашёл ту комнату, сел в ложемент, представляя, будто это — личный ложемент в его личной машине, и услышал голос...

— Что там про Жан-Жака? — затряс Юра соседа. Зарывшись в новости и очумев от выводов, он всё прослушал. Да и планёрка внезапно быстро закончилась: Фельцман попрощался, и люди начали вставать с мест.

— Он прилетит к нам в составе гостевой группы. Будет обследоваться и проходить реабилитацию, — ответил ему ремонтник из третьего дока, в котором стояла машина Юры. Он знал парня в лицо, но вот имя не помнил. Хорошо, что на нашивке под карманом было вышито: «Суворов Е.»

— Спасибо, Женька! — в порыве чувств выпалил Юра. Прилетит. Он прилетит!! «Пилот, который провёл в коме четыре года, очнулся!» — Когда?

— Кажется, послезавтра. И ещё прибудет китайская делегация. Они хотят пройти у нас обучение, будут тренировать своих пилотов вместе с нашими.

— А. Ага... Хорошо! — Юра выпалил это, не думая. На китайцев, монголов и всяких фанатиков ему было наплевать.

Однако надо было кое-что проверить, чтобы убедиться. И для этого ему снова нужно было попасть в комнату с сердечником.

Уже после, торопливо заглатывая какой-то салат и тушёные овощи под растроганным взглядом Лилии, — ещё бы, такой аппетит! — Юра понял, что не видел на планёрке Никифорова. Ни Никифорова, ни Кацуки. Интересно, где шлялись эти два долбоёба?

***  
Виктор погасил экран комма, когда Юри проснулся от яркого света и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— В рассылке пишут, что собирается планёрка.

— Нам надо идти? — слабым голосом спросил Юри. Такой сонный. Уставший. Виктор улыбнулся и соврал:

— Нет, нам не нужно. Ничего важного там не скажут. Точнее, расскажут как раз о Легендарном. Что у него теперь два пилота. Не думаю, что будут ещё новости.

Юри тоже улыбнулся. Хотя выглядел при этом неуверенно. После его пламенной речи о том, как он боится подвести ожидания Виктора, Юри как-то сник, утих и теперь вёл себя так, будто стеснялся или, быть может, был смущён. Ничем иным эти многозначительные паузы в разговоре и неуверенные скованные движения Виктор объяснить не мог.

— Ты можешь спать дальше. Прости, что разбудил.

Он пригласил Юри в свою каюту. Уговорил лечь отдохнуть на кровати, а сам уселся в кресле, накрывшись пледом. Виктору такое было привычным. Иногда во время вахты, отключаясь от полного слияния с Легендарным, он точно так же спал в ложементе собственной кабины, привыкнув просыпаться по первому сигналу диспетчера. Но Юри это было не объяснить. Он краснел, заикался, отказывался... Даже умудрился предложить Виктору разделить кровать и лечь вдвоём, однако вряд ли бы они там оба поместились: койка была довольно узкой. Разве что в обнимку. Совсем тесно. Под общим одеялом... Виктор остановил себя, обрубив эти мысли. Не стоило оскорблять своего гостя подобными фантазиями. Тот и так жался от него по углам, не хватало испугать его ещё больше.

Юри перевернулся на спину и закинул руку за голову. Виктор проследил за острой линией его локтя.

— Интересно, когда закончат перестройку Легендарного? — пробормотал он.

— Думаю, на днях. Работы велись уже давно. Остались сущие мелочи.

— Загрузить мои данные...

— Да, и это тоже. Теперь мы официально будем командой. Ты простишь меня?

— За что? — Юри повернул голову в его сторону. Виктор видел его силуэт благодаря лёгкому свечению, идущему от окна. На самом деле, каюта находилась на минусовом этаже, но голографическая подсветка в форме окна изображала так любимые Виктором звёзды. Правда, сейчас его привлекал более необычный вид. Так непривычно было видеть в своей кровати кого-то чужого. Виктор уже давно свыкся со своим одиночеством и уже ни на что не надеялся. Но сейчас, только на минуту, если он притворится...

— За то, что воспользовался твоими биометрическими показателями без твоего ведома.

— Когда я летал, нам было запрещено уничтожать какую бы то ни было информацию, попавшую в базу данных машины. Это приравнивалось к нарушению государственной безопасности, — проворчал Юри. — Не думаю, что у вас дело обстоит иначе.

— Вот оно что... — протянул Виктор. — Как всё строго. А мы тут больше по-семейному. Просто знаем, что если что-то сделаем не так, то Яков будет орать.

Юри негромко фыркнул. Ему очень шло, когда он улыбался и смеялся. Жаль, что он делал это крайне редко. По большей части Юри вёл себя со всеми преувеличенно вежливо и этим создавал иллюзию отстранённости и равнодушия. А вот на него, на Виктора, смотрел, будто... Ох, Виктор не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать этот внимательный и будто бы испуганный взгляд.

— Нет, правда! Ты ещё не знаешь, как страшно он кричит! Когда я задерживаюсь на дежурстве или когда Юрка куда-нибудь влезет. Ох, ты бы его видел! Ну ничего, ещё увидишь.

— Похоже, Фельцман-сан страшный человек?

— Нет, что ты. Он очень добрый, — поспешил разубедить Юри Виктор. — Например, он организовал детский приют. Прямо здесь, на Платформе. Мотался по разным странам, собирал пожертвования, устроил дополнительный корпус с общежитием и учебным центром, пригласил учителей и воспитателей.

— А что за дети?..

— Сироты, оставшиеся без родителей после нападений ангелов. Но тут учатся и некоторые местные детишки.

Юри покивал, потом помолчал, завозился в кровати. Потом сказал:

— У нас на Платформе тоже можно было жить семьёй. Я предлагал своим... Матери и отцу, сестре с её мужем... Я предлагал им. Говорил, что в воздухе жить безопаснее, но они не хотели бросать гостиницу. И, в итоге, вышло так, что...

Он неожиданно сказал что-то на японском. Виктор не понял, но тут не было нужды разбираться в языках, и без слов стало ясно, что за настроение у Юри, и о чём можно говорить таким тоном. Он подался вперёд и взял Юри за руку. Сжал его пальцы жестом молчаливой поддержки. Юри вздохнул, явно стараясь прийти в себя, потом попытался осторожно высвободить руку.

— Виктор, — произнёс он очень нерешительно, запинаясь. Запинаясь? Жалко, что в комнате было слишком темно. У Юри имелась привычка краснеть в самые неожиданные моменты. — Виктор... Совсем не обязательно так делать.

— Обязательно, — возразил Виктор, чувствуя в груди странный подъём. Как всегда, в присутствии Юри. С тех самых пор, когда он увидел и понял, что за человек рядом с ним. С того самого момента, когда Юри сел на его место в кабине Легендарного — и дальше, дальше, дальше... — Завтра нам предстоят первые тренировки. И я не хочу, чтобы между нами стояли какие-нибудь глупые условности. — Они станут близкими друзьями, они уже подружились. У Виктора очень давно не было близкого друга и, только познакомившись с Юри, он понял, как ему не хватало такого общения! Был, конечно, ещё Юрка Плисецкий, но он был ещё очень мал и, вдобавок, жил в каком-то своём обособленном мирке. Виктор периодически пытался вытащить его оттуда, и это удавалось, но Плисецкий каждый раз рычал на него, словно дикий дворовый кот. Подростки, что с них взять. Иногда даже казалось, что Плисецкий ненавидит всех на свете, — так дико и непримиримо сверкали его глаза, но в следующий момент он говорил или делал что-то... И Виктора отпускало; это просто трудный переходный возраст, — говорил он себе, — это пройдёт. Но, так или иначе, общение с Юрой требовало настороженности и аккуратности. Не совсем то, о чём он мечтал. Но вот Юри... Юри он может доверить себя без остатка.

— Может, с условностями было бы лучше? — возразил Юри, всё же аккуратно отнимая у Виктора свою руку.

— Что? Почему? — он удивился и действительно не понимал.

— Нам придётся долгое время проводить в тесном закрытом помещении. Без личных границ и взаимного уважения не обойтись, Виктор.

— Но я... — Виктор опешил. И, наверное, поэтому выдал то, чего говорить не собирался. — ...я уважаю твои личные границы, они мне нравятся! И всё в тебе нравится! — он понял, что смолол; зря дядя Яша любил приговаривать, что только с возрастом люди учатся следить за тем, о чём мелют языком. Некоторым пилотам и возраст не подспорье. — Юри. Чего ты боишься? Нет, то есть, чего ты боишься, кроме того, о чём мы с тобой говорили в коридоре?

Юри закутался в одеяло и сел на кровати поперёк, отодвинувшись к самой стене. Чёрт, и вовсе койка у него не маленькая. Юри оказался слишком далеко. Виктор, недолго думая, полез следом и расположился рядом, придавив своим телом край одеяла, тем самым блокируя дальнейшие перемещения. И вообще, разве это не его кровать? Он имеет право!

— Я не то чтобы боюсь... — начал было Юри.

— Мы уже говорили, что ты вовсе не посредственность, ты сам в этом убедишься, стоит нам только начать тренировки. Конечно, придётся заново сдать нормативы и теорию, ты долго не летал, и без них не получить допуск к работе, это понятно, но я в тебе не сомневаюсь! И ты не должен сомневаться, что...

— Виктор. Я могу сказать? — Юри хмуро, — кажется, хмуро — смотрел на него исподлобья, и Виктор осёкся: он говорил таким менторским тоном, будто имел на это право, будто превратился в дядю Яшу и наставлял молодого пилота перед первым тренировочным полётом.

— Да, прости.

— Я не боюсь тренировок, да и теория... Что в ней сложного. — Виктор хмыкнул; он мог бы сказать, что знает некоторых молодых гениев, которые пересдавали теорию дважды, лично Якову Фельцману, — прежде чем выпуститься из лётного класса. Плисецкий каждый раз бесился, стоило лишь ему об этом напомнить, однако сейчас Виктор промолчал. Он же обещал выслушать. А Юри нервничал и говорил сбивчиво и торопливо... Вот уж хорошо, что вообще заговорил. — Меня пугает то, что я буду в тебе. То есть, и ты во мне тоже. Там, во время теста, я не ожидал такого. Не думаю, правда, что нам понадобится стопроцентное погружение для управления машиной, но всё-таки...

— Тебе это было неприятно? — уточнил Виктор, старательно убрав из голоса все эмоции. Слова Юри зажгли его, и он горел.

Юри помолчал, вздохнул, а потом принялся подбирать слова; в его голосе чувствовалась неуверенность.

— Нет. Не совсем. Скорее, наоборот. Знаешь, момент, когда я внезапно заговорил с Фельцман-саном на русском... То есть, ты заговорил, конечно, но у меня было ощущение, будто говорю я! Это было очень необычно, и мне даже понравилось. Когда смотрел на себя со стороны — твоими глазами... Это было похоже на сон. И потом... Виктор, мне очень не хотелось просыпаться.

Последние слова Юри почти прошептал.

— Потом я остался один, а мне так стало тебя не хватать... — Юри обхватил себя за плечи, будто хотел согреться. Или будто хотел удержать кого-то в кольце своих рук?

— И потом мы обнялись, тогда, в коридоре, — шепнул Виктор, наклонившись к нему.

Юри кивнул и, — ох! — потянулся к нему, схватился за него, будто тонул в глубине, а Виктор — был берегом. Его пронзило дрожью по позвоночнику, он рефлекторно вздохнул, жадно втянув воздух, и уткнулся носом Юри в шею. Кажется, Юри вздрогнул тоже. Они опять обнимались, и от этого щемило сердце — так мало это было и одновременно настолько насыщало.

— Вот этого я и боюсь, — шепнул Юри, жадно хватаясь, напряжённый и застывший, кажется, готовый разжать свои руки по первому слову.

— Что же здесь страшного? — в тон ему шепнул Виктор, едва шевеля губами возле его шеи. Коснуться хотелось неимоверно, но он держался, стараясь не нарушать выбранный Юри уровень близости. Он вдохнул лёгкий горьковатый запах лотоса и едва заметный свежий — озона, а ещё в основе сложного аромата Юри лежали нотки тёплой смолистой сосны... Виктор вздохнул и замер, окончательно одурманенный. А потом дал себе мысленного пинка. Может, правильно орёт на него Плисецкий? Ведёт себя, будто маньяк. — Сейчас тебе страшно?

— Очень, — подтвердил Юри, тем не менее, не отталкивая его и не вырываясь. — Сейчас очень опасно.

— А я с тобой ничего не боюсь, — ответил Виктор, переборов искушение и разжимая руки, которыми невесть когда успел ухватиться за Юри. Кончики пальцев заныли, перестав касаться чужой спины с обманчиво-хрупкими крыльями лопаток. Чуть погодя Юри последовал его примеру, отзеркалив его действия — тоже разжал объятия. — Давай договоримся? — он постарался поймать взгляд Юри, и для этого пришлось наклонить голову.

— О чём?

— Со мной можно делать всё, что захочется, — кажется, Юри охнул. Еле слышно. — Потому что мы будем летать вместе. Разве может быть что-то более... — «интимно», скажи, Виктор, скажи ему прямым текстом, чего тебе хочется, когда ты вспоминаешь о вашем — пока — единственном полёте, скажи и ты отпугнёшь его от себя, маньяк великовозрастный! — ...что-то более личное?

— Нет, наверное... — сомнение в голосе Юри было таким осязаемым. Но, кажется, он был готов его послушать. Уже от одной только вероятности того, что у него будет шанс, Виктор радовался, как ребёнок. Сердце его радовалось, победно прыгая в груди.

— Как захочешь, так и будет, — сказал он. Какими бы словами убедить Юри преступить эти самые пресловутые границы? Ведь это не границы вовсе, а попросту решётки, которые он воздвигает между ними. — Хочешь, и я буду просто твоим другом. Или отцом. Или братом. Или любовником. Всё, как ты захочешь.

Они сидели, касаясь друг друга плечами, и внезапно Юри взял его за руку. Нет, не так. Прижал его ладонь своею, накрыл тёплыми пальцами; в детстве Виктор так ловил бабочек, осторожно накрывая ладонью их хрупкие крылья.

— Хорошо. Только не торопи меня, ладно? — попросил Юри. И теперь казалось, что он слегка улыбается, но прячет улыбку в темноте. Положительно, Виктор раньше сойдёт с ума, прежде чем Юри на что-то решится, словом или действием давая ему ответ, но... Пусть. Пусть будет так. Он согласен быть сумасшедшим.

Чуть погодя, они решили спать. Созвездия в окне, настроенные на таймер, слегка плыли в темноте, постепенно сменяясь туманными облаками. В тишине, наполненной шорохами, и вздохами, и, — о, боже! — запахом Юри, внезапно уловив который, Виктор на одно небольшое мгновение терял здравый рассудок, они снова обнялись, уже лёжа на подушке, одной на двоих — как хорошо, что Виктор любил большие мягкие подушки! Вскоре Юри сполз головой ему на плечо, не переставая обнимать его за руку, и одеяло сползло вместе с ним, но Виктор не возражал. Он уснул быстро и крепко, и во сне куда-то летел, превратившись в Легендарный, слившись с ним настолько плотно, словно и правда был им всю свою жизнь. Во сне был и Юри тоже — Виктор чувствовал. Они втроём: Легендарный, Юри и он, Виктор, были едины. Казалось, что Легендарный был счастлив, потому что только так можно было показать свою любовь к машине и полётам, пригласив третьего и показав тому свои чувства, — и Виктор наконец-то это сделал, когда повстречал Юри и позвал его за собой. И теперь Легендарный чувствовал, что его любят... И любил в ответ.


	5. Часть 5

Когда он поднял веки, то понял, что до сих пор лежал с закрытыми глазами; и окружающий его свет сделался ещё ярче, потревожив глаза и заставив их прищурить. Вверху, над ним, копошились размытые тени. Люди в масках и очках. В светлых балахонах. Небо над головой казалось низким, плотным и каменным.

Он попробовал шевельнуть… рукой? но та почти не двинулась. Почему? Он привязан? Почему такая слабость во всём теле? Он словно парил в невесомости, словно летел. Полёты. Юра спрашивал, не пилот ли он.

Он вспомнил Юру. Своего друга издалека. Ощущения, собранные им тайком из чужих воспоминаний и снов подсказали ему, что полёт очень похож на его нынешнее состояние, но, скорей всего, иллюзия невесомости возникла просто от слабости и, быть может, от каких-нибудь лекарств.

«...приходит в себя не успеваем с транспортировкой увеличьте дозу что будет если объект очнётся он на меня посмотрел» — тем временем доносились до него чужие голоса.

Внезапно всё пропало.

В следующий момент, когда он осознал себя, вокруг было опять темно. Всё было как раньше, и всё же что-то изменилось. Он прислушался. Голосов вокруг него стало больше — не человеческих голосов, нет. Других. Тех, Кто Приходит Оттуда. И меж ними яркими искрами, звёздами в темноте сверкали голоса людей, пилотов. Одним из этих пилотов был Юра. Правда, сейчас его слышно не было. Наверное, он спал или был занят. Он уже привык, что Юра появляется нечасто. Нужно было просто подождать, и Юра обязательно появится, как раньше...

Пилотов и Тех, Кто Приходит Оттуда, стало больше. Нет, — понял он мгновением позже. Не больше. Это он стал слышать их более отчётливо. Это было интересно. Новое всегда было интересно. Приготовившись, он принялся слушать.

***  
Фельцман с Чалдини и прибывшим вчерашним вечером Джозефом Карпишеком с Западно-Европейской платформы утопали обедать в свою малую офицерскую столовую. Вот как забавно, платформы — не военное формирование, по крайней мере, официально, вооружений у них нет — кроме машин, однако столовая для всяких начальников называется офицерской.

Остальные люди ели в большой столовке. По случаю встречи и возобновлений знакомств в уголке пилотов сдвинули столы. Юра сидел и наблюдал. И гадал, сколько ещё машин с пилотами должно подвалить к ним, безразмерная у них Платформа что ли? Впрочем, чего он психует? Разве они с Бабичевой и Фельцманом сами в прошлом году не гостили у итальянцев? Он вспомнил Сару и Мишеля Криспино, близнецов, и прикинул, что эти двое тоже могли бы летать парно, как пробуют сейчас Виктор со своим этим найдёнышем. Милка с прошлой недели ходила, вздыхала и ждала новостей: приедут ли в этом году близнецы Криспино, чтобы нанести ответный визит вежливости.

Вот и сейчас она сидела и с отсутствующим видом ела салат, краем глаза читая новостную ленту комма, обновляя почту и совсем не обращая внимания на стрёмную компанию, собравшуюся за их сдвинутыми столами. Юра точно так же — почти так же, но более сдержано, он ведь не девчонка какая-нибудь — ждал информации о прилёте Леруа, но информации той было мало. Вроде бы, самолёт сопровождения задерживал прибытие из-за погодных условий, ну так что, Леруа не мог бы один прилететь? Ведь он, Юра, его тут ждал вообще-то. Потому что в комнате с сердечником было теперь пусто, никаких голосов и собеседников. Это точно был Леруа. Юра уже порылся в старых фотографиях и статьях о нём и, в принципе, был доволен: чувак оказался молодым и, кажется, отвязным, хотя и не без позёрства. Некоторые его фотографии раздражали, особенно та серия в наполовину расстёгнутом лётном костюме, сделанная на календарь в поддержку детского приюта... Но Юра готов был простить Леруа эту слащавость и дебильные улыбки: сам он тоже не без греха, Милка, например, регулярно талдычит ему, что столько леопардовых и полосатых принтов в одежде — это ненормально, но ничо же, никто вокруг не помирает... Так что, короче, пусть Леруа приезжает поскорее, общий язык они вдвоём найдут быстро. Да что там... Уже ведь нашли. Теперь бы познакомиться по-настоящему, и всё будет пучком.

Взрыв хохота и разноголосая речь на английском отвлекли его от размышлений о совместных полётах с Жан-Жаком. Ой, ну вот будто бы и помечтать нельзя. Но его мечты были грубо прерваны, и Юра недовольно повернул голову. Компания подобралась странная. Рядом с тайцем Пхичитом сидел Кацуки и что-то с интересом читал с экрана его комма. По другую сторону ухмыляющегося Пхичита сидел прибывший вчера вместе с Карпишеком Кристофф Джакометти. Юра поглядел на этого Кристоффа повнимательнее: его рука то и дело поглаживала плечо Пхичита, и тот, похоже, не возражал. Юра закатил глаза. Ну что за поведение за столом?! Тут, между прочим, нормальные люди поесть пришли! Он перевёл взгляд в другую сторону... И чуть не поперхнулся: под боком у Кацуки сидел Виктор, приткнулся к нему, прижался вплотную — наверняка под предлогом того, что видео смотрит. Гадость какая. Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от Виктора? Сколько Юра его знал, Никифоров всегда был слегка ебанутым, будто... будто долбодятел. Юра злобно поглядел на Никифорова снова и заметил, какие взгляды тот время от времени кидал на Пхичита. Встревоженные? — как странно... Нет. Ревнивые? — неужели?! Ну конечно. Кацуки отвернулся от своего звёздного кумира и вовсю общался с приятелем. То-то Виктор задёргался! Юра гоготнул и решил ничего не говорить — пока. Поймал непонятный взгляд Милы и состроил ей злую рожу. Бабичева третий год уже вместе с Поповичем и несколькими другими в составе вторых пилотов, которые выходят лишь на подстраховки. Вот и пусть себе сидит, ей до Юры — как до луны, пешком три трамвайных остановки.

Нет, он, конечно, особо не делил пилотов на первых и вторых, и плевать хотел, что там по этому поводу во всяких официальных бумажках записано. Просто... Юра не предполагал, что должно случиться, чтобы сначала на вылет отправили не его или Виктора, а Милку или шибанутого Поповича с его «Аней». Статус Виктора становился ещё выше из-за модернизированной машины и присутствия Кацуки... Но Юра себе пообещал, что даже в одиночку их сделает. Неважно как, но сделает. По часам вылета ли, по убитым ангелам ли, но он победит. Тем более что у него сейчас была фора. Парным пилотам не давали летать, пока не будут решены все формальности с допуском Кацуки и совместными тренировками на тренажёре. Насколько Юра слышал, перестройка Легендарного уже завершилась, машина вхолостую стояла в ангаре и ждала своих пилотов, но пилоты всё ещё не были готовы. И пока только его Скорпион был единственной рабочей машиной на их Платформе. Ну, если не считать машин гостей, тоже напиханных в ангары, и машин вторых пилотов...

Юра снова было взялся за еду, когда его комм прожужжал в беззвучном режиме о поступившем сообщении.

«Леруа прибыл», — упало сообщение от Женьки.

Юра бросил вилку на стол, вскочил и побежал.

***  
Быстрее всего было по правому крылу мимо входа в диспетчерскую башню. Юра нёсся, совсем не стесняясь, что бежит. Люди оборачивались. Кого-то он даже оттолкнул с дороги и сбил с ног. А вот не хуй тут ползать нога за ногу, его дружбан прилетел!

Он влетел под огромный купол и, тяжело дыша, встал на проходе, чтобы сориентироваться. Место это было знакомо Юре, как его собственная каюта. Как дом. Так что на привычную суету возле погрузчиков и ремонтной техники у запасных проходов он не обратил внимания. Зато сразу отметил новую незнакомую машину, уже вставшую на стапель, и небольшой, мест на двадцать, лайнер с тремя турбореактивными двигателями, который как раз завозили тягачом со взлётной полосы. Бизнес-джет был с красным кленовым флагом на борту. Ага!

Отметив небольшую толпу встречающих, Юра побежал туда. В основном, это были местные, но взгляд уже выхватил высокую незнакомую фигуру в серебристом. Темноволосый парень то пожимал руки, то махал кому-то в иллюминаторе самолёта. Юра подбегал и видел, как пилот улыбался. Надо же, подумалось вскользь, он только очухался после комы, но ему уже доверили самому вести машину, разве так можно, разве он не должен быть ещё на медицинской койке? Разглядев в толпе, помимо прочих, Лилию, Юра машинально перешёл с трусцы на быстрый шаг: мадам Барановская ненавидела беспорядки и суету, а лицо у неё сейчас и так было ой какое недовольное. Главный медик всей Платформы. Она могла запретить вылет любому пилоту, если, по её мнению, его здоровью что-то угрожало. Страшная женщина!

Тягач подрулил к толпе и остановился, стюард лайнера открыл дверь и начал опускать бортовой трап. Юра протолкнулся мимо связисток, — почему это бабьё не на дежурстве шляется где попало, мимо сухой воблы медсеструхи, одной из помощниц Барановской в её медицинской вотчине, мимо мужиков с фотокамерами и бейджами штатных газетных репортёров — СМИ постоянно паслись у них на Платформе, Фельцман не возражал, сотрудничал, мимо нескольких курсантов — эти-то почему не на занятиях... И выскочил прямиком на парня в лётном комбезе, на Леруа. Что он будет говорить, Юра даже не знал, но это было не важно. Он схватил Жан-Жака за локоть и дёрнул к себе.

— Привет! Это я!

Жан-Жак вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Узнал меня? Это я!

Кажется, кто-то ругнулся, когда Юра отдавил ему ногу, и продолжал ругаться в спину; кажется, надтреснутый голос Лилии произнёс «Юра, ты как себя ведёшь?»; кажется, кто-то из репортёров сделал фото со вспышкой, по крайней мере, в глазах у Юры сверкнуло, когда Леруа на него посмотрел. По металлическим ступенькам трапа дробным стаккато зацокали-застучали чьи-то торопливые каблуки. Юра расслышал их даже сквозь привычный гул техники и людской гомон — но не обратил внимания. Под купол через распахнутый гейт долетел ветер, он рванул волосы Леруа, приводя их в беспорядок.

— Ты кто? — спросил Жан-Жак с лёгким акцентом. — Ещё фанаты? Хочешь автограф? Пресс-конференция будет вечером, приходи обязательно!

Юра застыл. Голос был... чужой. Не Его. Не тот.

— Прости, принцесса, я тебя не знаю, — добил его Леруа следующими словами.

С трапа, по-прежнему стуча каблуками, в толпу встречающих быстро слетела тощая брюнетка с ярко накрашенным лицом и губами. Леруа вырвал локоть из Юриных рук, развернулся к ней и поймал её в объятия с криком:

— Белла! Радость моя! Как долетела?!

Он криво поцеловал её в щёку, громко чмокнув губами. Пфе, вот ведь... показушник!

Юра вне себя от бешенства и ещё какого-то чувства — вроде это называется «чувствовать себя дураком»? — дёрнул Леруа назад, заставив обернуться. Сжал кулаки.

— Я. Тебе. Не. Принцесса! — прорычал он. — Я самый молодой и лучший пилот в мире. И я тебя сделаю, понял? Не смей... — он скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как городит ересь и... бля... все смотрят на них, на него! — Не смей меня игнорить, ясно?!

Под выкрики «Это же Плисецкий?», «Юра, ты что творишь?!» и шепотки «Чего это он? В натуре вызов бросил?» Юра сбежал. Нет, не сбежал. Отступил. Это было тактическое отступление, чтобы подумать, вот. Отступить — не значит сдаться. Юра бежал — нет, быстро шёл к дальнему ремонтному входу, который вёл к закрытым ангарам. Так уж выходило, что, чтобы подумать, ему было нужно скрыться ото всех, а сделать это было можно только в комнате с сердечником — понятное дело, сейчас туда идти не хотелось, — или в кабине Скорпиона.

Обдумать было нужно одну серьёзную вещь: Леруа — не Он. Голос был не его. Ощущение от него шло другое. Юра не мог объяснить про «ощущение», он просто его чувствовал. От Леруа не исходило того тепла, к которому он привык. Привык за годы общения. Теперь его собеседник пропал, и что делать в связи с этим, Юра ещё не знал. Ему хотелось забиться в кабину Скорпиона и... Ну, подумать что ли. Не то чтобы у него это хорошо получалось. Придурок Никифоров называл это... Как же там... Импульсивностью. Говорил, ты, Юрочка, обычно сперва делаешь, а потом думаешь. И так как рядом с тобой всё горит, то горят и люди вокруг. Не спеши, осмотрись, подумай, от этого всем будет только лучше. Придурок, любящий лезть не в своё дело и давать советы. Где-то ты теперь? Ходишь вокруг да около своего любимого Кацуки? И чем это он тебя приворожил интересно? Смотришь на него, чуть слюной вслед не капаешь, и выглядит это отвратительно. Нет, точнее будет сказать, что выглядит это жалко. Юра поднял голову вверх и зажмурился на пару секунд. Он пришёл. Скорпион был здесь. Стоял на стапеле и ждал его.

Иногда про себя Юра называл его Пумой или даже Тигром. Но серийный номер у его машины начинался с SkOR, а ещё там шла греческая «пи» и ноль, а дальше значок номера и ещё какие-то цифры, и кто-то когда-то прозвал его «Скорпионом», а Юре это даже показалось крутым, так что он не стал спорить. Правда, одно время он бредил, чтобы ему разрешили покрасить Скорпиона в тигровые полоски, но Фельцман не разрешил. Зря, кстати. Это тоже было бы круто. Мужественно. Хотя он, Юра, и так мужественный, так что всё норм. Всё ок, — думал он, забираясь в кабину и попутно оглядываясь. В полутёмном ангаре, освещённом всего несколькими дежурными лампами, не было ни души. Коне-ечно, все заняты, взбудоражены, встречают гостей, и вообще. Две оранжево-жёлтые колонны света с потолка и зелёная лампочка-вспышка над выходом — к такому освещению Юра привык, оно его успокаивало. Воображение позволяло нарисовать скрывшийся в полутьме изогнутый скорпионий хвост и придать кабине форму тигриной морды. В такие минуты его SkORπ0№-327 превращался в настоящего героического победителя, машину-зверя, даже круче, чем у Виктора. Влезая в кабину и погасив вспыхнувшее освещение, Юра внезапно понял, что если бы он, а не Кацуки, был выбран для участия в проекте парных полётов, то Скорпиона ему бы пришлось оставить, передать кому-нибудь другому, например, той же Миле. В груди даже что-то заныло, реально споткнулось сердце, и горло сжалось. Да разве бы он смог расстаться со своим боевым товарищем, с которым они подстрелили столько ангелов, что Поповичу даже и не снилось?! Взять, к примеру, ту историю, когда Юра со Скорпионом сдерживали двоих ангелов, эти огромные бесформенные туши, на подходе к Обнинску, пока Никифоров... Хрен знает где шлялся. Фельцман выдрал наушник у диспетчера и сам руководил его манёврами, что-то там советовал, бывший авиатор, — только тогда Юра поверил, что дядя Яша не только языком трепать с политиканами может, но и в полётах сечёт. Просто возраст не позволяет справляться с перегрузками. Да и... Ну вышло так, что машины — не для всех. Они только для тех, кого не видят ангелы.

Юра со вздохом уселся в ложемент. Тёмная кабина, привычный шум в соседних ангарах вдалеке, еле ощутимая вибрация от самой Платформы — ветер, установки климат-контроля или, может быть, таинственная бесперебойная работа сердечника, который непостижимым образом заставляет всю эту махину, весь летающий город, держаться в воздухе вопреки признанным законам земной гравитации.

— Юра... Юра! — донеслось до него тихо и расплывчато. Будто воспоминание.

Юра дёрнул головой. Кажется, он заснул? Сколько времени прошло? Он полез за коммом, небрежно сунутым в карман ещё в столовке.

— Юра! Наконец-то я тебя услышал!

Рука дрогнула, и комм вывалился из кармана на пол.

— Как дела? Где ты пропадал? Снова куда-то решил сбежать?

У него задрожали губы. Как объяснить, что он оказался таким дураком, когда поверил, что этот голос и это тепло могут принадлежать заносчивому показушнику Леруа? Почему он так решил? Своим поступком он предал их дружбу. И, пока его ждали, витал в облаках.

— Прости, я обознался, — прошептал Юра. — Я думал, что ты — это он.

— Очень плохо тебя слышно, — сказал в ответ его безымянный собеседник. — Я — кто?

— Это потому, что я не у сердечника. Я в машине.

— Вот оно что.

— У меня что, резко мозг повзрослел? — Юра позволил себе хохотнуть вслух. Отлично-то как.

— Нет, не думаю. Слышно тебя очень плохо. Скорее, это у меня произошли некоторые изменения.

— Что за изменения? — Юра насторожился. — Я уже понял, что ты не Леруа. — Он ощутил немой вопрос и постарался съехать с темы. — Ну, ступил, с кем не бывает. Тем более, ты так резко исчез... Ты ведь взаправду исчезал, мне не показалось?

Юра вспомнил ту ночь, когда после планёрки и скудного ужина у Лилии схватил с собой плед и умчался ночевать в центральную комнату с сердечником... И спал там, увы, в одиночестве. После этого он окончательно уверился в своей теории про пилота, очнувшегося после комы.

— Нет, Юра, тебе не показалось, — шепнул голос. И правда, такой тихий. Словно на минимальной громкости. – И я... — голос пропал.

— Что? Не слышу, тут связь плохая, — схохмил Юра, старательно прислушиваясь к этому чужому, но всё-таки внутреннему голосу.

— Без тебя, — разобрал он, — …так одиноко.

— Блин... Мне тоже, — признался он, не понимая, отчего ему вдруг стало так... Стыдно? Оттого, что признал свои чувства? Рассказал их кому-то, а ведь до этого всегда держал их при себе. Или оттого, что его единственный собеседник — это выдуманный глюк, выверт его же собственного подсознания?

— Юра... Похоже, я всё-таки человек, — сказал ему слабый голос, прежде чем умолкнуть окончательно.

Он исчез, оставив его с колотящимся сердцем и горящими щеками. Казалось, вот он, момент единения, о котором Юра так долго мечтал, представлял «ты мой единственный друг, я хочу быть с тобой вечно, ты один меня понимаешь как никто, и нас обоих тянет друг к другу» — как вдруг всё исчезло! Опять!

Он стукнул кулаком по колену и закусил губу, откинулся в ложементе глубже, стараясь снова найти, услышать слабый-слабый отклик... Сосредоточился. Постарался успокоиться. Даже начал выполнять специальную дыхательную гимнастику, которой его обучали в лётной школе... и сам не заметил, как уснул.

***  
Виктор гордился и нервничал.

Гордился потому, что Юри с первого раза сдал всю теорию, потратив всего половину дня на подготовку! И сдавал он её на английском, а не на родном японском языке!

— Это было несложно, — сказал Юри потом, — хотя я и сам удивлён. Казалось, всё забыл, но, выходит, нет — помню.

Труднее дело обстояло с физическими нормативами, но Виктор выбил им время на совместные тренировки, упирая на то, что сам после выздоровления почти не летал, и потому ему нужно вернуть необходимую форму и вспомнить навыки. Водить машину — это вам не вертолётом управлять. Возможны перегрузки, ускорения и периоды невесомости, а ещё... Ещё встречи с ангелами, да.

Тренировки у них были тяжёлые, потому что сам Юри задал адский темп. И не сдавался, сделав три, четыре, шесть подходов. Виктор, стараясь не отставать, уже начал сомневаться в своей собственной принадлежности к когорте пилотов: казалось, его тело совершенно не может регенерировать. Да, с возрастом обмен веществ замедлился, но по сравнению с Юри он был словно обычный человек: быстро уставал и медленнее восстанавливался.

— Я не могу за тобой угнаться, дай мне ещё минуту, — в какой-то момент взмолился он, тяжело дыша и стараясь поймать ртом воздух. Сердце ломилось у горла, в ушах тонко звенело, перед глазами мерцала рябь. — Всего минутку! — Он поднял на Юри взгляд. — Что? Я совсем развалина? — спросил он жалобно.

Был бы здесь Плисецкий, он бы уж точно такого Виктору не спустил. А Юри... Ох. Юри молча помотал головой и подал бутылку с водой. Когда Виктор напился, то услышал:

— Я просто стараюсь тебя превзойти... И это нелегко.

— А зачем стараться? — спросил Виктор, утирая лицо футболкой. Ох, как же он хотел в тот момент остановиться и уйти, наконец, в душ!

— Я хочу удивлять тебя всегда, — сказал Юри с загадочным видом. Виктор даже грешным делом подумал, что кто-то из них недостаточно знает английский, чтобы грамотно на нём изъясняться, и потому промолчал.

Кстати, в душ он зря торопился. Если бы знал, какое испытание будет ждать его там, то лучше бы ещё раз побежал пять километров на беговой дорожке. Удивлять его Юри собирался или издеваться, дразня своей недоступной близостью, Виктор так и не понял. Но это действительно было мучением: идти вслед за Юри и смотреть, как он торопливо снимает с ног кроссовки, умудряясь не развязывать шнурков, как сдирает с тела влажную футболку, заводя за спину руки, как наклоняется, спуская свободные штаны вниз, к самым ступням, и оглядывается на него, на Виктора, словно твёрдо знает, что тот за ним наблюдает и видит каждый его совершенный жест, каждую линию тела: их будто лепил самый талантливый скульптор на земле в стремлении достичь разгадки высшего замысла. А Виктор — слабый, безвольный Виктор, мог лишь созерцать эту красоту, эту загадку, терзающую его душу, обречённый никогда не постичь её, но тянуться, всего лишь тянуться — в обречённом страхе запятнать своими прикосновениями...

— Виктор, мы договаривались, что не будем торопиться, — сдавленно прошептал Юри, когда он подошёл слишком близко и, дурак, дал понять о своих намерениях. Прикоснуться. Вдохнуть. Стать единым. Отпугнуть Юри сейчас было равносильно прыжку с крыши — смертельно опасно, но потерять равновесие так легко.

— Да, да, хорошо, — прошептал Виктор в ответ, и его захлестнуло тягучей, чёрной смолой «нет-нельзя-остановись-хватит». Он судорожно сжал кулаки и упёрся ими в шкафчик позади Юри; тот, жалобно заломив брови, вцепился Виктору в плечи и, зажмурившись, что-то заговорил на своём языке, с придыханием, будто захлёбываясь. Виктор ещё никогда не слышал ничего более эротичного, чем этот голос. В голове мутилось; он не понимал ни слова. «Ну давай, — хотелось сказать ему в ответ. — Обними меня крепче. Что ты делаешь со мной, с нами, Юри, ты так прекрасен; ещё. Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, будь ближе ко мне, я прошу». Юри был возбуждён; горела его кожа, его дыхание, тело; Виктор знал, что ещё мгновение, и он сам не сдержится, шагнёт в его жаркие объятия, как в адову топку, добровольно — чтобы сгорать вдвоём.

Но вдруг Юри опустил свои руки, — такой горячий, настолько живой в этом мгновении биения жизни, и — замер, остановился. Перестал.

Виктор выдохнул и отвернулся. Лишь бы не смотреть на Юри, лишь бы только его не накрыло снова. Он отодвинулся, дав Юри выскользнуть в сторону душевой.

Виктор почувствовал, что его колотит странной дрожью — не от холода и не от адреналина. Нетвёрдой рукой он подхватил два полотенца, своё и Юри, и отправился следом. Повесив оба полотенца на крючки при входе в душевую, он отправился в самую дальнюю кабинку, словно давая понять, что не претендует, не настаивает и не торопится — как и обещал. Но Юри включил душ по соседству с ним, и было бы смешно теперь убегать. Виктору пришлось слушать, как он плещется совсем рядом, — только руку протяни, так рядом. В конце-концов, странным образом пережитое на двоих помешательство немного примирило его с происходящим. Ненадолго. Обо всём об этом нужно было подумать на трезвую голову.

С ними что-то происходило. С обоими. Их тянуло друг к другу. Юри боролся с собою, одерживал победы, и Виктор гордился за него, попутно изнывая от своей боли. От их общей боли, одной на двоих?

А ещё Виктору было страшно, да.

Фельцман, увидев их вместе за завтраком, наконец-то вспомнил, что Кацуки-сану нужна своя каюта, и Юри её, конечно же, дали. А ещё у Юри были друзья. Не очень много, всего-то навсего Пхичит Чуланонт, главврач больницы того безымянного шахтёрского поселения и пара приятелей по переписке, которые напомнили о себе лишь узнав, что Юри вернулся и снова будет летать. Если честно, то одного Пхичита хватало за глаза. Казалось, улыбчивый таец всегда был рядом, всегда шутливый и в хорошем настроении, с занятным видео или анекдотом наготове. Понаблюдав, каким открытым Юри становится, общаясь с ним, каким счастьем светятся его глаза, Виктор чуть не бросил всё. Чуть не потерял надежду и силы ждать непонятно чего. В конце концов, они с Юри друг другу ничего не обещали. Чего вообще он собрался ждать? Смешной, глупый, стареющий Виктор.

Когда поздно ночью раздался стук в дверь его каюты, Виктор сперва решил, что ему послышалось. Но стук повторился, и он поспешил открыть дверь, совершенно, впрочем, не ожидая увидеть на пороге Юри с одеялом в охапку.

— Я пробовал заснуть один, — сказал он, опустив голову в пол. Виктор еле разобрал слова, — но у меня не получается. Можно мне...

Виктор, должно быть, умер. Умер и попал в ад. Свой собственный, персональный сладкий ад, в котором Юри будет ютиться с ним на узкой койке, близко-близко, но станет возражать, если Виктор откинет край его одеяла.

— Конечно, можно, — ответил Виктор с улыбкой. И позже, когда они уже укладывались, признался: — Мне тоже трудно без тебя засыпалось. Но я не хотел тебя тревожить.

— Что, так бы и пролежал всю ночь без сна?

Виктор пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

— У нас завтра начинаются упражнения на симуляторе, — сказал Юри.

— Но сперва — тестовая сдача нормативов, — напомнил Виктор.

— За них я не переживаю. Я помню, как легко было в Легендарном. Значит, справлюсь.

— Ладно. Но всё равно, помни: я буду смотреть на тебя. У тебя всё получится.

— Виктор, ты не понимаешь! — Юри подпрыгнул и сел на койке, ощутимо придавив коленом бедро Виктора. — Завтра будет наша первая совместная тренировка с применением погружения!

— И что? Боишься становиться мною? Я такой страшный внутри?

Сказать это равнодушно-насмешливым тоном было достижением. Юри не должен понять, чего Виктор действительно опасался — того, что он поймёт и испугается его желаний. Он опасался, что его оттолкнут. Какое смешное и какое распространённое опасение. Если я буду у тебя на виду, весь, как на ладони, понятный, с недостатками и слабостями, то буду ли по-прежнему тебе интересен, останусь ли твоим кумиром или ты отряхнёшь меня со своей жизни и пойдёшь дальше?

— Нет, Виктор, я...

— Давай спать? — он вздохнул, когда понял, что Юри больше ничего не скажет. Ошибся.

— Боюсь, что это я не понравлюсь тебе. Но если ты говоришь, что мы можем быть близки друг другу, потому что будем летать вместе, то мне... Мне нечего бояться.

Какой боевой настрой. От Юри прямо повеяло решимостью. Виктор даже улыбнулся и захотел его обнять. Просто так, без продолжения. Просто — обнять и держать руку у него на плече, пока они не уснут оба.

— Тогда давай попробуем уснуть, — сказал он, крепко сцепив свои пальцы поверх одеяла. Ей-богу, страх прикосновений Юри был заразным.

***  
Из-за прилёта гостей с Западно-Европейской платформы тренировку с погружением было решено перенести на вечер. Им с Виктором сообщили об этом как раз после того, как Юри разделался со сдачей нормативов. Кстати, Виктор с гордостью смотрел на него — как и обещал.

— Перенесли специально, чтобы мы опозорились перед большим количеством людей, не иначе, — криво пошутил Юри, обращаясь к вездесущему Пхичиту.

Тот, набивая кому-то текстовое сообщение на комме, ответил:

— Всё ещё веришь в эту чепуху? — он поднял голову и пояснил Виктору: — Юри считает, что чем хуже говоришь о себе, то тем лучше всё получится.

— Стремление к победе иногда принимает странные формы, — ответил Виктор, скрывая досаду улыбкой: сколько ещё мелочей и прочих милых глупостей о Юри знает Пхичит, и когда это закончится? Ему с Юри вовсе не нужен переводчик, они справятся сами!

— Виктор... Ну задушишь же, — прошипел Юри, стискивая его запястье. Виктор обнаружил, что непонятно когда умудрился подойти к Юри вплотную и обнять его за плечи, навалившись со спины.

Улыбка Пхичита не поменялась ни на йоту, когда он сказал:

— Было время, когда Юри и мечтать о таком не смел.

— Пхичит!!

— О чём? — перебил Юри Виктор и слегка сдавил его шею предплечьем. Потом сообразил, насколько вплотную они с Юри стоят рядом, как именно он прижимается к нему... И тут Пхичит ответил:

— Виктор Никифоров, пилот Легендарного, кумир Кацуки Юри с самого его детства и его единственная любовь!

— Так уж прямо и единственная? — промурлыкал Виктор Юри на ухо, насмешливо посверкивая глазами в сторону Пхичита.

— Нет! — звонко выкрикнул Юри, чуть не сорвав голос. — Была ещё Юко в третьем классе!

— Но именно из-за Виктора ты решил стать пилотом, — Пхичит покачал головой. — Не могу смотреть спокойно, у меня просто руки чешутся, парни, надеюсь, вы меня простите, но я должен, — говоря всё это, Пхичит навёл на них камеру своего комма. — Первое совместное фото! Вы же не будете против, если я его сделаю?

Юри дёрнулся и попытался выпрямиться, как струна, но Виктор успел прижать его обратно к себе и даже изобразить поцелуй в щёку.

После было много криков от Юри, наполовину серьёзных, наполовину гневных, но Виктор, должно быть, смотрел на него сквозь розовые очки, потому что видел лишь одно: Юри был милым. Даже когда стоял с пунцовыми щеками и насупленными бровями, выговаривая сперва Пхичиту: «Что за детский сад, перестань распространять обо мне всякие слухи», а после — Виктору: «Через двадцать минут начнётся тестирование, давай думать о серьёзных вещах». Пхичит быстро ретировался, оставив их вдвоём; уходя, он посмеивался, чуть ли руки не потирал, и впервые Виктор был благодарен ему за «распространение слухов».

— Не могу думать ни о чём и ни о ком, кроме тебя. Разве есть что-то более серьёзное сейчас, — заявил Виктор, поглядев Пхичиту, своему новоявленному союзнику, вслед.

Увы.

Тест Юри провалил, сдавшись на двадцати процентах мощности. Попросту вскочил из кресла, скинул наушники и выбежал из тренировочного зала на глазах у всей комиссии. Фельцман проводил его недоумённым взглядом, а потом, покраснев лицом, обернулся к Виктору. Предстояли нехилые разборки, Виктор это чуял.

***  
Разборки Фельцман решил устроить без свидетелей, и это было хорошо, потому что на людях он мог вести себя зверь зверем, но наедине проявлял хоть какую-то человечность, так что Виктор отравился за ним, уже тайком давя вздох облегчения: почти пронесло. Фельцман пригласил Виктора к себе в каюту. В их с Лилией общую, сдвоенную каюту. На столе в небольшой гостиной стоял чай, который Лилия разлила в тонкие фарфоровые чашечки. Чай никто не пил. Не до него было.

— Витя, ну объясни мне, что с тобой не так опять? — спросил Фельцман, тяжело опираясь о маленький круглый столик локтем. Пластик покосился, но выдержал. — То ты в нарушение инструкций гонишься за ангелом, улетаешь чёрт знает куда и попадаешь под бандитскую ракету. То отказываешься возвращаться наверх и вместо этого ложишься в больницу в какой-то Тмутаракани.

— Дядь Яша, ну я же не специально, так вышло просто, — Виктор попытался спустить на тормозах, но сбить Фельцмана с выбранного пути было не так-то просто.

— Не перебивай! — на столешницу опустилась тяжёлая ладонь и хлопнула по скатерти. Чашечки звякнули. Лилия поджала губы. — Допускаешь третье лицо до управления своей машиной. Это уже вообще ни в какие ворота. Будь мы военной базой, тебя бы уже отдали под трибунал и не посмотрели на заслуги.

— Дядя Яша, ну...

— А ты знаешь, как на меня давят в правительстве. Ищут любую лазейку, лишь бы прибрать нас к рукам! — Фельцман ткнул толстым пальцем вверх, говоря о правительстве. «В самых верхах» действительно то и дело пытались найти способ зачислить платформы в военное ведомство. Пока Организация Объединённых Наций держалась, платформы оставались суверенитетной площадкой, но изменения в геополитической обстановке то и дело заставляли разные военные ведомства поднимать головы и заглядывать за облака.

— Далее, Витя. Пойдём далее. Ты заявил, что берёшь отпуск и не будешь больше летать. Мы приняли это во внимание и нагрузили остальных пилотов лишними часами патрулирования. Ты сказал, что хочешь летать только с Кацуки. Тебе пошли навстречу и — не перебивай! — и начали работу над твоей машиной и подгонкой программы для парного пилотирования. Да, на самом деле, программа уже была, но запускать её собирались только через два года. Два года, Виктор! Ты соображаешь, сколько ресурсов и людей требуется привлечь, чтобы выполнить двухгодичную программу за месяц? Ну хорошо, за полтора месяца, что-то я погорячился, это существенно меняет дело. И теперь — сегодня. Сегодня выясняется, что Кацуки, этот японский... олень с большими глазами...

Фельцман внезапно осёкся и перевёл дыхание. А потом более спокойным тоном докончил:

— Витя, что ты с ним сделал? Оскорбил как-то? Неуместно пошутил? Чем ты его умудрился довести? Ты хоть расскажи, — Фельцман затряс раскрытой ладонью перед лицом Виктора, то ли чтобы удушить, то ли в надежде получить от него что-то материальное. — Ответь, что мне говорить, когда я пойду к нему за тебя извиняться, Витя!

— Дядь Яша, да не надо за меня извиняться. Я сам. Сам с ним поговорю. — Виктор вздохнул. Вот это прессинг. Умел Фельцман, когда хотел, душу вынуть и на грешную землю вернуть. — Это моя вина, я слишком несерьёзно отнёсся к предстоящей работе, а Юри — он не такой. Он слишком ответственный. Понимаете? Я попытался подбодрить его, придать уверенности, но в самый неподходящий момент всё испортил.

Тяжёлая рука опустилась ему на плечо.

— Молод ты ещё, Витя. Молод — и идиот вдобавок. Думаешь, я не вижу, что с тобой творится? Ну ты мне ещё тут краснеть начни. Короче, ты прав. Раз всё между вами двумя, то и исправлять только тебе. Что хочешь делай, но возвращай Кацуки обратно. Парень он неплохой. Гм... Пригодился бы нам.

— Дядя Яша, но я...

— Так! Ты мне тут ещё поной. Вить, серьёзно тебе говорю: не сможешь летать с Кацуки — не будешь летать вообще. Терпение у меня не бесконечное. Давай. Разбирайся. Приводи голову в порядок и хватит доводить парня.

Виктору огромных трудов — честно, действительно, так бы всё и выложил! — стоило сдержаться и не начать просить совета. Да что Фельцман знает о таких делах? Фельцман и Барановская, которые хоть и живут вместе, но, кажется, слова лишнего друг другу не говорят. Странные у них были отношения, однако же эти двое не расставались. Виктор знал: сколько лет уже жил рядом и видел. Вместе... но каждый занимается своим делом. А уж если и говорить им между собой не нужно, то... значит, понимают друг друга без слов? И это ещё ценнее в отношениях, чем бесконечные пустопорожние разговоры.

Уловив, что разнос на сегодня окончен, Виктор наскоро, залпом, выхлебал чашечку остывшего чая. Чай оказался ничего, без сахара, правда, и со странным привкусом апельсиновых корок, но от Лилии всего можно было ожидать, поэтому Виктор и виду не подал, просто поблагодарил, попрощался с обоими и вышел. Отправился к себе в каюту, рассудив, что важные дела нужно делать с утра на свежую голову, извинения приносить — тоже, и потому ломиться в каюту к Юри на ночь глядя будет плохой идеей.

Юри сидел у его двери, скорчившись, как щенок под дождём. Такой одинокий, маленький, в тёмных брюках, чёрной водолазке и, кажется, босиком. Вскинул голову, услышав шаги. Подскочил и начал лепетать и, о ужас, кланяться:

— Виктор. Я пришёл просить у тебя прощения. Я не подхожу на роль твоего пилота. Я не могу даже...

Виктор схватил его за плечи и слегка встряхнул, глядя в широко раскрытые глаза с покрасневшими веками. Плакал? Какая дичь. Зачем? Это он, Виктор, должен биться в истерике.

— Прекрати. Пойдём, пожалуйста. Поговорим у меня в каюте?

Добившись кивка, он открыл дверь своим электронным ключом.

Юри вошёл первым, неуверенно проскользнул мимо, словно тайком совершал что-то предосудительное, и Виктору больно было смотреть на его сгорбленную спину и опущенный долу взгляд. Он чуть не скрежетнул зубами, входя следом.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я в тебя верю и совершенно не боюсь. Ни реакции комиссии, ни того, что могут сказать окружающие или,.. — он фыркнул, — общественность. Мне до них и дела нет.

Юри прошёл к креслу и уселся на краешек, придавив локтями колени, опустил голову на сплетённые в замок пальцы.

— Кстати, Фельцман-сан, которого ты так уважаешь, сейчас устраивал мне разнос. Так что, как он это понимает, сейчас я отправился перед тобой извиняться.

— Извиняться? — Юри вскинул удивлённый взгляд. — Зачем?

Виктор сделал два шага и уселся прямо на пол перед креслом — так Юри будет сложнее прятаться и недоговаривать. Виктор на это надеялся, по крайней мере.

— Затем, что... Не знаю. Потому что я самоуверенный дурак?

— Виктор, ты не дурак, — теперь Юри казался возмущённым, и это выглядело милым. Виктор почувствовал, что его снова засасывает в ту же воронку: чем ближе он к Кацуки, тем сильнее его тянет к нему, и так — дальше и дальше, пока между ними не останется ни единой преграды! Виктор сглотнул.

— Против самоуверенного ты не возражаешь? Вот только сейчас я, скорее, Юриуверен, — он добился короткого фырканья, мимолётной усмешки. — Я верю в тебя так же, как обычно уверен в себе. И не боюсь. Юри, у тебя не получится напугать меня чем-то или оттолкнуть, понимаешь? — Виктору казалось, что в глазах Юри промелькнуло что-то... — Самое страшное, что ты можешь сделать, ты уже сделал сегодня, когда оставил меня одного.

— Я больше не...

Он положил руку на колено Юри, заставив того прерваться.

— Мне хочется, чтобы нас стало двое, — сказал Виктор, — я так устал быть один. Сейчас мы рядом, но этого так...

— ...недостаточно, — докончил Юри, сверля его взглядом.

— Да. Недостаточно, — подтвердил Виктор, машинально придвигаясь ближе.

— Меня пугает эффект от погружения. То, что происходит потом, — сказал вдруг Юри. — Мне кажется, что мы будем действовать не сами.

— Что? В смысле?

— Что вся эта... тяга — это результат запущенного извне процесса. Что, если наши чувства и действия будут ненастоящими! Мне хотелось бы проверить и удостовериться...

— Ю-у-ури! — протянул Виктор. — А долго ты собрался это проверять? И как именно?

Юри, кажется, покраснел. Виктор сжал его колено пальцами, чтобы заставить снова посмотреть на себя.

— А не проще ли, в таком случае, сделать то, что хочется, прямо сейчас? Чтобы завтра не винить во всём... «запущенный процесс»? — Виктор ухмыльнулся, поймав себя на иррациональной мысли: Легендарному было бы обидно. Но Юри обижает его не по умыслу, а по незнанию. Когда же всё изменится, то он поймёт сам.

— Наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал Юри, — как всегда.

Сердце стукнулось в рёбра, словно напоминая Виктору, что оно тянется к Юри уже давным-давно.

— Только вот мы не проверили каюту, — настороженным голосом произнёс Виктор. — Вдруг где-нибудь под кроватью прячется Пхичит с фотоаппаратом?!

Юри засмеялся, Виктор — тоже, но резко оборвал себя, когда Юри одним движением преодолел те жалкие двадцать сантиметров, что их разъединяли. Возможно, он собирался поцеловать Виктора в щёку, но в то же самое время Виктор повернул голову и подставил свои губы под этот поцелуй. Такой невинный. Совершенно закрытый, плотно сомкнутый, как бутон цветка. Виктор выбросил вперёд руку, прихватывая Юри за шею, прижимая его к себе — ближе, ловя потрясённое дыхание и сминая прочь неуступчивую неуверенность.

Он отпустил Юри почти сразу — потому что ощутил в себе силу это сделать. Возможно потому, что в следующую секунду он бы уже вряд ли остановился. Или потому, что хотел показать: никакие «мозговые процессы, запущенные извне» не властны над его решением. Виктор не хотел разбираться во всём этом сейчас. Хотел просто смотреть. Лицо Юри сейчас — такое раскрасневшееся. Потрясённое. Его повлажневшие губы. Губы, которых он только что касался. И которых хотелось коснуться снова. Виктор смотрел и словно пил, но не мог напиться. В глазах Юри — таилась ответная жажда.


	6. Часть 6

Юра исчез. Его выдернули, отняли, уничтожили. Всё тепло, всю близость. Его и так было трудно слышать, и он тянулся изо всех сил. Сейчас же наступила полная тьма и одиночество, как по щелчку!

Он ощущал что-то, не похожее ни на что раньше, что он уже ощущал. Пришлось вспоминать чужие воспоминания, чтобы типировать. Это был жгучий яд, кислота, разъедающая его изнутри. Это была злость. Ярость. Он потянулся вперёд, туда, где Юра только что был. И... Ослеп, оглох от шума и света!

— Аномально высокая мозговая активность!

— Он двигается!

— Объект просыпается! Как такое возможно?

— Наблюдателя сюда!

— Сейчас же, введите ему это!

— Все двадцать кубиков? Да это убьёт его!

— А ну живо! И руки. Сделайте с ними что-нибудь! Хоть отпилите! Нам нужен только мозг!

— Но это единственный объект, который...

— Живее! Действуйте!

Голоса бились вокруг, кричали и вспыхивали, высокие и низкие, они тревожили, заставляли метаться к их источникам, искать глазами, зрение туманилось, плыло, вокруг была... вода? что-то плотно давило на... горло? что-то шевелилось — он шевелил... руками? Внезапно возле него мелькнул и остановился тёмный силуэт, и почти сразу в глазах стало чернеть. Но он ещё мог слышать:

— Похоже, улучшенный передатчик совсем для него не подходит. Может, зря мы перевезли объект на новое место...

Объект. «Объект» — это он. Что это значит? «Объект» — значит не человек? Выходит, он обманул Юру? Юра... сможет объяснить? Помочь? Помоги мне, — подумал он, потянулся в поисках, отметая прочь всех Тех, Других Существ, все искры, светящиеся теперь так ярко, призывно, маняще... Где-то там, возле двойной сверхновой, готовой вот-вот изойти потоками звёздного ветра, горячо пульсировал ещё не оформившийся огонёк его собственной молодой протозвезды, его Юра, его главный и единственный источник жизни.

***

Он позвал его ночью, ворвался в мозг с тревожным криком об обмане и помощи, с невнятными просьбами о прощении. Кто угодно подорвался бы с резким вскриком и колотящимся сердцем! Юра вскочил и тут же упал на мягкое покрытие кабины Скорпиона. Опять заснул в ложементе, ещё и ногу отлежал, потому и не удержал равновесия, вскочив. Так и инвалидом сделаться недолго. Или заикой. Юра со вкусом выговорил ругательство, подслушанное им от ремонтников в ангарах — стало чуть полегче. Подышал, успокаивая сердце. Горло драло. Он что, так долго и громко орал? А кто-нибудь слышал?

М-да, нечасто ему снятся всякие идиотские кошмары. Какие-то люди-тени, какие-то отрубленные конечности, объекты...

Стоп. Или это был не сон!

Подтянувшись на руках, опираясь на полусогнутые ноги и плюхнувшись обратно на ложемент — предательская техника коварно и угодливо промялась под его весом — Юра попытался прислушаться. И не услышал ни одного слова. Он уже готов был совсем разочароваться, как вдруг что-то произошло — просто щёлк, и он настроился на нужную волну. Только это был не голос. Уже нет. Просто зов. Ну, как одиночество. Только не его, а чужое. Но Юра знал, что если придёт по этому зову, то одиночество успокоится, утихнет.

Он открыл глаза и потёр взмокший испариной лоб, откинул налезшую на глаза чёлку. Зов какой-то. Стрёмно это. Но... Но он был такой одинокий, — Юра украдкой вздохнул, не в силах и дальше думать об этом спокойно.

Он поднялся с ложемента. Голень и стопу тут же обсыпало колкими иглами, Юра скривился и от души потопал ногой в кроссовке, восстанавливая кровообращение. Шагнул вперёд и поддал что-то носком обуви. Его собственный комм, который улетел на пол, должно быть, пока он спал. Юра нагнулся, подобрал неубиваемую технику — как хорошо, что у него модель с антиударным корпусом и с влагозащитой, — включил экран и посмотрел время. Было уже глубоко за полночь. Детям пора спать в своих кроватках. Юра скривился и отправился к выходу из кабины, по пути вспоминая, не должен ли он был сделать чего-то важного для Лилии или Фельцмана, из-за чего его могли бы искать. Смена его наступала только послезавтра. Наверняка патрулирование назначат совместное, с кем-нибудь из гостей, да ещё и учебные тренировки придумают. Юра был бы не прочь узнать, как летает этот Крис или... — тут он скривился и выговорил вслух:

— Блядь.

Вспомнил о Леруа, его этой крашеной, невесте Белле, — а он ведь читал про неё статью, но не сразу сообразил, что это за баба и что она делала на лайнере, прилетевшем в сопровождении машины Леруа. Четыре года его ждала, ну-ну. А ещё Юра, морщась, вспомнил, как сделал Леруа вызов. Это уже тянуло на склочный скандал, один из тех, которые так любят в жёлтой прессе — о которых с таким интересом читает и потом пересказывает Милка. И половина женского населения Платформы вместе с нею.

Юра спускался по лестнице, аккуратно цепляясь за ступени, и оглядывался по сторонам. В ангаре было пусто, как и тогда, когда он сюда проникал. Хорошо, что его никто не искал. Странно, что его не искал Фельцман. Разве что у него нашлись другие дела поважнее? К примеру, Леруа снова откинулся в кому, сражённый внезапным стрессом, — Юра хохотнул, аккуратно и тихо спрыгивая с лесенки на пол. А вот не хрен было звать его «принцессой». Лось канадский. Металлическое крупноячеистое покрытие тихо звякнуло, прогибаясь под ногами. Вот ведь... Машины взлетают совершенно бесшумно, не касаясь пола, будто эфемерные тени, а люди — люди оставляют следы, они материальны, и потому весят свой вес. Каждый свой килограмм. Юра даже оглянулся на Скорпиона, чтобы убедиться: его машина здесь, с ним. Не исчезла, не испарилась, не отправилась в иное измерение. И никакой зов, пусть даже сильный, не уведёт её от него.

Зов, который пришёл к нему во сне.

Юра сунул руки в карманы, сгорбился и быстрым шагом отправился к ближайшему лифту, ведущему на жилые этажи.

Ну что бы он мог сделать? Он, один. Ему всего пятнадцать. Ну, почти шестнадцать вообще-то. Но что бы он мог сделать со сном? Сперва голоса, которые с ним разговаривают, теперь — сны. Нет, ну чисто теоретически... Вообще-то у сна было направление. Он был, как луч, вообще-то. Если по-честному. Ну, допустим, Юра бы мог... Что, Плисецкий? Снова сбежать? Ага, только теперь не в одиночку, а прихватив Скорпиона. Но он мог бы последовать по этому лучу, как по лазерной направляющей... И куда бы он прилетел? С машиной, принадлежащей, на минуточку, не ему, и даже не лично Фельцману, а Организации Объединённых Наций! Всем сразу принадлежащей!

Юра машинально ткнул кнопку вызова лифта, и двери сразу раскрылись перед ним. В кабину он вошёл, закусывая губы, нажал на «-2» и недовольно взглянул в своё насупленное отражение в зеркале. Всклокоченные волосы, собранные когда-то в хвост, но уже давно выбившиеся из-под резинки, криво лежащий воротник ветровки, косо перетянутый ворот футболки. «Принцесса», тьфу.

Нет, даже разглядывание собственных синяков под глазами не избавляло от навязчивых мыслей. Чем больше он удалялся от Скорпиона, тем беспокойнее себя ощущал, тем больнее чувствовал, что делает что-то не то, неправильно поступает. Его... звали. А он? Отвергал? Это было попросту скотским предательством.

Ну, если не принимать во внимание такую возможность, что случившееся могло быть попросту сном, ага. Простите, дядя Яша, мне тут приглючилась хрень во сне, поэтому я без спросу вывел Скорпиона из ангара, ну так, полетать, развеяться маленько. Какого Скорпиона? Ах да, вы же любите, чтобы всё было официально... Машину SkORπ0№-327, которая записана на данный момент за мной. Что значит, уже не записана? Что значит, ближайшим рейсом отправляться вниз? Куда вниз? Куда угодно? Окончательно исчерпал лимит доверия? И извиняться бесполезно? И даже Лилия на этот раз не повлияет?..

Юра накрутил себя настолько, представляя всё это — крушение всей своей жизни — не меньше, что к каюте подходил уже давя в горле стоящий там комок. Дай слабину, и тот прольётся слезами. Но взрослые мужики — они ведь не плачут. Они принимают решения здраво и... и на холодную голову! Юра прислонил к замку каюты электронный ключ и пнул дверь: ту периодически заедало. Перешагнул порог, окунаясь в привычный полумрак и родной беспорядок. Звёздные атласы и исторические авиа-энциклопедии птицами с широко распахнутыми крыльями приземлились где ни попадя, устроив в Юрином лежбище настоящий птичий базар, монитор стационарного компа бледно светил леопардовыми глазами скринсейвера, высвечивая незаправленную койку и сбитое в комок покрывало в ногах, груду мятой одежды, наваленную на кресле, и приоткрытую створку шкафа, в глубине которого виднелся ещё не разобранный после последней поездки чемодан на колёсиках. К шкафу Юра и потянулся. Хотелось бы ему уметь принимать решения в здравом уме и на трезвую голову, но нет. Не умел он. Если ему свербело, то он шёл и делал, пока горела надобность. Просто... Сейчас он постарается сделать всё аккуратно. И возвратится ещё до рассвета. Рука нащупала на полке шелковистый материал лётного комбеза. Юра потянул его на себя, серебристый и мягко мерцающий в полутьме, попутно роняя вниз свёрнутые в комок носки в леопардовых пятнах. Так вот они где были, а он их искал...

Он слетает ненадолго и сразу вернётся. Просто убедится, что ему не приглючилось. Судя по сигналу, — зову, — но нет, сигналу, — это не совсем далеко. И направление... Даже сейчас, попетляв по коридорам жилых помещений, лифтам и лестницам, Юри с уверенностью стрелки компаса, всегда смотрящей на север, мог бы повернуться в нужную сторону. Это настораживало бы его, если бы — ха-ха, если бы он был более здравомыслящим человеком.

Однако что-то его тревожило. Какая-то информация, сопряжённая с выбранным направлением. Юра даже потратил пару драгоценных минут, чтобы заглянуть в погодный раздел комма, чтобы убедиться, не обещали ли там, на юго-востоке от них, каких-нибудь атмосферных фронтов или подобной мути, которая могла бы помешать ровным полётам, но нет. Всё было чисто. Это только Леруа со своей прошмандовкой — пардон, четырёхлетней невестой, — умудрился попасть в грозу, но та осталась над водами Тихого океана. Здесь же, возле склонов Саура, всё было чисто. Летай — не хочу. Платформа уже давно отошла от района горных разработок и шахтёрских городков. Может, даже Фельцман простит ему самоволку, ведь рядом никаких поселений, ну подумаешь, захотелось ему полетать и развеяться. Главное — не соваться в район...

Юра, к тому времени уже бегом вернувшийся в ангар и взявшийся за нижнюю ступень лестницы, замер — словно наткнулся на непреодолимую преграду. И воздух у него в глотке застыл.

Так вот откуда шёл зов. Вот, значит, что ему предстоит.

Покрепче сжимая за пазухой лётный комбинезон, Юра с двойным усердием принялся подниматься по лестнице к кабине Скорпиона. На этот раз он не оглядывался — а зря. Быть может, тогда бы заметил, что в ангаре он был уже не один.

Но нет. Юра ломанулся прямиком в кабину, словно за ним черти гнались. Или все эти смуглокожие фанатики, замотавшие свои бородатые рожи в полосатые шемаги, в пыльной, цвета песка и камней, военной форме, со штурмовыми винтовками и ручными гранатомётами наперевес.

Раздеваться он принялся прямо на входе, скидывая одежду с такой скоростью, будто та горела. Кроссовки, носки, труселя, футболка с ветровкой и штанами, — ком белья вместе с коммом и связкой кожаных и верёвочных браслетиков — потому что они стильные и выгодно подчёркивают форму запястья, — всё отлетело куда-то в угол. Юра влез в холодящий серебристый шёлк комбеза — это не шёлк, тупица, вспомни, что тебе говорили в лётных классах! Материал не тканый, основа вообще изготовлена «не здесь» — точнее, она не совсем земного происхождения, это всего лишь обработанная плёнка аллантоиса, — условно, одной из оболочек ангела и... Юра свёл края ткани на груди, позволяя комбезу застегнуться, и выдохнул, подтянув живот. Ощущение было, как от нырка в глубину: как будто от смены среды и температур у него все поджилки застыли. Конечно, отчего бы им не застыть, когда тебя обнимает инопланетная хрень, которая других людей при других обстоятельствах и сожрать бы не прочь, а на нём... Ну, держится просто. И ещё обеспечивает образование нейросвязи с машиной. Стиснув зубы, он заставил себя шагнуть к пульту и ложементу. Здесь всё происходит. Управление машиной. Соединение с нитями. Юра искривил губы и мельком подумал, что от таких гримас у него к старости, где-нибудь годам к двадцати девяти, обязательно появятся морщины на морде. Несмотря на всю хвалёную регенерацию пилотов. Если он вообще доживёт до этих двадцати девяти лет. До сих пор он так далеко... не заглядывал. Стоит ему сегодня во время вылазки словить одну-единственную ракету зенитного комплекса земля-воздух, — так и не доживёт. Виктор вон, и тот чуть не скопытился. Нужно быть внимательнее на подлёте, — думал Юра, присаживаясь на край ложемента. Нити... Они были наготове, он их, можно сказать, уже предощущал. Но ещё он ощущал... Стоило ему оказаться вблизи пульта управления Скорпионом, да ещё и упаковать жопу в комбез, как зов вернулся. Ну хоть теперь он точно убедился, что это был не сон! Юра, словно нехотя, соскользнул в глубину мягкой, стелющейся под него обивки ложемента и прикрыл глаза. Не хотелось ему больше смотреть на серые стены, маскировавшие экраны кабины. Скорпиону пора было проснуться. И Юра проснётся уже вместе с ним, раскроет свои новые глаза.

Где-то позади запиликал вызов комма. Ну щас, конечно, он подпрыгнул и побежал! Вместо этого Юра нащупал поясной крепёж и застегнул его у себя на животе. Опустил руки, давая им обвиснуть. Зов долбился странной музыкой, вступая в резонанс с вызовом комма, а ещё — включаясь в странную гармонику боли и одиночества, а ещё — чужого обещания скорой помощи, — и Юра заревновал, услышав, что он откликнулся не первым, представив, что кто-то успеет на зов раньше него, он психанул и дёрнулся — и чуть не поломал всю процедуру подключения нитями. Но вот Скорпион выпустил их, сотни-тысячи-миллионы нервных окончаний вспыхнули и зажглись, Юра выгнулся всем телом, не ощущая собственного движения, лишь чувствуя, как напрягся и натянулся вроде бы свободно застёгнутый поясной ремень. Живот болезненно передавило, и Юра усилием заставил себя расслабиться, опуститься обратно. Заодно приоткрыл, прижмурив веко, один глаз, рассматривая себя. Вот серебристый комбез, плотный, будто вторая кожа. Вот нити, тонкие и сверкающие, — они, кажется, пульсируют красным, а, может быть, серебряным, как ртуть, собрались в районе нервных ганглиев, сплетений и нервов, а также в местах соединения костей. Запястья, локти, угловатые плечи, вся шея, рёбра — все они утянуты тяжами нитей, поодиночке те почти не видны человеческому глазу, тоньше волоса, но в своей массе создают вид, как будто его, Юру, осколками стекла порезало на множество кусков. Как будто он сидит в ложементе, пришпиленный этими стёклами, как препарированная лягушка.

Так, панику отставить.

Скорпион откликнулся охотно и бодро, словно тоже не прочь был немного полетать. Хорошо. Он заставил Скорпиона выпустить дополнительные ремни безопасности в ложементе и тронул пульт, поднимая обзорные экраны. Вызов комма прекратился — ещё одно хорошее событие. Юра скомандовал взлёт на полметра вверх — крепежи стапельных кранов отошли в стороны, ощутив его команды. Крыша ангара должна раскрыться, когда Скорпион поднимется к потолку. Электроника и фотоэлементы. Юра завис под потолком в ожидании. Что-то зудело над ухом, какая-то мелочь. Ну, помимо зова и прочих эфемерных шумов. Ах да, шум! Юра понял, что запрыгнул в ложемент, позабыв надеть наушник для связи с диспетчерской. Там дежурят день и ночь и наверняка заметят раскрытие гейта ангара и вылет Скорпиона... На хрен наушники. Вряд ли диспетчер сможет сказать Юре что-нибудь умное.

Гейт всё не открывался. Уже обнаружили? Заблокировали? Ну, вот и полетал, Плисецкий! Проведя внешним зрением по полупустому ангару, Юра наконец-то заметил чужих. Никифорова, со встревоженным лицом говорящего что-то в свой комм. А рядышком с ним — и Кацуки, вон видна одна только бледная округлая рожа на фоне темноты. И как же он не уследил за ними? Точнее, почему это они следили за ним? — с досадой подумал Юра.

Ну, теперь ему уже терять было нечего, а зов — он звал, тянул к себе по-прежнему. Все жилы из него вытягивал, между прочим. Словно по нитям передавал вибрацию, наполненную своей болью и напряжением. Ощущения были те ещё.

Юра стиснул зубы до ломоты в челюстях и ринулся вверх. Прямо сквозь потолок. Подумаешь, композитная панель с покрытием из алюцинка. Его Скорпион пробивал ядра ангелов. Что ему какая-то кровля.

***

Виктор очнулся на полу, придавленный локтями и коленями, хотя нельзя точно сказать, что он именно очнулся, — в голове по-прежнему было туманно, а в теле томно и горячо, и Юри — он был рядом-м-м... Они целовались, кому скажи — всего лишь целовались, да засмеют, скажут, что нельзя потерять от такого голову, но он потерял. Именно что. Занырнул на глубину и отдался... Как там дальше говорят? Глубинному течению своих потаённых желаний? А Юри лежал рядом — на полу, ну почему бы им не сделать полтора шага к кровати, а? — рядом и частично на нём, и у него был такой вид... Все улыбающиеся Джоконды мира, все таинственные ангелы Боттичелли могли выйти и покурить в сторонке. Юри его хотел, Юри наконец-то преодолел свои страхи — все разом, как умел только он один, уж Виктор-то знал! И гордился за него вдвойне! Это же надо выдумать такой груз, взвалить его себе на плечи, жить с ним, а потом избавиться от всего одним махом. Конечно, тут нужна недюжинная сила. Но теперь Юри говорил, звал, трогательно и мягко произнося его имя, — этот японский акцент, о нём нужно было сказать особо, но не сейчас, позже, а сейчас Юри так выговаривал его имя, «Витья», добавляя неуставной мягкий знак, что от этого звучания своего-не своего имени у Виктора размягчались мысли в голове. Почти все, до единой.

— Витя, давай сделаем это прямо сейчас? — просил Юри, предлагал Юри, тянул его за собой, и Виктор готов был на всё, решительно на всё. Отдаться прямо сейчас? Да, пожалуйста. Взять? Он тоже не прочь. Он на всё согласен!

— Не будем взлетать, просто поднимемся в кабину. Нас пустят? Не хочу делать это на тренажёре. Давай сразу... Как тогда...

Сперва Виктор ощутил стыд за то, какой он дурак. За то, что в момент принятия Юри такого ответственного решения он сам мог думать только членом — не приведи боже Юри об этом узнает, заглянув в его мысли, а ведь узнает же. Потом Виктор возгорелся по новой. Ведь Юри предлагал гораздо большее. Более глубокое, чем просто секс. Более, как он боялся того сказать, интимное. И он хотел к Легендарному. Разве ему можно было в том отказать?

— Да. Конечно, — пробормотал Виктор всё ещё влажными губами. — Я всё устрою. Нам никто не помешает.

Никакой отчётной комиссии, как в прошлый раз, только они вдвоём. У них всё получится. Они просто произведут подключение... А Легендарный — он сделает всё сам вместо техника, сидящего за регулятором мощности, или как там они увеличивали процент погружения. Машина сама определит степень необходимой концентрации нейросвязи.

Виктор в нужный момент успел поймать Юри, осоловевше опустившего голову и вновь его его целующего. Он уже миновал шею и теперь перешёл к ключицам в смятом вороте рубашки. Это был такой отличный предлог, чтобы передумать... Кое-что в Викторе очень настаивало на перемене решения.

— Юри, — позвал Виктор строго, но не ощущая ни грамма этой строгости; внутри он плыл, словно разогретый кисель. — Выбери что-нибудь одно. Или я, или Легендарный.

— Легендарный, — ответил Юри, попутно слегка прикусив ему мочку уха. Виктор сжался от внезапной судороги. Всё это было очень соблазнительно. Слишком. Он и не думал, что Юри умеет быть таким. Он ведь... Он ведь хотел только полётов, а остальное считал вторичным. Ну, ближайшие полчаса назад считал.

Поднявшись на ноги и приведя в порядок одежду... Стены в его каюте оказались так удобны для того, чтобы прижиматься к ним во время поцелуев. Как хорошо, что они не успели добраться до кровати! И, боже, да разве это можно считать обычными поцелуями? Смешно! Юри просто насиловал его своим языком! Так вот, приведя в порядок одежду и немного — мозги, Виктор первым вышел за дверь. И почти сразу заскочил обратно, отпихнув Юри в сторону.

— Погоди, — шепнул он. — Там Плисецкий. Куда-то идёт...

Не куда-то, а к лифтам. В том направлении были только лифты и лестница, выводящая к ангарам. Что опять затеял этот мелкий пакостник? И, главное, не помешает ли он им с Юри выполнить задуманное?

— Пойдём за ним, — выдохнул Виктор, взвесив все «за» и «против». — Придётся подниматься по лестнице. Быстрее.

Юри безоговорочно проследовал за ним. Они крались на полусогнутых по коридору, по скрадывающему шаги напольному покрытию с жёстким ворсом, и Виктор чувствовал себя дурашливым ребёнком, ввязавшимся в авантюру. Юри держался за подол его рубашки, а когда они бегом, стараясь обогнать медленно ползущую кабину лифта, загрохотали каблуками по лестнице, схватился за его руку, давя хохот. Виктор, сжимая пластиковые перила лестницы, бежал первым, ведя Юри за собой. Тишина, безмолвие. Куда отправился Юрка? У него и правда был с собой в охапке лётный комбез, или Виктору это померещилось?

— У тебя ведь пока ещё нет лётного комбинезона? — спросил он Юри шёпотом, уткнувшись губами в самое его ухо.

— Сьюта? Нет, откуда. Я ведь ещё не до конца прошёл все ваши проверки. Мне не выдавали...

— Тс-с! — Виктор потащил Юри обратно к лестнице, заслышав шум раскрывшихся дверей лифта и торопливые шаги. — Возьмёшь мой, у меня несколько на всякий случай всегда хранится в кабине.

— Думаешь, мне может понадобиться?..

— А как ты собирался устанавливать связь без них? — Виктор насмешливо изогнул бровь. Похоже, не он один тут потерял способность здраво размышлять. — Хотя... Может, и не придётся.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?..

— Надо Юрку остановить. Похоже, он, как обычно, задумал что-то идиотское.

— Что?

— Не знаю. Вечером у него был спор с Леруа. Дуэль или что-то такое, я не знаю подробностей. А сейчас он идёт в сторону своего ангара и прячет под полой комбез. Как ты думаешь, затеял он глупость или мне мерещится?

— Знаешь... — Юри немного помялся, прежде чем продолжить. — Когда он приехал ко мне домой, то поначалу вёл себя, как малолетний беспризорник или террорист. Я не хочу жаловаться, он ведь твой друг, но...

— Но? — Виктор осторожно открыл дверь, в которую полминуты назад ужом просочился Плисецкий. Осторожно придержал створку ладонью, чтобы та не громыхнула, закрываясь за Юри.

— Но Леруа недавно вышел из комы, ваш главврач Барановская провела его обследование и запретила ему вылеты, но если он ослушается её рекомендаций...

— Вот шельмец, — задрав голову вверх, Виктор увидел, как Юра влезает в кабину своего Скорпа.

— Что? Это было на русском? Какое-то ваше ругательство? — в глазах Юри мерцал живейший интерес, и Виктор потратил почти минуту на то, чтобы рассмотреть его во всех деталях. Интерес юного исследователя-натуралиста, познающего чужую культуру. Потом вытащил из кармана свой комм и нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова.

— Да. На русском. Я ему сейчас позвоню и скажу всё, что о нём думаю. Исключительно на русском.

Юри фыркнул, давясь тихим смешком, но тут же издал испуганный возглас: Скорпион Плисецкого снялся со стапеля и будто бы подпрыгнул в воздух на полметра в высоту. Их обдуло горячим порывом ветра в полнейшей беззвучной тишине. Хотя нет. Гул отошедших креплений ещё затихал под крышей ангара.

— Твою мать, Плисецкий, да что же ты творишь! — бормотнул Виктор, вызывая диспетчерскую. — Алло! Дежурный?! — выкрикнул он, переставая слышать собственный голос в очередном порыве горячего ветра. Скорпион набирал высоту и готовился к скоростному прыжку, как только откроются ворота. — Блокировать раскрытие створа гейта SkORπ0№-а Плисецкого! Сейчас же! Говорит Никифоров. Блокировать раскрытие створа гейта! Срочно!

Сквозь гул двигателя он услышал ответ диспетчера: «Выход заблокирован», и тут же его дёрнуло в сторону. Это Юри схватил и потянул его за собой, заставляя пробежать пару шагов и укрыться за каким-то контейнером. Скорпион Плисецкого рванул вверх, взлетая и выламывая крышу ангара. Сверху на них посыпался какой-то мусор, балки перекрытий, пара сбитых плафонов от ламп и куски кровельных панелей. Где-то взревела сирена. Наконец-то.

— Его можно как-то остановить? — спросил вдруг Юри. — Я имею в виду, Легендарный... Он ведь теперь мощнее?

— Не знаю, — ответил Виктор, поднимаясь на ноги слегка оглушённым. И звуками, и вообще происходящим. Через комм от него до сих пор пытался чего-то добиться дежурный диспетчер. С него и надо было начинать. — Говорит Никифоров. Откройте вылет Легендарному. Мы вдвоём с Кацуки Юри поведём преследование Скорпиона.

Юри округлил глаза. Ничего, — подумал Виктор. Заодно и попробуем. Заодно и потренируемся.

«Повторите. Не уверен, что у меня есть необходимые инструкции, — выкрикнул вдруг диспетчер. — Я не слышал, чтобы Легендарный был допущен до полётов после модернизации».

— Виктор Никифоров, в отсутствии других приоритетных задач, в чрезвычайной ситуации имею первоочередное право на вылет. Эту директиву никто не отменял, — отчеканил Виктор в трубку. И потащил Юри за собой. Им нужно было попасть в ангар по соседству, именно там находился Легендарный.


	7. Часть 7

Они шли быстро, почти бежали; добравшись до трапа, Виктор чуть ли не впервые не удостоил Легендарного и лишним взглядом, а сразу полез наверх. Его остановил Юри словами:

— Они сделали его выше! Ничего себе! Какая красота!

Сделали выше или уговорили, или ещё как-то воздействовали, — сейчас Виктору не хотелось об этом рассуждать. Но ему, как и Юри, разумеется, была известна та особенность машин, которую старались не афишировать. Они могли самовосстанавливаться. Не сразу и не быстро. Они словно регенерировали, как и их пилоты. Сейчас этим уже было никого не удивить, но всё-таки... Всё-таки. Если иногда Виктор слышал от техников, что Легендарный снова отрастил себе пару лишних шурупов, — то так тому и быть. Раз отрастил, значит, надо было. Пригодится. Точно так же, со стоическим терпением, Виктор однажды воспринял изменение размера своего ложемента — в один прекрасный день тот стал шире и глубже, словно для того, чтобы ему, Виктору, было удобнее лежать во время ночных вахт, слушая сводки диспетчеров и выжидая, не появится ли на горизонте один-другой ангел. Да и шкафчик для хранения всякой мелочёвки вроде запасных комбезов или контейнера с едой появился не совсем по плану. Однажды просто появился. Виктор, думая, будто это какая-то разработка-дополнение после очередного ремонта-апгрейда, преспокойно начал использовать этот шкаф-тумбочку с электронным замком, открывающимся только на прикосновение его ладони. Гм, ну что тут скажешь. Его машина была лучшей. Легендарный преданно любил его столько лет... И Виктор ему не изменял... до недавнего времени. Хотя, если подумать, то именно Легендарный принял Юри и быстрее него, Виктора, разобрался в том, кто сидит за пультом управления. Так, может, это не Виктор выбрал себе Юри, а его машина?..

— У нас всё получится, — только и сказал Виктор вслух, первым входя в обновлённую кабину. Внутри всё было так, как показывали на планах Фельцман и ведущие инженеры. Два ложемента, сдвоенный пульт управления, расширенные экраны с увеличенным радиусом обзора. Шкаф-тумбочка на прежнем месте. Должно быть, замок так никто и не смог вскрыть, — подумал Виктор с улыбкой и прижал ладонь к сенсорной панели. Дверца тут же распахнулась. Два лётных комбинезона лежали там же, где он их и оставил. Один Виктор протянул Юри, второй начал надевать сам.

— Что, мы вот так просто возьмём и полетим? — спросил Юри с каким-то суеверным недоверием — если такое недоверие вообще бывает.

— Попробуем, — Виктор пожал плечами и стянул с себя рубашку. Взялся за застёжку брюк и улыбнулся: — Не для того я рассчитывал сегодня перед тобой раздеваться.

Он намеренно вогнал Юри в краску, чтобы полюбоваться выражением смущения на его лице. Юри это шло. Оживляло, сгоняя прочь обычную вежливую отстранённость. Удерживая на себе его взгляд, Юри рванул кнопки своей рубашки, одним движением расстегнув сразу половину.

Он снова меня соблазняет, — понял Виктор. Такими темпами они сейчас никуда не полетят, и Плисецкий снова останется один и совершит какой-нибудь идиотский поступок.

— Мы вообще сможем его отследить? — спросил Юри, выдёргивая Виктора из туманного марева его мыслей. — Сам знаешь, машины летают быстро.

— Он будет у меня на радаре. Плюс спутниковое наблюдение, — Виктор заставил себя рассуждать здраво. — К тому же, все наши машины можно запеленговать с Платформы. У нас установлены поисковые маячки — на всякие непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Хорошо.

Юри расправил струящуюся ткань комбинезона, и Виктор отвернулся. Подальше от искушения.

Тут подал сигнал его комм, и почти одновременно раздался вызов из кучки одежды Юри. Они переглянулись.

— Лучше ответить, — высказал мнение Юри и потянулся к своим вещам. — Да, Пхичит?.. Кто? Чей пост? Ах, это китайский пилот. Зов?

— ВиктОр, здравствуй! — раздался голос Криса в его собственном комме, когда Виктор принял вызов с незнакомого номера. — Мы тут сидели с нашими коллегами в офицерском баре...

— В баре? — переспросил Виктор. Он и не знал, что у них на Платформе разрешено пить после полуночи.

— Да, с Жан-Жаком и молодым Чуланонтом. И вдруг услышали сигнал тревоги. Тут уже говорят, что нужно разбудить вашего Фельцмана и объявить чрезвычайное положение... ВиктОр, пока здешние горячие головы не отправились заодно будить и наших кураторов, может быть, ты расскажешь мне, что происходит? Я тоже хочу поучаствовать.

— Что? Нет! Крис...

— Здесь уже говорят о появлении некоего зова. Ты знаешь, современная скорость распространения информации — это просто нечто.

— Крис, останься, пожалуйста, — попытался убедить его Виктор, одновременно натягивая рукава комбинезона. — Это почти что семейные разборки. Сорвался с места один из наших пилотов, это молодой и глупый мальчишка, хотя и способный... Кстати, говоришь, Леруа с тобой?

— Уже нет, я их оставил! — и действительно, теперь в динамике слышался шум шагов и торопливое дыхание. Возможно даже, что Крис бежал. — Слетаю-ка я с вами, заодно развеюсь. Кстати, не думай победить меня по очкам, первый ангел будет моим!

Он оборвал связь. Виктор широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Юри.

— Да что вообще происходит? — спросил он, откладывая комм в сторону и беря с пульта наушник для связи с диспетчерской или, если ему повезёт, и Плисецкий соизволит ответить, — для вызова Скорпиона.

Юри, уже полностью одетый, сидел в своём ложементе и смотрел на него.

— Думаю, мы узнаем, если сейчас подключимся. Пхичит рассказал, что повсюду пилоты слышат зов. И... Не только они.

— Не только они? А кто ещё?

Виктор сел и закрепил первый страховочный ремень. Его пальцы случайно проехались по бедру Юри, обтянутому шелковистой тканью комбинезона. Виктор подавил неуместную дрожь: не сейчас, идиот.

— Представляешь, Крис тоже собирается на вылет. Правда, не думаю, что он получит разрешение... Он пьян.

— Пхичит сказал, что тоже хочет это услышать. И даже если ему запретят взлёт, то находиться в кабине своей машины ему не запретит никто, а он говорит, что хочет только подключиться и послушать.

Виктор покачал головой. Он видел, что руки Юри подрагивают. Ремень тот ещё не закрепил, просто держал его концы в дрожащих пальцах. Так хотелось провести подключение за него, просто — сомкнуть ладони на чужих руках и свести их вместе... Но Виктор сдержался. Больше никаких эгоистичных поступков, это должно быть не только его решение.

Юри перехватил его взгляд и, словно рисуясь, вздёрнул подбородок незнакомым Виктору жестом, а потом застегнул на себе ремень. Нити появились тут же, словно Юри уже давным-давно был расслаблен и готов — или словно Легендарный так долго ждал, что его автоматика сработала без необходимой ментальной команды. Виктор сел прямо, откинул затылок в углубление ложемента и прикрыл глаза. И секунды не прошло, как он тоже ощутил, как нити пронзают его — всего — целиком — так больно — недаром он носит эти шрамы, такое ощущение, что каждое подключение болезненнее, чем предыдущее, никакая регенерация не спасёт — но вместе с тем — такой трепет, такой восторг — сила. Он — огромный летательный механизм, и сильнее него нет никого и — рядом с ним Юри — такой же трепещущий, такой же восторженный, и испытывать это ощущение вместе, одновременно — значит... Виктор не смог подавить ошеломлённый вздох и повернул голову к Юри. Привычных взгляду нитей не было. Они стали такими прозрачными и тонкими, что, казалось, Юри находится в толще воды, на глубине. Ноги застыли в потемневшем серебре, а голова — почти на поверхности, над дымкой бледного лазоревого цвета.

— Другие нити, — озвучил вслух Юри его наблюдение. — И они какие-то...

— Соединение сильнее, — качнул головой Виктор, соглашаясь. — Но я не наблюдаю никакого зова.

— Мы ещё не до конца прошли подключение, — ответил Юри и снова прикрыл глаза. Наверное, отдавая команду. Дополнительные страховочные ремни и открытые экраны. Можно — в обратном порядке. Виктор попытался тоже — но ничего не произошло. Легендарный его не слышал. Или слышал, но почему-то не отзывался.

— Мы должны что-то сделать, — пробормотал он.

— Вместе, — ответил Юри и схватил его за руку, накрывая его пальцы своими.

Виктор потрясённо выдохнул: из-под пальцев по телу — по нитям? — пробежал какой-то импульс сродни электрическому. Такой же сильный, как очередной укол боли, но то была не боль, а, скорее, мягкая капля тепла, которая побежала вперёд и вперёд, ширясь и распространяясь, становясь всё горячее и горячее, обжигая его кожу под тканью аллантоиса, Виктор выгнулся вновь, невзирая на то, что нити напряглись, причиняя его телу боль, физическая боль была — ничто по сравнению с тем пожаром в душе, что сейчас разгорался по его нервам — из-за Юри. Всё — из-за Юри, да!

Белый жар отступил так же внезапно, как и нахлынул, и Виктор обмяк, пережидая дарованный ему покой. Юри неловко шевельнул пальцами, стараясь высвободить руку. Виктор попытался разжать свою, сведённую судорогой. Наконец, у него получилось.

— Слишком сильно, — пробормотал он сквозь пересохшие непослушные губы. Юри в ответ только дёрнул уголком рта, возможно, намечая улыбку. Они не сразу заметили, что обзорные экраны уже подняты, а дополнительные крепления — выпущены в ложементах.

«Надеюсь, так теперь не будет всё время, — подумал Виктор. — У меня сердце не выдержит».

— У меня тоже, — вслух ответил ему Юри. — И возраст тут абсолютно не при чём.

Они оба замерли, уставившись друг на друга, ошеломлённые пониманием.

— Что-то на тесте всё было по-другому. Интересно, сколько сейчас процентов?

— И на каком языке я думаю? Ты различаешь русскую речь?

— Не уверен, что различаю русский язык, — ответил Юри. — Но вот я-то уж точно думаю на японском. Так что там с процентами?

— Боюсь, на пульте ещё не установили циферблата с нужными делениями, — забавляясь, сказал Виктор. — Так что трудно сказать. Но я бы определил это как сто десять процентов. Чтение мыслей. Ну надо же.

— Нам надо лететь. Теперь я чувствую, куда.

— Я тоже. Но так тихо. Нам проще будет двигаться в ту же сторону, что и Юрка.

Если Виктор и опасался, что Легендарный не сможет взлететь по причине незавершённого ремонта, то он об этом мудро промолчал, и правильно сделал: спустя несколько минут машина взлетела грамотно и складно, как по учебнику. Диспетчер распахнул гейт, и машина Никифорова-Кацуки взмыла в небо беззвучной тенью, тут же взяв курс на юго-восток и включив ускорение. Им предстояло догнать Юрку, а, в идеале, прибыть на место первыми. Правда, на чудо Виктор надеяться не стал. Что-то говорило ему, что первыми им с Юри не быть. Слишком поздно они собрались на зов. Поблизости были и другие. И не только пилоты.

— Нам придётся сражаться с ангелами?.. — спустя некоторое время спросил Юри.

Виктор ощутил его неприязнь к ним и нелюбовь: кошмары Юри если и поутихли в ближайшее время, то ненадолго. Стоп, какие кошмары?

— Смешно, — сказал Юри вслух. — Ещё вчера пилоты старались не говорить о том, что могут слышать приближение ангелов, потому что это не могла подтвердить и объяснить наша наука. А сегодня все пишут в сети о каком-то зове и летят туда. И никто не боится показаться в глазах общественности сумасшедшим.

— Массовое помешательство, — подтвердил Виктор, решив, что о кошмарах они поговорят как-нибудь после. Не обязательно обсуждать всё и сразу именно теперь, у них совсем нет на это времени. Машина Юры оказалась такой быстрой, что даже перестроенный, Легендарный не мог угнаться за нею. Маячок Плисецкого постоянно значился впереди, и они с Юри летели за ним — и на зов — словно мотыльки на свет свечи.

— Не думаю, что это ловушка, — покачал головой Виктор. — А если и ловушка, то не на нас одних — слишком большая.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Юри.

Они по-прежнему общались мысленно. И были слишком сосредоточены, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё. Виктор только вскользь подумал — вспомнил о своей тяге к Юри и о том, насколько беспочвенны оказались все их страхи и опасения, как Юри тут же протянул руку и коснулся его запястья пальцами, мимолётная улыбка пояснила ему значение жеста: подожди, мы ещё ничего не знаем, а сейчас — попросту не время. И Юри был прав, сейчас было не время копаться в себе или выяснять отношения.

***  
Он кричал и не мог остановиться. Одна волна крика порождала другую, он словно превратился в механизм, раз за разом исторгающий из своего разума череду однообразных звуковых последовательностей, вызванных паникой, яростью и страхом. Откуда-то из глубин чужой, украденной памяти пришли воспоминания о его состоянии. «Истерика».

Ему сделалось смешно, и это в какой-то степени помогло ему успокоиться и оглядеться. Пока он отвлекался на буйство своих эмоций, мир вокруг сместился. Привычная картина точек и огней исчезла. Он... Он, объект, стал камнем, закинутым в глубокий пруд. И его падение породило волны на поверхности воды. И теперь большая часть звёзд — порой целые галактики — спешили к нему по всё ещё колеблющимся волнам, чтобы понять, кто он такой. Рассмотреть поближе. С каждой минутой вокруг становилось всё светлее. А Юра — Юра пропал, слишком тусклый на фоне остальных звёзд. Вместо него он — «объект» — ощущал только летящую к нему плеяду огней. Юру затмевало чужое сияние... А ещё всё вокруг перекрывал приближающийся мертвенный и неживой свет. Там, где он проходил, гасло всё. Он и не знал никогда, что знакомые ему с самого детства Те, Другие, способны объединяться, превращаясь в жадную чёрную дыру, пожирающую всё на свете.

Юра, не приближайся ко мне, — хотелось сказать ему, но он не знал, как. Единственное, что мог он сделать — это постараться замолчать, но теперь и это было бесполезно. Надвинувшись на него слишком близко, Те, Кто Приходит Оттуда, почуяли, где его искать, их было слишком много, они были слишком тяжёлые, целое обезумевшее стадо, и прогнать их или заинтересовать ложным направлением пути у него не получалось. Оставалось только смотреть из глубины на запущенные от его падения круги и наблюдать за разворачивающейся картиной чужого пиршества. Ведь он был просто камнем, который кто-то уронил в воду.

И если бы его никогда не было, то Юра остался бы жив, — эта мысль причиняла странную боль. Он никогда не думал, что может потерять своего Юру.

Как сделать так, чтобы его не стало? Как сделать так, чтобы Юра остался жить?

***  
Ещё на подлёте к закрытой зоне — кажется, именно её фанатики обозвали Свободной Коалицией, ага, — Юра принялся осматривать воздушное пространство в поисках пиздеца. Потому что жопой чуял, что должен быть пиздец. Ну не приглючилось же ему всё. Сон, который был слишком похож на явь, суета Никифорова в ангаре и — предощущение ангелов поблизости. Юра даже не поверил себе сперва. Такого свербящего и сильного ощущения присутствия и многоголосья он ещё никогда не слышал. Не то чтобы пилоты взаправду могли слышать эти махины — нет. Но... Что-то ведь было.

Так вот. Сперва Юра не заметил ничего необычного. Просто обширный кусман земли и несколько довольно крупных поселений — даже парочка городов, разнесённых между собой расстоянием в несколько сот километров. Интересно, откуда его начнут бомбить, если — когда — он сунется в самое пекло, — думал Юра, нерешительно кусая губы. Нужно было торопиться: время поджимало. Он вообще-то знал, что Никифоров запрыгнул в Легендарный и сорвался за ним, такое узнаётся безо всяких там радаров и диспетчеров. Просто — ну кто же ещё кроме Никифорова? Хотя пока его машина была ещё далеко.

Осмотрев ближайшее воздушное пространство через экраны, Юра с удивлением заметил на грани видимости непривычную, угловатую и больше похожую на обычный самолёт-бомбардировщик — какой огромный — машину с китайскими флагами на кабине. Пилот её конкретно тормозил и даже не ответил на покачивание крыльями. Такое чувство, что он просто завис, как неисправный комп, — типа мы только посмотреть пришли, — или попросту не знал, какое ему следует принимать решение: соваться в пекло или развернуться и полететь обратно к себе домой в Китай. Юра домой не мог, для него вообще таких вопросов не стояло. Домой нельзя, потому что его другу нужна была помощь. И хуй он будет, если оставит друга в беде!

Наконец он разглядел то, что так боялся обнаружить: глобальный пиздец приближался.

Над городами Свободной Коалиции реяли ангелы. Дымные, полупрозрачные в темноте, ещё не приземляясь, они словно выбирали себе жертву. Юра поднялся высоко, почти к стратосфере, поэтому видел всё. Видел, как ангелы сбивались вместе, укрупняясь и сливаясь в одно клубящееся облако. Видел, как облако спустилось к самой земле, распластав крылья, и как спустя несколько минут за ними начал оставаться след: ни светящихся линий дорог, ни ярких клякс посёлков, — полнейшая первозданная темнота. Даже пожаров не оставалось, хотя, казалось бы, почему нет? Приземление ангела — всегда аварии и замыкания электросетей, сбои в теплоснабжении и... Юра стиснул зубы, заставляя себя прекратить вспоминать учебник. Отставить панику. Подумаешь, огромный ангел. Подумаешь, он с таким ещё не сталкивался. Щас столкнётся. Вся эта ерунда была не важна. Важны были лишь две вещи — почему он вдруг перестал слышать зов и откуда его будут пытаться сбить, когда он спустится пониже и покажется на чужих радарах.

Возле горного кряжа, кривым бугристым шрамом рассекавшего тёмную поляну ночной земли, ютилось несколько скоплений ярких огней, но большая часть территории скрывалась во тьме. Но именно оттуда, из темноты, — что там, непригодные для земледелия каменистые предгорья или голая степь, поросшая жёсткой травой? — именно оттуда полетели в сторону ангелов воздушные снаряды. Для Юры, наблюдающего за происходящим глазами Скорпиона, воздушная атака людей выглядела, как сцена в растиражированном боевике с компьютерными спецэффектами: яркие трассирующие следы от пуль, внезапно исчезающие в туманном облаке. Немного подключив фантазию, Юра представил, что облако их пожирает, поглощает и — идёт именно в их сторону. В принципе, так оно и было. Обычные человеческие орудия почти не причиняли ангелам никакого вреда, повредить ядро было очень сложно, и на любую агрессию, любое движение, любое сопротивление ангелы всегда отвечали противодействием. Кажется, в учебниках это называлось теорией таксиса.

Снова он думал не о том.

Эй, Плисецкий, а ты когда-нибудь мечтал уметь уворачиваться от пуль и ракет? У тебя будет шанс научиться вот прямо сейчас! Это тебе не между неуклюжих толстых подий ангелов танцевать!

Юра себя мысленно поздравил. Расположение оружейных установок, он хотел узнать его — и узнал. И, похоже, заодно только что обнаружил точное местоположение лагеря придурков из Свободной Коалиции; похоже, что у них там — целая подземная база, и потому хрен знает, как именно он будет пробиваться внутрь со своим Скорпионом, заточенным только под сражение с ангелами. Блин. Да у него на борту не было никакого нормального оружия! Был только... Он сам.

Юра скрипнул зубами снова и пообещал себе, что он что-нибудь придумает.

А пока — вниз. К тому же, вот на горизонте со стороны его Платформы появилось присутствие. Похоже, это был или Легендарный или кто-то по его, Плисецкого, душу. Да он оказался между двух огней, позади преследование, впереди — ангелы, да и Коалиция, не надо забывать о них. Хотя вряд ли они его заметят. Если настроились стрелять по ангелам, то у Юры будет шанс проскользнуть незамеченным. Кстати, ехидно подумал Юра, направляя Скорпиона вниз по отвесной дуге и набирая, набирая скорость. Чего эти свободные фрики стреляют по своим Небесным Странникам? В заявлении, насколько он помнил, говорилось, будто они ждут их прибытия. Ну так и ждали бы. Открыли бы ворота своей базы, встречали бы дорогих гостей, чего с автоматами-то на них?

Юра хохотнул вслух и приготовился, снижаясь, спрятаться в хвосте облака ангелов. Хрен знает, сколько их там всего, целый конгломерат. Три, пять? Да, может, целый десяток. Если будет держаться на безопасном расстоянии, то его и радар не заметит, и ангел не будет нападать. Вообще-то ангелы нападали всегда. Но Юра надеялся, что сегодня ему подфартит.

***  
Ему всё-таки не повезло. На подлёте к базе ангелы его заметили. Юра видел: от облака отделился небольшой — всего-то в пару километров в диаметре, ага, совсем небольшой, особенно по сравнению с общей массой! — ангел. Он атаковал Скорпиона, как раз когда тот снизился до высоты пятисот метров и встал на курс параллельно земле.

— А такая была хорошая идея, — пробормотал Юра, начиная маневрировать и уклоняться. Он не знал, что будет, если он уничтожит своего противника. А ну как остальные ангелы развернутся и атакуют его всей массой? Было бы идеальным вариантом, если бы ангелы нанесли базе хоть какой-то урон. Было бы изумительно, если бы они уничтожили друг друга. С ангелами Юру сражаться учили. С зенитными установками — нет. Теоретически, можно было запросить в помощь огневую мощь стран тех же самых Объединённых Наций, но пока те расчехлятся, от Плисецкого и мокрого места не останется.

Юра тянул время как мог. Стыдоба, — подумалось вдруг ему. За его супер-манёврами следит китайский пилот. Ли Сынгиль, — наконец-то Юра вспомнил его имя. И вот он, кстати, и мог бы оказать военную поддержку, — Юру вдруг осенило. Если его машина — это переоборудованный бомбардировщик, то и ракеты у него должны быть. Другое дело, что вряд ли Китай захочет брать на себя ответственность за применение ракет вне своего воздушного пространства. Только воодушевившись, Юра почти сразу же сник и — идиот! придурок! — тут же пропустил удар. Он как раз выполнял иммельман. Фельцман настаивал именно на этом названии, но про себя Юра называл его «Хвост скорпиона» — когда было настроение. Полубочка в верхней части петли, затем, сразу без перехода, ранверсман, затем — мёртвая петля. Центробежная сила выкачивала из лёгких дух, вжимая Юру в ложемент... Как вдруг — всё прекратилось с ужасной вспышкой боли. Его достали на излёте, а он, идиот, даже не заметил, откуда ему прилетело. Скорпион чудовищно содрогнулся и, — во бля! — внезапно остановился прямо на подъёме в вертикальной плоскости. Юра как будто уткнулся лицом в стенку, его мотнуло в ложементе, страховочные ремни дёрнулись, впиваясь в тело, нити рванули, и по нервам будто огонь пробежал. Он заорал, совершенно не слыша своего голоса, боль была адская.

Скорпиона поймал ангел. Не просто задел, а пронзил насквозь, сперва пропахал левый бок машины, а затем внезапно развернулся и рванул прямо вдоль спины, выдирая куски бронированной обшивки и впиваясь в бедренный сустав. Юра, сцепив зубы, подышал, стараясь себя убедить: с его бедром и спиной всё в порядке, и позвоночник цел, боль, идущая от Скорпиона, — фантомная, она лишь для того, чтобы он лучше осознавал повреждения машины, не отвлекаясь на данные приборов, для того нити и даны, получать любую информацию о состоянии прямо в мозг. Он не ранен, с ним самим всё в порядке. Хотя машину жалко... Ангел выбросил ещё щуп, подхватывая Скорпиона за плечо, и выкрутил его под каким-то невероятным углом. Юру мотнуло, и он снова повис на страховочных ремнях; в лицо лезли собственные волосы, окончательно выбившиеся из хвоста.

— Суки. Достали-таки, — выговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он рванул Скорпиона вперёд, побуждая его двигаться. Возможно, получится вырваться из захвата. Возможно...

Экраны заволокло дымкой, и стало ни хрена не видно. Ангел тащил его куда-то за собой, спрятав в собственной туше, и все его трепыхания были ему до фени. От Скорпиона по-прежнему исходили волны фантомной боли. Юра мрачно прикинул перспективы, а сможет ли он летать, если выберется. Не «если», а «когда», понятно тебе, Плисецкий? Сейчас он соберётся с силами и попробует ещё. Он выберется. Несмотря на то, что его скрутили, как измочаленную тряпку. Юра захныкал, зажмурился и заставил Скорпиона хоть немного сдвинуться. Пусть даже в ту сторону, в которую его тащит ангел, пусть даже... На границе зрения промелькнуло что-то небольшое и уплотнённое. Небольшое — по сравнению с общей массой ангельской туши. Ядро что ли? Юра невесело заржал, вытягивая голову, чтобы рассмотреть находку в монитор. Ангелы — такие тупицы... Рядом с первым ядром мелькнуло ещё одно. Блядь. Да их там была целая гроздь. Юру учили: один ангел — одно ядро. Разрушаешь ядро — ангел подыхает, всё предельно просто. Никаких конгломератов, никаких скоплений ангелов. Никаких штурмов вооружённых баз ебанутых на голову фанатиков! Если то скопление ядер, эта гроздь, похожая на разросшуюся опухоль, что он сейчас наблюдал в экран, говорило о количестве ангелов, сбившихся в кучу, то их здесь больше десятка! Сходу он пробьёт одно-два ядра, но остальные ангелы перемелют его, как в мясорубке, и костей не оставят, никакая герметичная кабина не спасёт. Хоть бы... Хоть бы кто помог, — жалобно подумал вдруг Юра и сам себя проклял за такие вот мысли. Слабак. Тряпка. Не мужик!

Он ещё понаблюдал за ядрами. Небольшие, быть может, метра три-четыре в диаметре, округлые, но неровной формы, клубились чёрными пятнами в серой массе тяжей, щупов и полотен разной плотности. Рядом с ядрами роились какие-то мелкие включения, мусор, пыль или что-то подобное, без подробного анализа было не определить. Масштабы виденного путались у Юры в голове. Возможно, он первый человек, подробно рассмотревший ангела изнутри, вот только он был ни хрена не учёный, ему до лампочки все эти нюансы строения, знать бы как вернее убить гадину — и ладно. Ядра держались вместе, как будто были связаны одно с другим, крепились какими-то тонкими и неожиданно ровными канатами, которые то и дело маслянисто поблескивали, несмотря на явное отсутствие света, — как будто сигналы, идущие по нитям, — внезапно подумал Юра, чувствуя, что сейчас сблеванёт от странных ассоциаций. Он постарался отогнать от себя эти догадки. Пилоты — не ядра. Машины не схожи по строению с ангелами. Ему просто глючится, потому что... Потому что ему больно и плохо! Делай что-нибудь, Плисецкий, не сиди на жопе просто так!

Сообщение о входящем вызове по общей волне выскочило на экраны неожиданно. Юра подумал, что если это до него снова доёбывается Никифоров, то пусть валит на хуй, не до него. За хрена он вообще за ним летел, спрашивается? Герой, блядь. Тут нужен целый отряд машин, один Легендарный с таким количеством ангелов не справится. Юра дал команду распаковать входящее сообщение. Скорпион послушно вскрыл пакет с данными и завис на пару секунд, обрабатывая. Хороший мой — поощрительно подумал вдруг Юра, — ещё работает, старается. А он уже похоронил свою машину. Какой же тогда из него пилот, если он не верит в свою технику? Плохой.

Китайские иероглифы он быстро пробежал глазом, не читая и не обрабатывая их переводчиком: не до того. А вот карты... Юра потрясённо вздохнул. Ли Сынгиль отправил ему карты! Сам лагерь находился в отдалении от горного кряжа и зенитных установок на высоте. Ангелы сейчас тащили его как раз... Юра вздохнул снова. Ангелы вели его как раз к лагерю. Спрятанный под землёй жилой комплекс, уходящий вглубь на пять-шесть метров под поверхность — хрен знает, пробьют ли ангелы такую преграду... Фотографии со спутника, фотографии в инфракрасном свете и даже спелео-карта с примерным планом всей базы. Китайский пилот оказался просто кладезем полезной информации! Юра заставил себя отправить ему короткое «спасибо!» и сосредоточился на изучении фотографий. Судя по всему, последние были сняты буквально минуты назад. Фигурки людей, очерченные жёлтым и более густо-красные в центре — и все суетятся, пойманные камерой в движении. Фигурки куда-то бежали. К выходам. Да у них там эвакуация шла полным ходом! Юра даже хохотнул, пролистывая сообщение до конца. Бегут. Бегут, как вши от керосина!

На экране замигало ещё одно оповещение, на этот раз о входящем вызове. Юра машинально дал согласие и тут же охренел от чужого громкого голоса, кричащего что-то на непонятном иностранном языке. Он с трудом сфокусировался на изображении Джакометти. Светловолосый пилот был в серебристом комбезе, и сейчас он явно находился в кабине собственной машины.

— Тебе-то здесь чего понадобилось? — процедил Юра, рассерженно. Если его сейчас возвращать начнут, или нотации читать... — На хуй пошёл, — ляпнул он, обрубая связь. Подумав, он выставил запрет на приём вызовов. Вряд ли он узнает что-то более полезное, чем уже узнал от Сынгиля.

Его резко мотнуло и швырнуло вниз. Опять ангелу не понравился Скорпион? А не получилось долго притворяться своим, — подумал Юра, скрипя зубами и цепляясь за страховку. Так хотелось прервать подключение и отвязать ремни... Но он совсем идиот будет, если это сделает. Не факт, что с такими поломками Скорпион подключится вновь. Повреждённая броня и узлы сочленений по-прежнему сигнализировали о разрушении. Юра просто, как и любой другой пилот, умел от этой боли абстрагироваться. Но изменение в пространстве заставило боль вспыхнуть новыми красками. Он выцедил какое-то очередное бессмысленное ругательство, выстраивая мысленный блок на снижение проходящего импульса. Считай, на крайние меры пошёл... И сделал это вовремя. Экраны мотнуло, и ангелы резко пошли вверх. Нет, это внезапно скинуло вниз Скорпиона, без управления, с заглушенными двигателями! Юра не успел скомандовать взлёт, ничего не успел, — упал — и его тут же прижало к земле. Как, оказывается, низко они летели. Кажется, судя по изображению на экране, они приземлились в груду каких-то осколков. Что это было раньше, какое-то здание? Обломки арматуры, покорёженные так, будто их кто-то выкручивал, поломанные стеклопакеты, остов кирпичной кладки, на котором ещё сохранилась штукатурка. Юра не мог точно сопоставить место, в котором оказался, и карты, полученные от Сынгиля, но, похоже, его протащило в облаке ангелов несколько километров, словно какой-то кусок мусора.

Что делать? Что делать дальше? Юра попытался поднять Скорпиона в воздух — чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг получится. Машина его не слушалась. Немного погодя пришло системное сообщение о невозможности взлететь из-за помех снаружи. Экраны показывали плотное скопление оболочек ангела — повсюду. Вокруг. Да он же в поисках людей, — понял Юра и остолбенел. Он... Эта туша... Она сейчас, должно быть, пытается проникнуть на подземную базу. Прижалась брюхом к земле и... Блядь, и переваривает — что найдёт. Так оно обычно бывает. Юра подумал, что его сейчас вырвет, такое гадливое ощущение на него нахлынуло. Эти люди, они, конечно, психи неумные — ну кто в здравом уме решится ждать прихода такого? Прихода Небесного Странника, бля, который сожрёт тебя с потрохами? Но они ведь всё-таки — люди, и лично Юре ничего не сделали... Ну постреляли немножко в Никифорова. Так этому придурку это оказалось даже на руку: встретил своего Кацуки, совет да любовь им, двум идиотам... Юра понял, что старается думать о другом. О чём угодно, лишь бы не о... Сигнал тревоги и новое сообщение о повреждении — теперь кабины — ударило по нервам абсолютно неожиданно. Ангел сжимался. И сжимал его в себе, со всех сторон. Юра вскинул голову, когда услышал, как защищённая и полностью изолированная от внешнего мира кабина — потрескивает обшивкой. А вдруг его сейчас раздавят, как гнилой орех? Наверное, ни один пилот ещё не умирал на земле, раскуроченный в собственной кабине, словно червяк, надумавший спрятаться в яблоке, но раздавленный вместе с огрызком под каблуком.

Нет. Он не будет таким. Раздавленным червяком.

Один из экранов погас, перестав передавать изображение. Другой вскоре последовал за ним. Остальные транслировали что-то плотное, тёмное, и от этого легче не делалось. Юре показалось, что стены кабины — уже — сжимаются — над — ним. Может, это был банальный приступ клаустрофобии. Может, он просто действовал импульсивно. И уж совершенно точно не по инструкции. Фельцман никогда не предполагал, что понадобятся инструкции для пилота, пришпиленного ангелом к земле, как муха к стене мухобойкой.

Юра не думал долго. Он прервал подключение, вырывая себя из ложемента и страховочных ремней. Нити вышли из него бесконечными секундами боли. Так игла после укола извлекается из тела... Вот только игл здесь не одна, а много. Многие тысячи. Юра, хватая ртом воздух и попутно удивляясь, что всё ещё может дышать, замер корчащимся клубком, дожидаясь, когда регенерация вступит в своё, и боль от разорванного нервного подключения исчезнет. Его тело непроизвольно содрогнулось... И — боль ушла.

Так вот оно какое, экстренное отключение. Юра осклабился, изображая, как он подозревал, карикатуру на бравую улыбку, с которой обычно они, пилоты, позировали на камеры газетчикам и журналюгам. С-сволочи, да знали бы они. Он утёр лицо рукой, размазав что-то подозрительно напоминающее сопли и слёзы по щекам. И встал.

Кабина раскачивалась перед глазами и сжималась. Сейчас Юру раздавят, но он не будет подыхать в этой консерве, нет. Он потянулся к запорам аварийного люка и отомкнул их. Гидравлика рассерженно на него зашипела. Юра дёрнул за рычаг изо всех сил. Обычно люк служил для катапультирования пилота прямо с ложемента. Прямо в небо. С парашютом за плечами, крепящимся к груди и пузу всё теми же страховочными ремнями. Но, бля. Тут-то и катапультироваться некуда. Вылетишь — и сразу же врежешься в какую-нибудь арматурину. На хуй надо.

Юра откинул внешнюю крышку люка, и на него тут же просыпался щебень и кирпичная крошка. Обдало мутным порывом ветра. Юра закрылся локтем и подался выше. Он был уверен, бояться людей ему уже не стоит. А бояться ангелов... Поздновато. Он этих тварей никогда не боялся. Презирал и ненавидел, наверное. Ведь именно из-за них он стал тем, кем стал. Сиротой и...

Его подхватило жёстким порывом ветра и выдернуло из люка, швырнуло рёбрами о плавный изгиб кабины и прижало к ней же, выгибая. Юра вытаращил глаза, потеряв весь воздух из лёгких — выбило при ударе — и внезапно понял, на что именно он смотрит. На гигантскую подию ангела, огромную и жирную, словно раздутый палец смерча. На экранах машины оно всегда выглядело таким маленьким, далёким. Но здесь, вплотную... Подия надвинулась на него, поглощая в себя и — проникая в него.

Рот, глаза, уши — всё стало как ватой набито. Юра замер в судороге. Как дышать? Чем? Вот так он и... умрёт? Что-то скрябнуло по шее, словно тёркой пройдясь по коже, сдирая её. Его сожрут. А он и пальцем шевельнуть не сможет, он в этом заплотневшем тумане, как в цемент закатан.

Так холодно...

Его отпустило в следующее мгновение, давление на тело исчезло настолько резко, что Юра пошатнулся и свалился на колени; подставил ладони, чтобы не упасть мордой вперёд, и его рука тут же напоролась на что-то острое. Пластик что ли. Боль внезапно отрезвила. Он закашлялся от ощущения сдавленного горла и судороги в лёгких. Сквозь кашель и слёзы — ну не хватало ещё этого,— Юра выдавил из себя нервный смех. Что, сука, я невкусный? Потому меня и взяли в пилоты, тварь. Знали, что жрать не станешь, подавишься.

Смех не прекращался. Юра поднялся на одно колено, потом медленно встал на ноги. То и дело оступаясь на горах кирпича и пластика, — ну кто такой идиот, что попёрся сюда босиком и не взял кроссовки? — Юра ржал, как сумасшедший. Он никому об этом не расскажет, никогда. Никто не узнает. Подумаешь, психанул. С кем не бывает.

Он осторожно двинулся вперёд, стараясь не наступать на осколки. А то здорово будет вообще. Порежется и истечёт тут кровью, прежде чем дойдёт до...

А куда он дойдёт?

Юра утёр шею; кровь щекотно стекала по содранной коже. Заставил лёгкие вдохнуть воздух с ещё не осевшей пылевой взвесью. И понял, что ему надо вниз. Туда, где уже нет людей — эвакуировались или не успели убежать от ангелов, в любом случае их уже нет, — и куда его всё-таки что-то тянет. Уже без слов и без зова. Безо всякой этой хуеты.


	8. Часть 8

На минус третьем уровне Юра попал в лабораторию. Тяжёлые двери были распахнуты настежь, тумба с сенсорной панелью и пластиной для ввода пароля оказалась сворочена в сторону, через порог рваной тряпкой был переброшен — Юра потрудился опознать ткань, когда-то бывшую белой, — лабораторный халат. Над ним клубилось туманное облако из частиц ангела. Будто выхлопные газы из-под автомобиля, — подумал Юра и отвернулся. Он всегда в таких случаях отворачивался и шёл дальше. Некоторое время за ним по пятам летело подобное облако, то и дело уходя под самый потолок. Провожало его. Юра упрямо двигался вперёд.

Зачем им машины, если они способны бродить среди ангелов босиком и без защиты? Кажется, его разум немного помутился. Ведь иначе разве можно было спокойно воспринимать вот это вот всё? Нигде — ни пятна крови, ни звука. Во всей подземной базе стояла гнетущая мёртвая тишина. Дежурное освещение изредка пропадало и снова вспыхивало тускло-жёлтым. Повсюду бесшумно скользили тени ангелов: медленно реяли под потолком торжественно танцующими воронками или концентрировались плотной непроглядной массой над кучками... одежды и военной амуниции. И Юра старался не думать о том, что внутри, блядь, были люди. Недавно. До вторжения ангелов. Твари пожрали тех, кто не успел убежать.

Лифты не работали, он прошёл вдоль всего этого адового места по лестнице, аккуратно обходя сорванные с потолка пластины навесных плит, раскуроченные гофрированные трубы вентиляции — Юра представил, что ангелы запустили свои щупы как раз через неё, а двери пораскрывали уже сами люди в попытке бегства, — плафоны светильников, разбитые на куски и валяющиеся под ногами. Их сбило выстрелами? Кое-где в стенах были дырки от пуль. Юра всё-таки наступил пяткой на что-то острое. Возможно, осколок лампочки. Но боли он почти не ощущал. Должно быть, от шока. Он пробирался вперёд, почти не хромая, и думал, что вскоре он всё тут уляпает своей кровью, а её даже ангелы побрезгуют подбирать.

Юра взмахнул рукой, когда зрение неожиданно застило туманной пеленой, — и ангел отступил, избегая соприкосновения. Ну вот! Всё, как он и думал. Его боялись.

Хриплый лающий звук не мог быть его собственным смехом. Юра ощутил мурашки, сбегающие по позвоночнику, и плотно сжал губы. Не ржать. Успокоиться. Он почти дошёл. Дальше лестницы не было. Один конец коридора вёл к бронированным дверям, сейчас распахнутым настежь, а другой — плавно поднимался вверх, заворачивая за угол. Пандус для транспортировки? Ещё один выход на поверхность? Понарыли тут... Юра представил, что здесь, на минус-третьем этаже, где-то мог спрятаться человек, которого ещё не отыскали ангелы. К примеру, в какой-нибудь бронированной комнате. Человек с автоматом наперевес и в клетчатом шемаге, повязанном до самых глаз. Не психуй, Плисецкий, ну. Главные хрены обычно эвакуируются первыми. Здесь больше никого не осталось. По крайней мере, в живых, — уточнил он про себя, обходя стороной очередной белый халат, укутанный танцующим, словно от радости, серым дымом.

За порогом оказалась какая-то комната с медицинскими прибамбасами. Юра думал, что ни фига в них не разбирался, однако много чего смог опознать. Лабораторный стол, оборудованный вытяжной вентиляцией, переносной бактерицидный облучатель, огромные хирургические лампы — сейчас выключенные, — над двумя раскладными операционными столами — на таких можно оперировать даже в полевых условиях, Юра всё это помнил по скупым комментариям Барановской, когда та заказывала медицинское оборудование для их Платформы, а он, скучая, толкался рядом в кабинете... Боксы для стерилизации инструментов, центрифуга для возни с анализами. Какие-то пробирки, какие-то журналы. Благодаря зеленоватому свечению, шедшему из-за тканевой ширмы в углу, у стены Юра заметил большой матово-чёрный экран, к которому подсоединялась куча проводов. То ли электронный микроскоп, то ли... — он глянул на стол рядом, куда провода и тянулись — то ли просто плазменный телевизор. Юра фыркнул: провода — прошлый век.

Над ширмой в дальнем углу роились воронки дыма. Не одна большая, как Юра уже видел, а несколько маленьких. Танцующие смерчи, крутящиеся и крутящиеся, были похожи на беспокойные детские волчки.

Против воли, упрямо перебарывая внезапно вспыхнувший страх, Юра шагнул туда. За ширму. Под воронки. К зеленоватому свету. Дурея от внезапного иррационального страха. Ну что он тут ещё не видел? Видел, кажется, всё...

Он отдёрнул ширму внезапно дрожащей рукой.

Это был труп.

Он плавал в огромной стоячей колбе — почти от пола до потолка, и головы у трупа не было. Точнее, та оказалась скрыта под каким-то идиотским колпаком. Юра разглядел сквозь стекло и мутный раствор мелкие надписи и — э-э-э, рисунки? кажется, это называлось «пиктограммы»? — на этом сооружении. Как на саркофаге с мумией, — подумал вдруг он, непонимающе разглядывая тело, освещённое зеленоватым светом. Бинты, для полного сходства с мумией, тоже имелись. Болтались тут же, в растворе, плотно обхватывая тонкие запястья трупа. Этому чуваку зачем-то связали руки, — понял вдруг Юра. И вздрогнул, бросив ошеломлённый взгляд на тихо пискнувший неподалёку прибор. Там, на приборе, подсоединённом к колбе ещё одной связкой проводов, на сером табло ярко-зелёными нитями ритмично рисовались пики и зубцы, что означало только одно: человек в колбе был жив.

Юра дёрнулся и отмер.

Он рванулся вперёд, облапал руками всю стеклянную капсулу, пытаясь понять, где здесь кнопка, которая на хрен всё это выключает, потому что, блядь, нельзя же так с людьми! Ангелы и то его не тронули, не сожрали, не разбили стекло, и это наверняка какой-нибудь пилот! Может, эти уроды-фанатики его похитили на опыты, ну где здесь кнопка?! Он не нашёл ничего, в панике отступил на пару шагов назад, бездумно шаря по сторонам очумевшим взглядом. Увидел подставку под стерилизатором, и та показалась ему достаточно тяжёлой с виду... Юра метнулся к ней, схватил за ножки, сбросил саму бандуру стерилизатора на пол — грохот заметался среди покрытых кафельной плиткой стен, даже ангелы под потолком, казалось, вздрогнули — и с разбегу, со всего размаху вдарил стойкой прямо поперёк капсулы. Раз. Другой. И довольно оскалил зубы, когда стекло наконец-то дало первую трещину!

Несколько секунд спустя, весь облитый этим гадским раствором, отгоняя от себя лениво спускающихся с потолка ангелов — те летали медленно, будто обожрались и потяжелели, Юра начал выколупывать из капсулы пленника. Чуть руку себе не пропорол — снова — когда доламывал округлую стенку, помогая себе то стойкой, то прибором-самописцем. Первым делом он сдёрнул с головы пленника этот ебанистический колпак с пиктограммами и слегка передёрнулся, увидев бритый череп и, сука, многочисленные трубки, клеммы и присоски. Одна трубка, особенно большая, уходила сквозь приоткрытый рот прямо в горло... Юра дёрнул за неё, потянул, зажмурившись и морщась оттого, что трубка подаётся не сразу, и только потом подумал — а вдруг не надо было? Вдруг он, этот неизвестный, не сможет дышать сам? Одну иглу он выдернул, кажется, из позвоночника, а другую — из вены над ключицами, не обращая внимания на начавшую тут же сочиться кровь. Пару присосок содрал с груди и висков. И руки. Почему-то очень важно было развязать руки.

Юра торопливо огляделся — ну здесь же полно медицинского барахла, неужели нет ничего острого, типа скальпеля? На глаза попался металлический чемоданчик на ближайшем столе: примерно в таких же хирурги у Лилии стерилизовали инструменты в кипящей воде. Скальпель в чемоданчике нашёлся одноразовый, в запаянной целлофановой обёртке, с пластиковой ручкой. А ещё там обнаружились маленькая записная книжица и компьютерный диск. Юра вскрыл скальпель, надорвав зубами упаковку, перешагнул обратно через бортик капсулы и принялся старательно резать бинты — чтобы и намёка их не было на тощих запястьях пленника. Недолго думая, одним из кусков бинта он зажал место вкола иглы, стараясь остановить кровь. Фу, ну и гадость, — подумал он, неизвестно к чему. Нормальная человеческая кровь вовсе не казалась ему чем-то отталкивающим. Просто вся эта ситуация — от неё хотелось поскорее проснуться.

— Ты хоть дышишь? Я тебя не придушил, когда вынимал эту трубку? — от волнения он заговорил вслух. — Я должен тебя отсюда вытащить, понимаешь? — сказав это, Юра и правда понял, что должен.

— И кто ты такой вообще? Ангелы тебя не хотят жрать. Значит, ты как я. Пилот какой-нибудь?

Юра бегло осмотрел бледное — будто никогда не знавшее солнца — тело, худое-прехудое, палки вместо рук и ног, никаких мышц, и кожу такую рыхлую, наверное, от долгого пребывания в этой капсуле, в растворе. Мимоходом прошёлся по тряпке, намотанной на бёдра — вот уроды, не могли нормальные трусы человеку выдать... Отметил чуть вытянутые к вискам веки и — тут Юра сглотнул — длинные тёмные ресницы, слипшиеся от влаги. Это был пиздец какой-то. Ему показалось — только на мгновение показалось — что он его знает. Этого человека. Этого...

— А имя-то у тебя хоть есть? — оборвал он себя и отвернулся, пошарил глазами по потолку — ангелы куда-то делись, вот странно. Всосались обратно на поверхность? — он всё ещё зажимал куском бинта артерию и страшно боялся отнять руку, вдруг кровь ещё не остановилась и потечёт снова. Он посмотрел на колпак с пиктограммами повнимательнее. И узнал среди рисунков глаз, стилизованных ладошек и каких-то извилистых линий вполне себе японские иероглифы. Специально Юра японский не учил, но основные кандзи знал. Первый означал числительное. Кажется, восьмёрку. Второй — вообще легкотня — «человек». Третий был посложнее, но и его Юра знал. «Золото». Ерунда какая-то, — он дотянулся и швырнул в колпак осколком капсулы. Тот развернулся, и внезапно Юра выцепил написанное латиницей: otabek altyn. Это уже было похоже на имя. Правда, рядом со словами снова шли какие-то символы, цифры... Тело под руками Юры шевельнулось, и он от испуга дёрнулся, чуть не отпрыгнув в сторону. Ну и куда бы он отсюда отпрыгнул, сидя на дне разбитой капсулы между раскинутых ног пленника.

— Эй, ты как? Слышишь меня? — тревожно спросил Юра. Грудь под его руками шевельнулась снова, делая новый вдох — но и только. Быть может, ещё дрогнули веки? Или это ему всего лишь показалось.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — решил вдруг Юра. Без присутствия ангелов под потолком он неожиданно почувствовал себя... Ну как будто без охраны. А вдруг сюда вернутся те, военные? Нужно подняться к Скорпиону и узнать, сильны ли повреждения и сможет ли машина взлететь... Если нет, то, может, придурок Никифоров, так уж и быть, примет его на борт? Или тот француз, передачу которого Юра оборвал второпях и на психе?

— Я тебя не брошу, — шепнул Юра, повернувшись к спасённому. В конце концов, не для того он его из капсулы выколупывал. — Вытащу на себе. Ты, вроде, не тяжёлый.

***  
Юрку Плисецкого отстранили от полётов. Фельцман потрясал кулаками и орал, что это навсегда, но Виктор знал: всего лишь на месяц. Правда, впервые на его памяти Юрка не переживал, что его лишили неба. Постоянно ошивался возле лазарета, попадаясь под руку медсёстрам и доводя этим всех до бешенства. Впрочем, своего он добился: когда его начали пускать в палату, он часами стал просиживать у своего нового знакомого, которого спас той ночью.

Виктор не мог осмыслить всего сам, поэтому при случае задавал осторожные вопросы более компетентным людям. Заглядывал по вечерам к Лилии на чашечку апельсинового чая или, наступив на горло собственной песне и оставив Юри одного, приходил к Фельцману в столовую пообедать.

— Хорошо, что Плисецкий умудрился захватить с собой записи, когда производил спасение заложника, — сверля Виктора тяжёлым взглядом, рассказывал Фельцман.

— Что, именно под таким соусом всё подали широкой общественности? — Виктор ни на секунду не сомневался: Фельцман может задним числом и план по спасению составить, и верхушку убедить в том, что всё было запланировано месяцы и месяцы назад.

— Именно под таким. К сожалению, пришлось замять тот факт, что почти все пилоты своевольно покинули Платформу... Но я тебе это припомню, Витя, — грозный взгляд Фельцмана сулил как минимум кары небесные. Виктор счёл разумным не сверкать при дяде Яше улыбкой и сохранил серьёзное выражение лица.

А ну как начнёт разбираться, почему они с Юри сегодня вернулись с дежурства на полчаса позже. Виктор не сомневался в своих актёрских способностях, но... Чувствовал, что в третий раз не прокатит одна и та же причина «мы всё ещё осваиваем подключение к Легендарному, постепенно повышая уровень погружения». Да, они осваивали. Да, всё было прекрасно. Но об этом он не расскажет никогда и никому, — Виктор пообещал себе. Такое должно оставаться между ними двумя. А технические характеристики — пики и зубцы, идущие синхронно один в один, — это всего лишь пики и зубцы. Голые картинки, поступающие в автоматическую обработку бортового самописца и совершенно не характеризующие того, что было между ним и Юри...

— ООН объявили духовного лидера Свободной Коалиции в международный розыск. Ему предъявлено обвинение в опытах над людьми. Помимо всей прочей подрывной деятельности. И как только Интерпол его обнаружит, то сразу же посадят за решётку. Ему не скрыться, — всё так же грозно проговорил Фельцман. Но было видно, что мыслями он уже где-то далеко. Возможно, составлял очередной план или отчёт, кто знает. Наверное, плохо ему без неба, — подумал вдруг Виктор. Вышедшие в отставку обычные пилоты никому не нужны. Пока в небесах реют ангелы, простым людям не жить спокойно.

— Что за опыты? — спросил он осторожно.

— В документах, что вынес Плисецкий, подробно излагалось о том, как изымали одарённых детей у малообеспеченных семей, и какие опыты над ними ставили впоследствии. Чтобы исследовать и усилить их способности. Они хотели вырастить Пастухов и управлять с их помощью нашей общей угрозой. Превратить её в оружие и использовать ради достижения своих целей.

— Каких целей, — мертвея от услышанного, спросил Виктор. Что-то подобное он предполагал, конечно. Но одно дело предполагать и уверять себя, что его мысли — сплошь чепуха, и совсем другое услышать ту же чепуху из уст серьёзного человека, которому привык доверять.

— Не знаю. Возможно, для мирового господства, откуда мне знать. — Кажется, та, прошедшая ночь, добавила на лицо Фельцмана ещё несколько морщин. — Некоторые предлагают изучить феномен Пастухов, а кое-кто более воинственный даже требует от меня выдать для следствия и допросов единственного выжившего.

— Отабека? — уточнил Виктор.

— Ну не Плисецкого же. Я его вообще с Платформы вообще больше не выпущу! — взъярился Фельцман и хлопнул по столу широкой ладонью. На них оглянулся повар, стоящий на раздаче блюд, но, разумеется, поведение начальства никак не прокомментировал.

— Дядя Яша. Всё будет хорошо, — постарался успокоить его Виктор, как будто это выражение хоть кого-то когда-то успокаивало.

К его удивлению, Фельцман кивнул:

— Будет. Отстоим парня. Человека из него сделаем. Лилия говорит, он очень хорошо развивается. Сперва еле-еле ползал и двух слов связать не мог, а теперь вон, скоро нормативы сдавать пойдёт и сразу на двух языках шпарит. Будто всегда их знал. В общем, прогресс налицо.

Виктор и сам знал о прогрессе, поэтому только кивнул, подтверждая, что да, налицо. Хотя ему немного и обидно было видеть, как загораются воодушевлением глаза Фельцмана, когда он говорит о новом пареньке, уже практически считая его своим воспитанником. Скольких за эти годы ты взял под своё широкое крыло, дядь Яша? Когда-то точно так же он говорил о Плисецком, и тогда впервые Виктор ощутил, что не он самый главный в жизни Якова Фельцмана. Что поделать. Жизнь есть жизнь.

— Я уверен, Лилия быстро поставит его на ноги, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Да и Юрка тоже...

— Юрка — тоже, — ответил Фельцман, чуть суровея.

***  
Иногда он не знал, правильно ли сделал, закричав. Он позволил себе панику — глупо, необдуманно, не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы сдержаться, проявил слабость — и закричал. Вспоминая себя тогдашнего, он всегда думал о своём поступке со стыдом. И порой гадал, не проще ли было оставить всё как есть. Наблюдать в полусне за передвижениями Тех, Кто Приходит Оттуда, разговаривать с Юрой и изредка подслушивать мысли других пилотов, соединённых со своими машинами. Тогда его мир был простым и понятным. И не было всех этих людей, с которыми требовалось общаться вслух, и вещей, которые от него требовали сделать. Он потерял свою возможность общаться мысленно, все слова и намерения было необходимо проговаривать, а ещё эти упражнения по ходьбе, плаванию и мелкой моторике... Всё это было ужасно нудно, хотя врачи и уверяли его, что упражнения нужно делать обязательно. Особенно часто за его достижениями наблюдала женщина по имени Лилия Барановская, и у него даже родилось подозрение, что именно она здесь, в мире стерильности с запахом озона и антисептика, таблеток и тренажёров, самая главная. По крайней мере, все остальные слушались её беспрекословно.

Каждый день его нагрузка увеличивалась, а несколько дней назад даже появился человек, учитель, который начал заниматься с ним, показывая картинки, рассказывая и читая истории, а также заставляя его смотреть различные видео. Учитель говорил, что он делает поразительные успехи. В окружающем мире было столько нового, что голова шла кругом. Каждый день делать новые успехи было ужасно тяжело. Он ещё до сих пор не понял, хорошо ли это, нравится ли ему день за днём преодолевать себя вчерашнего.

Впрочем, одно хорошее всё же сохранилось. Юра был с ним по-прежнему. Немного иначе, чем раньше, но так, пожалуй, было даже лучше. Юра приходил каждый день и оставался с ним, пока разрешали доктора. Он чувствовал Юру и — не чувствовал. Чего-то не хватало. Юриного внутреннего тепла. Оно было рядом, заключённое в оболочку из костей и плоти, но всё-таки коснуться его было нельзя. Не получалось, хотя он и старался, тянулся к нему всем своим существом.

— Когда тебе разрешат выходить отсюда, я покажу тебе здесь всё, — пообещал ему Юра. — И комнату с сердечником, и моего Скорпиона. Правда, Фельцман пока запретил мне летать, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— И тогда я смогу тебя услышать? — спросил он, ловя на свой вопрос странный, непонимающий Юрин взгляд.

— А сейчас что, ты меня не слышишь?

Он боялся, когда у Юры делалось такое вот лицо: хмурились брови, темнели глаза.

— Не так, как раньше, — он старался ответить максимально честно. Это облегчало взаимопонимание. — Раньше ты был ближе.

— А если так? — Юра подошёл и улёгся на его кровать. Пришлось подвинуться к стенке, чтобы места хватило на двоих. — Так достаточно близко?

Он протянул руку и сделал то, о чём давно думал — правда, молчал. Можно быть честным, но можно ведь и не рассказывать всего. Поэтому он никому не рассказывал, насколько сильно все эти дни ему хотелось до Юры дотронуться.

— У тебя очень красивые волосы.

Мягкие пряди скользили сквозь пальцы. Это было приятное ощущение.

Юра издал какой-то странный звук — не слово, а просто звук горлом — и придвинулся к нему ещё ближе, почти укладываясь боком на грудь.

— У тебя скоро и свои отрастут, — сказал он чуть погодя.

— У меня не такие. Они чёрные. Кстати, мы с тобой такие разные...

— В смысле? Внешне?

Он немного подумал и принялся заплетать волосы в косичку. Доктора говорили, что он должен продолжать работать над мелкой моторикой.

— Тебя это напрягает что ли, не пойму, — голос Юры показался тихим и, быть может, совсем немного сонным. Позавчера он действительно уснул прямо тут, в палате, сидя на раскладном кресле. Пришедшая с утра медсестра отчего-то очень долго ворчала.

— Мне это нравится, — честно сказал он. И Юра вздрогнул.

— Бля, — сказал он. Юра вообще знал много непонятных слов. Доктора и учителя их очень не одобряли. — Нормальные парни такое не говорят.

— Нормальные? Хочешь сказать, я не нормальный?

Юра замер на середине своего движения. Кажется, он попытался вскочить с кровати и уйти, но остановился. За обвисшим воротом его футболки можно было разглядеть, как напряглись сведённые вместе лопатки, зажавшиеся над хрупким с виду углублением позвоночника. Кожа на спине Юры оказалась тёплой и приятной на ощупь.

— Ты что делаешь, на хрена? — сдавленно прошептал Юра.

— Извини. — Руку пришлось убрать. — Нормальные этого тоже не делают?

— Бля, да нет же. Ты не так меня понял, ну. Ну ёпта!

— Не ругайся, — машинально повторил он фразу, услышанную им как-то раз от доктора, когда умудрился произнести слова Юры вслух.

Юра закаменел и обернулся. Его брови были приподняты в удивлении.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — покладисто сказал он.

— А теперь расскажи, чем нормальные парни отличаются от не нормальных, — попросил он, стараясь закрепить успех. Иногда, если хочешь, достаточно просто попросить.

— Вот так сразу и не объяснишь в двух словах, — буркнул Юра. — Но вообще, Отабек, знай, что ты — нормальный, ясно? А если какой-то хуй скажет... — Юра замолк, потому что он снова дотронулся пальцами до его спины, а потом повёл рукой к шее; ещё на пару сантиметров выше, сперва к затылку, а потом левее, к уху, алеющему сквозь спутанные пряди волос, — косичка осталась не доплетённой, — к острому углу челюсти, туда, где гладкая кожа казалась всё горячее и быстро-быстро колотился пульс. — В общем, если кто-то вякнет, что это не так, скажи мне. Я с этим инвалидом разберусь.

— Хорошо, — шепнул он прямо в это алеющее ухо. Юра иногда бывал таким занятным, а ещё к нему тянуло... Это было похоже на утерянную связь, но всё-таки странным образом отличалось. Теперь не только разум искал Юры, но и тело — тоже.

— Я тебе сейчас одну вещь могу показать, — бормотнул Юра тихо. — Чисто для примера. Кстати, это секрет, ясно? Но нормальные парни так не делают.

— Почему?

— Секрет же, говорю. И не вздумай такого с кем-то другим повторить, понял? — Юра обернулся, попутно скинув его руку, и гневно ожёг взглядом.

— Но с тобой можно? — уточнение казалось уместным.

— Можно. Только со мной, — Юра прищурился, а потом, словно что-то про себя решив, подался навстречу. Он прижался губами к его рту и странно шевельнул ими, надавил, словно пытался раскрыть его рот своим. Потом ткнулся внутрь мягким и горячим движением языка. Когда же его губы послушно раскрылись под этим напором, Юра издал странный протяжный звук, задрожал и медленно, будто был сонным, отодвинулся.

Глаза у него были закрытыми, а щёки покраснели от румянца. Губы стали влажными; Юра облизнул их кончиком языка, а потом быстро вытер тыльной стороной руки.

— Это секрет, ты понял? — грубым и низким голосом уточнил Юра, наконец, посмотрев на него. — А чо ты лыбишься?!

Он уже знал, что «это» называется поцелуем, и что возможен он только между очень близкими людьми. Но всё было в порядке, потому что Юра как раз и был таким: самым близким, ближе некуда.

— Будешь всегда со мной? — спросил он, разглядывая глаза Юры, удивлённо расширившиеся. — Да или нет?

Он почти не сомневался в ответе.

Но иногда надо просто спросить, чтобы знать наверняка.

29 января 2018 — 19 июня 2018  
КОНЕЦ.


End file.
